Użytkownik:Scraggy
Ana Ally Weasley zd. Black - córka Syriusza i Ally Blacków, starsza o minutę siostra bliźniaczka Emy, żona Freda Weasleya i matka Syriusza Jamesa, Fineasa Severusa i Ally Luny. Ma także młodszego przyrodniego brata, Alastora. Historia Wczesne dzieciństwo Ana urodziła się w Dolinie Godryka 31 lipca 1980 roku, minutę przed siostrą bliźniaczką, Emą, jako córka Syriusza i Ally Blacków. Gdy okazało się, że Lord Voldemort czyha na życie bliźniaczek i Harry'ego Pottera, jedynego syna ich rodziców chrzestnych, Potterowie i Blackowie postanawiają ukryć się pod Zaklęciem Fideliusa w domu Jamesa i Lily. Albus Dumbledore zaproponował Jamesowi bycie ich Strażnikiem Tajemnicy, ale Rogacz chciał żeby Strażnikiem był Syriusz. Łapa jednak pomyślał, że wybór jego na Strażnika Tajemnicy jest zbyt oczywisty, więc zaproponował, żeby nikomu o tym nie mówiąc uczynili Strażnikiem swojego przyjaciela Petera Pettigrew. Łapa wiedząc, że wśród przyjaciół jest zdrajca i błędnie podejrzewając o to Remusa Lupina, uznał że da im to podwójne bezpieczeństwo. Zaszczytu dostąpił więc Glizdogon, który wkrótce zdradził miejsce ich pobytu Voldemortowi. 31 lipca 1981 roku Syriusz opuścił kryjówkę w swojej animagicznej formie, aby sprawdzić czy u Petera wszystko w porządku. W tym samym czasie do Doliny Godryka przybył Lord Voldemort. Zabił Jamesa, Lily i Ally, a na koniec chciał zabić Harry'ego, Anę i Emę, ale Mordercze Zaklęcie odbija się od niemowląt i godzi w Czarnego Pana pozbawiając go na długie lata mocy i ciała. Chłopiec przeżył zaledwie z blizną w kształcie błyskawicy na czole, natomiast w efekcie próby zabicia dziewczynek, został naznaczony Anizman Godryka Gryffindora, niegdyś należący do ich ojca. Gdy Syriusz zastał pustą kryjówkę Glizdogona zrozumiał co zrobił. Po powrocie do Doliny Godryka zastał rozwalony dom, a w nim ciała przyjaciół i żony oraz Rubeusa Hagrida, który na polecenie Dumbledore'a wyciągnął z gruzów dzieci. Łapa pożycza mu swój motocykl, żeby zgodnie z poleceniem profesora mógł transportować Harry'ego do jedynej żyjącej rodziny, Dursleyów, a Anę i Emę do Deaveyów. Albus zostawił mugolskim krewnym chłopca i dziewczynek listy wyjaśniające, co zaszło i z prośbą o wyjaśnienie im tego, gdy będą starsi. Dzieciństwo Pelergonia i Gregory Deaveyowie jednak nie spełnili prośby Dumbledore'a. Przez dziesięć lat Ana i Ema dorastały w domu, gdzie były szykanowane i traktowane jak piąte koło u wozu oraz worki treningowe dla ich kuzyna, Crissa Deaveya, chłopca rozpieszczonego przez rodziców. Rzadko udawało mu się uderzyć którąś z bliźniaczek, ponieważ były nadzwyczaj szybkie. Wujostwo oczywiście zataiło przed nimi fakt, ze są czarodziejkami i okłamywało ich, że ich rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym razem z rodzicami Harry'ego Pottera, siostrzeńca Dursleyów, przyjaciół Deaveyów mieszkających obok. Nie powiedzieli im także, że Potterowie byli ich rodzicami chrzestnymi, ale tego najprawdopodobniej sami nie wiedzieli. Ana i Ema przyjaźniły się tylko z Harrym, ponieważ każdy dzieciak bał się z nimi zadawać, żeby nie narazić się Dudleyowi, kuzynowi Pottera, i Crissowi. Oczywiście wokół Any i jej siostry działy się dziwne rzeczy, np. okropne sukienki, które ciotka Pelargonia przerobiła ze starych koszul Crissa, po kilku próbach ubrania w nie bliźniaczek, pasowałyby idealnie na lalki, ale nie na nie. Za każdy, nieświadomy zresztą, przejaw magii, były karane zamykaniem w komórce pod schodami, gdzie zresztą sypiały. Wyprawa do zoo W dniu jedenastych urodzin Crissa i Dudleya, pani Figg, starsza i nieco zbzikowana sąsiadka, nie mogła zabrać do siebie Harry'ego, Any i Emy, ponieważ złamała nogę. Dursleyowie i Derkanowie byli zmuszeni zabrać ich ze sobą najpierw do zoo, a potem do terrariów z gadami. W zoo Ana i Ema słyszały głosy zwierząt, chociaż uznały je za głosy zwiedzających. Nie słyszały jedynie głosu węża, tzn. słyszały tylko syk, w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego, który nieświadomie wdał się w rozmowę z boa dusicielem, którego niechcący wypuścił z terrarium, a gdy Dudley i Criss wpadli do środka, zauważywszy, że wąż się obudził, szyba zniknęła uwięziwszy ich w środku. Choć Ana i Ema nie miały z tym nic wspólnego, oberwało się za to także im, przez co całe wakacje spędziły w komórce pod schodami. Listy od nikogo Pelargonia Deavey miesiąc przed jedenastymi urodzinami domyśliła się, że wkrótce pojawią się sowy z listami z Hogwartu do Any i Emy. Chcąc zapobiec temu, żeby bliźniaczki dowiedziały się o swym magicznym pochodzeniu, wysłała list do ciotecznego dziadka, dyrektora Hogwartu, Albusa Dumbledore'a, w którym skłamała, że siostry nie chcą mieć nic wspólnego z magią i pragną uczęszczać do gimnazjum Stonewall, do którego zostały już zapisane. Profesor Dumbledore jednak nie dał temu wiary, ale postanowił wstrzymać wysłanie listu do przede dniem jedenastych urodzin bliźniaczek. Właśnie 30 lipca Ana i Ema przez przypadek rozmawiając z sowami, odkrywają że potrafią rozmawiać ze zwierzętami. Niestety ich wujostwo przechwyciło i zniszczyło listy z Hogwartu zanim zdążyły je przeczytać. Tego samego dnia dom Deaveyów i dom Dursleyów zostały dosłownie zasypane listami z Hogwartu. Wujostwa decydują o ewakuacji tam gdzie listy z Hogwartu według nich nie dotrą. Najpierw zatrzymali się w obskurnym motelu, ale i tam dotarły listy. Ostatecznie schronili się w chatce na wyspie na środku morza. Rubeus Hagrid W dniu 11-stych urodzin Harry'ego, Anę i Emę budzi łomotanie w drzwi i do chatki wchodzi wyważając je, Rubeus Hagrid, który przedstawia się jako gajowy i strażnik kluczy w Hogwarcie. Hagrid jako pierwsza osoba mówi Hawrry'emu, Ani i Emie, że są kropka w kropkę podobni do ojców, ale oczy mają po matkach. Wyglądacie zupełnie jak wasi ojcowie, ale oczy macie po matkach Mówi on Harry'emu, Ani i Emie, że są czarodziejami tak jak ich rodzice oraz wręcza im listy z Hogwartu. Dowiadują się także, że ich rodzice nie zginęli w wypadku jak wmawiali im Dursleywie i Deaveyowie. Hagrid jednak też nie powiedział im całej prawdy - powiedział im, że ojciec Any i Emy został zabity razem z Jamesem, Lily i Ally, co było nieprawdą. Zakupy na Pokątnej Harry, Ana i Ema wyruszają z Hagridem na Pokątną, gdzie w banku Gringotta dowiadują się, że rodzice zostawili im niemałą fortunę. Hagrid natomiast zabrał małą paczuszkę ze skrytki 713 na polecenie Dumbledore'a. Harry, Ana i Ema kupują wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy - w tym różdżki - ostokrzew, 11 cali, pióro feniksa, giętkie. Dowiadują się od sprzedawcy i wytwórcy, że są to bliźniaczki, co sprawia że mają taką samą moc i jedną można rzucić silniejsze zaklęcie, jeśli właściciele dwóch pozostałych chociaż pomyślą formułkę zaklęcia. Zostały bowiem wykonane z tego samego kawałka ostrokrzewu, z piór tego samego feniksa i mają tyle samo cali oraz identyczną twardość. Ollivadner informuje ich także, że owy feniks uronił jeszcze jedno pióro, które stało się rdzeniem różdżki Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Po wyjściu ze sklepu Hagrid w ramach prezentu urodzinowego kupił im wielkie sowy śnieżne. W lodziarni udaje im się wymusić na Hagridzie co wydarzyło się dziesięć lat temu i dlaczego wszyscy znają ich imiona. Hagrid mówi im o Voldemorcie i, że jakimś cudem nie mógł ich zabić i stracił moc. Nadal jednak kłamie, że zabił też ojca Any i Emy. Zataja również przed nimi fakt, że James i Lily byli chrzestnymi bliźniaczek, a Syriusz i Ally chrzestnymi Harry'ego. thumb|right|Śnieżek - sowa Any i Emy Peron 9 i 3/4 Miesiąc później Deaveowie i Dursleyowie zawożą Harry'ego, Anę i Emę na dworzec King's Cross, bo i tak wybierali się do Londynu. Harry, Ana i Ema jednak nie mają pojęcia gdzie znaleźć peron 9 i 3/4. Spytali oto konduktora, ale on uznał, że stroją sobie żarty. Na pytanie o pociąg odjeżdżający o jedenastej stwierdził, że takiego nie ma. Dziesięć minut przed odjazdem pociągu zauważają Rudowłosą kobietę z grupką rudych dzieci, zmierzających ku barierce między peronem dziewiątym a dziesiątym. Mieli sowę, więc uznali ich za czarodziejów i zapytali jak dostać się na peron, wcześniej patrząc jak najstarszy z chłopców, a następnie bliźniacy, znikają za barierką. Pani Weasley powiedziała, że muszą iść prosto na barierkę. Mówi im także, że jej najmłodszy syn, Ron, też po raz pierwszy idzie do Hogwartu. Po dostaniu się na peron 9 i 3/4 Harry, Ana i Ema rozmawiali chwilę z Weasleyami i przedstawiają się im, co spotyka się ze sporym zainteresowaniem rudych chłopców oraz najmłodszej dziewczynki. Harry na prośbę Rona pokazuje bliznę. Ginny, Fred i George chcą dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, ale zostają zbesztani przez matkę. Podróż do Hogwartu Harry, Ana i Ema wtaszczają kufry do pociągu i zajmują jeden przedział z Ronem. W trakcie jazdy dowiadują się, że chłopiec ma jeszcze dwóch starszych braci, którzy ukończyli już Hogwart. Dowiadują się także o quidditchu i zajadają czarodziejskimi słodyczami z wózka. Harry, Ana i Ema po raz pierwszy znajdują karty z Dumbledore'em w czekoladowych żabach. Do przedziału wchodzi Hermiona Granger z Neville'em Longbottomem i pyta czy nie widzieli jego ropuchy, która zaginęła. Na przeczącą odpowiedź idą szukać w innych przedziałach. Chwilę później drzwi przedziału otwierają się ponownie. Harry i Ron poznają Draco Malfoya oraz Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Już na początku ich stosunki stają się wrogie. Dochodzi nawet do bójki, w efekcie której Parszywek, szczur Rona, ugryzł Goyle'a w palec. Na stacji w Hogsmeade Harry, Ana i Ema znowu spotykają Hagrida, który przewiózł pierwszorocznych przez jezioro do Hogwartu. Pierwszy rok Ceremonia Przydziału W zamku pierwszorocznych po krótkiej przemowie profesor Minerwa McGonagall zaprowadza do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie rozpoczyna się Ceremonia Przydziału. Ana zostaje wyczytana jako druga z listy. Wyczytanie jej nazwisko wywołało poruszenie zarówno wśród pierwszorocznych jak i starszych uczniów. Tiara Przydziału chciała umieścić ją w Slytherinie, ale ona poprosiła, żeby tego nie robiła, więc przydzieliła ją do Gryffindoru. Tiara chciała przydzielić do Domu Węża także jej siostrę i Harry'ego, ale na ich prośbę tego nie zrobiła i przydzieliła ich do Domu Lwa. Ron, Hermiona i Neville również trafili do Gryffindoru. Natomiast Malfoy i jego goryle do Slytherinu. W trakcie uczty, gdy rozmowa schodzi na koligacje rodzinne, Parvati Patil, jedna z pierwszorocznych Gryfonek, mówi o ojcu Any i Emy. Mówi im, że współczuje im takiego ojca, że ona zapadłaby się pod ziemię. Bliźniaczki oczywiście nie wiedzą o co jej chodzi i odpowiadają jej, że ich ojciec przecież nie żyje. Parvati zdziwiła ta odpowiedź i chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale Hermiona, która najwyraźniej domyśliła się, że Ana i Ema myślą, że ich ojciec nie żyje i nie wiedzą o jego najwyraźniej niechlubnej sławie. "''- Ana, Ema, ja wam normalnie współczuję. Jakbym ja miała takiego ojca, to bym się chyba pod ziemię zapadła ze wstydu - powiedziała Parvati Patil.'' ''- Przecież nasz ojciec nie żyje - odparła Ana.'' ''- Dlaczego miałybyśmy się go wstydzić? - zapytała Ema.'' ''- Jak to nie...-zaczęła Parvati, ale Hermiona szturchnęła ją w ramię, więc szybko się'' zreflektowała. -Aa... musiało mi się coś pomylić. Już nieważne." Pierwsze lekcje Już na pierwszej lekcji eliksirów, profesor Severus Snape, odejmuje Anie, a także Harry'emu i Emie, odejmuje po jednym punkcie. Na następnej lekcji tracą kolejne punkty. Było to jawnie niesprawiedliwe. Harry, Ana i Ema po tygodniu nauki idą z Ronem do Hagrida na herbatkę. Tam odkrywają, że ktoś włamał się do banku Gringotta, do skrytki 713, która była pusta, ponieważ tego samego dnia została opróżniona przez właściciela. Harry, Ana i Ema dzielą się z Hagridem spostrzeżeniem, że stało się to w ich urodziny, ale on ich zbył. Ana i Ema pytają go czy nie wie może co Parvati Patil miała na myśli mówić o ich ojcu, ale on znowu odpowiada, że Syriusz nie żyje. Czwórce Gryfonów jednak nie uszło uwadze, że mówiąc to unikał wzroku Harry'ego, Any i Emy. Pierwsza lekcja latania Wkrótce pierwszoroczni odbywają swoją pierwszą lekcję latania. Miotły Harry'ego, Any i Emy od razu podskoczyły do ich rąk, ale inni mieli mniej szczęścia. Neville Longbottom wystrzelił w powietrze zanim pani Hooch zadęła w gwizdek. W efekcie spadł na trawę jak worek kartofli, a miotła poszybowała w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Pani Hooch stwierdziła, że ma złamany nadgarstek. Pomogła mu wstać, zabroniła reszcie dosiadać mioteł pod groźbą wydalenia z Hogwartu, a sama poszła z Neville'em do skrzydła szpitalnego. Draco Malfoy znalazł przypominajkę Neville'a. Ślizgoni zaczęli nabijać się z chłopca, a Gryfoni stanęli w jego obronie. Harry, Ana i Ema kazali Malfoyowi oddać przypominajkę, ale ten wsiadł na miotłę mimo zakazu pani Hoochu i wzbił się w powietrze, krzycząc żeby ją sobie wzięli. Mimo protestów Hermiony Harry, Ana i Ema również dosiedli miotły i ku ich zaskoczeniu latanie wychodziło im całkiem nieźle, chociaż nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili. Prawie zwalili Malfoya z miotły. Ślizgon rzucił przypominajkę wysoko w powietrze, a samy wylądował na ziemi. Harry z łatwością chwycił kulkę, a Ana i Ema przerzuciły między gałęzie kamienie, które rzucili w nie Crabbe i Goyle. Zauważyła to profesor McGonagall ze swojego gabinetu. Wyszła na błonia i zabrała Harry'ego, Anę i Emę do zamku. Byli przekonani, że zostaną wylani ze szkoły, ale ona przedstawiła ich Oliverowi Woodowi, obrońcy i kapitanowi drużyny Gryffindoru, informując go że znalazła mu szukającego i ścigające. Harry, Ana i Ema stali się tym samym najmłodszymi zawodnikami w tym stuleciu. Trzecie Piętro Malfoy, wściekły na to, że nie wyrzucono Harry'ego, Any i Emy ze szkoły, wyzywa ich na pojedynek o północy w Izbie Pamięci. Jego sekundantem zostaje Crabbe, a Gryfonów Ron. Rozmowę "przypadkowo" podsłuchała Hermiona, która mówi Harry'emu, Ani i Emie żeby tam nie szli. Oni jednak każą jej spadać, na co odpowiada, że są ignorantami i przez nich Gryffindor straci punkty. Dziewczyna nie daje za wygraną i próbuje ich zatrzymać przed pójściem do Izby Pamięci. Przelazła za nimi przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy, ale gdy chciała wrócić jej nie było i chcąc nie chcąc musiała iść z nimi. Na dodatek dołączył też Neville, który zapomniał hasła do Wieży Gryffindoru i zasnął na korytarzu. Malfoy i Crabbe rzecz jasna się nie pojawili. Hermiona mówi, że Malfoy zrobił ich w konia, ale Harry, Ana i Ema nie chcieli głośno przyznać jej racji. Okazuje się, że Ślizgon doniósł Flichowi, że ktoś będzie w Izbie Pamięci o północy. Szóstka Gryfonów uciekając przed Filchem nieświadomie trafia na zakazane trzecie piętro. Hermiona otwiera drzwi zaklęciem Alohomora i wszyscy skrywają się przed Filchem w pomieszczenia, które minął, ponieważ myślał że były zamknięte. Dzieci szybko przekonały się dlaczego były zamknięte. W środku znajdował się wielki, trójgłowy pies. Uciekają z krzykiem, po drodze Neville wywołuje hałas przewracając zbroję, ale szczęśliwie udaje im się uniknąć spotkania z Filchem i dotrzeć do Wieży Gryffindoru. Tam Hermiona mówi, że pies stał na jakiejś klapie, czyli czegoś pilnuje. Nikt poza nią nie zwrócił na to uwagi, będąc zajętym jego trzema głowami. Jednak Harry, Ana i Ema najwyraźniej odkryli gdzie znajduje się paczuszka z Gringotta. Pierwszy trening Następnego dnia Malfoy jest zdumiony ich dobrym humorem, a oni szybko dostają okazję do zemsty. Bowiem dostają nowe Nimbusy 2000 sową od profesor McGonagall, chociaż pierwszorocznym nie wolno było posiadać własnych mioteł. Wieczorem Wood zapoznaje ich z zasadami gry w quidditcha na indywidualnym treningu. Przyjaźń z Hermioną W Hogwarcie nadeszła Noc Duchów. Na zaklęciach pierwszoroczni zaczęli ćwiczyć zaklęcie Wingardium Leviosa. Ku swemu niezadowoleniu Ron znalazł się w parze z Hermioną Podobnie jak Harry'emu, Ani, Emie i Seamusowi Finniganowi (, który niechcący podpalił piórko, osmalając sobie szatę), za nic nie mógł poderwać swojego piórka. Hermiona pouczyła go, że źle wymawia formułkę, po czym sama wykonała ćwiczenie poprawnie. Ron był naburmuszony do końca lekcji. Idąc do Wielkiej Sali mówi Harry'emu, Ani i Emie, że jest nieznośna. Niestety ona to usłyszała. Później czwórka Gryfonów podsłuchała jak Parvati i Lavender mówią, że Hermiona Granger ryczy w łazience. Natychmiast jednak o niej zapomnieli, gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali. W trakcie uczy do Wielkiej Sali wpadł profesor Quirrell w przekrzywionym turbanie. Podbiegł do stołu nauczycielskiego i krzyknął, że w lochach jest troll, po czym zemdlał. Dumbledore ucisza uczniów i każe prefektom zaprowadzić ich do dormitoriów, gdzie dokończą ucztę z okazji Nocy Duchów. W trakcie ewakuacji Harry, Ana i Ema przypominają sobie, że Hermiona nic nie wie o trollu. Ron niechętnie zgadza się iść do łazienki dziewczyn. Czwórka Gryfonów niezauważenie przyłączają się do Puchonów śpieszących w przeciwnym kierunku, a następnie biegną do łazienki dziewczyn. Po drodze natykają się na Snape'a - ukrywają się przed nim za gobelinem. Harry'ego, Anę i Emę zastanawia dlaczego nie szuka trolla razem z innymi nauczycielami. Gryfoni spotykają trolla górskiego na korytarzu, gdy wchodzi do jednej z łązienek Harry zamyka drzwi. Zadowoleni, że zamknęli potwora już mieli wracać do Wieży Gryffindoru, gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że była to łazienka dziewczyn. Pobiegli szybko z powrotem i wpadli do łazienki, gdzie troll rozwalał maczugą umywalki. Hermiona siedziała skulona w kącie i nie mogła wydać z siebie ani słowa. Ron rzucił w trolla kawałkiem rury, ale on nawet tego nie poczuł. Harry, Ana i Ema zrobili coś bardzo odważnego i głupiego jednocześnie. Rozpędzili się i skoczyli trollowi na plecy, niechcący wsadzając mu różdżki w nozdrza. Troll chwycił Harry'ego, Anę i Emę. Już miał rozwalić ich maczugą, gdy Ron po rozpaczliwych krzykach trójki przyjaciół rzuca na broń trolla Wingardium Leviosa. Maczuga uderza swojego właściciela w głowę, przez co traci przytomność, a Harry, Ana i Ema bezpiecznie znaleźli się na ziemi. Wytarli różdżki o spodnie trolla. Huk jaki wywołał ściągnął nauczycieli - McGonagall, Snape'a i Quirrella, który usiadł na jednym z sedesów kurczowo trzymając się za serce. Opiekunka Gryffindoru jest jednocześnie wściekła i zaskoczona. Nie mniej byli zaskoczeni Harry, Ana i Ema, gdy Hermiona skłamała, że to jej wina, bo myślała że da sobie sama radę z dorosłym górskim trollem, a Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron ją uratowali. Zdumiona McGonagall odejmuje jej pięć punktów, po czym każe jej udać się do dormitorium i daje po pięć Harry'emu, Ani, Emie i Ronowi za niesamowitą odwagę. Ron w drodze do Wieży Gryffindoru okazuje niezadowolenie z tego, że dostali tylko 20 punktów. Harry, Ana i Ema uświadomili mu, że dostali 15, bo 5 już odjęła za Hermionę. W Wieży Gryffindoru okazuje się, że dziewczyna czekała na nich. Powiedzieli sobie Dzięki i razem poszli po talerze. Tak zaczęła się ich przyjaźń z Hermioną. Pierwszy mecz Harry, Ana i Ema boją się przed swoim pierwszym meczem. Koledzy bezskutecznie próbują ich nakłonić, żeby coś zjedli. Mimo swych obaw radzili sobie bardzo dobrze. Harry zgodnie z zaleceniem Wooda krążył wyżej niż inni gracze, wypatrując znicza. Ana i Ema już w pierwszych pięciu minutach meczu zdobyły po dwa gole, a Katie Bell jednego, co łącznie dało Gryfonom przewagę 50:0. Ślizgoni nie pozostawali jednak dłużni i wkrótce wynik się wyrównał. Harry'emu dwa razy zdawało się, że dostrzegł znicza. Za trzecim razem, gdy ruszył w pogoń za złotą piłeczką, łeb łeb z szukającym przeciwników, z jego miotłą zaczęło dziać się coś dziwnego. Również miotły Any i Emy zachowywały się dziwnie. W ogóle nie słuchały właścicieli i zachowywały się jak narowiste konie. Fred i George próbowali ściągnąć ich na swoje miotły, ale za każdym razem, gdy podlatywali do nich, miotły podskakiwały wyżej. Wszyscy obserwowali poczynania Nimbusów Harry'ego, Any i Emy. Tymczasem Marcus Flint strzelił 5 goli, ale nikt tego nie zauważył. Trójka Gryfonów trzymała się mioteł już tylko jedną ręką. Hermiona siedząca na widowni za pomocą lornetki Hagrida zobaczyła, że Snape coś mruczał. Dla niej był to znak, że to on czarował miotły. Dziewczynka zeszła pod trybuny. Biegnąć niechcący potrąciła Quirrella. Podpaliła skraj szaty Snape'a. Mały pożar wywołał zamieszanie, ale Harry, Ana i Ema znów mogli dosiąść mioteł. Harry zaczął lądować, trzymając się za brzuch. Po chwili wypluł na swoją dłoń złoty znicz. Gryffindor wygrał mecz 200:50. Mimo że Marcus Flint wykrzykiwał, że Harry nie złapał znicza tylko prawie połknął, pani Hooch uznała, że mecz został wygrany uczciwie. Po przebraniu się w szatni Harry, Ana i Ema razem z Ronem i Hermioną udali się do Hagrida. Tam chłopiec i bliźniaczki dowiedzieli się, że Snape chciał ich zabić czarując miotły. Hagrid stwierdził, że to bzdury. Harry, Ana i Ema mówią mu, że widzieli jak Snape biegł na trzecie piętro, podczas gdy inni nauczyciele szukali trolla. Powiedzieli mu też, że widzieli paskudną ranę na jego nodze, gdy próbowali odzyskać książkę Quidditch przez wieki. Według nich Snape'a ugryzł trójgłowy pies. Hagrid zapytał skąd wiedzą o Puszku. Okazało się, że trójgłowy pies należał do gajowego. Gdy Gryfoni próbują dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat tego, co według nich chciał wykraść Snape, Hagrid zbył ich mówiąc, że to sprawa pomiędzy Albusem Dumbledore'em a Nicolasem Flamelem. Na pytanie kim jest Flamel odpowiedział, że ma za długi jęzor. Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona wrócili do Hogwartu z zamiarem poszukania informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu. Boże Narodzenie thumb|right|Ana jako owczarek niemiecki Harry, Ana i Ema od razu wpisali się na listę osób pozostających na święta w Hogwarcie. Ron też zostawał, ponieważ jego rodzice jechali do Rumuni odwiedzić Charliego. Ron zaczął uczyć Harry'ego, Anę i Emę gry w szachy czarodziejów, co niezbyt im wychodziło. Hermiona przed wyjazdem podpowiada im, żeby informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu poszukać w dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych. Rano w pierwszym dniu świąt Ana i Ema ku zaskoczeniu widzą przy swoich łóżkach stosiki prezentów. Bliźniaczki i Harry dostali ręcznie wystrugane drewniane flety od Hagrida, monety pięćdziesięciopensowe od Dursleyów i Deaveyów, które oddali zafascynowanemu nimi Ronowi oraz swetry od pani Weasley, które tradycyjne co roku robiła swoim dzieciom, plus wielkie pudła domowych krówek. Sweter Harry'ego był szmaragdowozielony, Any i Emy szafirowo-niebieskie, Rona - kasztanowy (nie lubił tego koloru), Freda i George'a - niebieskie. Bliźniacy i Percy mieli na swetrach swoje inicjały. Harry, Ana i Ema dostali także pudła czekoladowych żab od Hermiony. Ostatnie prezenty znacząco różniły się od innych. Paczka Harry'ego była lekka, jakby w środku było powietrze, natomiast z paczki Any i Emy (był to jedyny ich prezent zapakowany w jedną paczkę). Po rozpakowaniu bliźniaczki zobaczyły dwa wisiory w kształcie jakby szklanego pięciokąta otoczonego złotą ramą. Całość zawieszona była na czarnym sznureczku. Wewnątrz pięciokąta było czerwone coś łudząco przypominające dym. Nagle przedmiot zaczął błyszczeć na czerwono i po chwili rozdzielił się na dwa takie same. Ana i Ema założyły wisiory i natychmiast poczuły jak spływa po nich jakaś energia. W myślach stwierdziły, że te przedmioty je wybrały, choć nie potrafiły wyjaśnić dlaczego. Ron powiedział, że są to anizmany - niezwykle rzadkie wisiory pozwalające właścicielom zmienić się w dowolne zwierzę, jeśli wypowie jego nazwę. Żeby powrócić do ludzkiej postaci trzeba było klasnąć w łapy/odnóża/skrzydła lub uderzyć ogonem o ziemię, jeśli chodzi o beznogie zwierzęta. Czarodzieja przemienionego w zwierzę za pomocą anizmanu od animaga odróżniał fakt, że w zwierzęcej formie może posługiwać się ludzką mową. Rudzielec nie miał jednak pojęcia dlaczego anizman rozdzielił się z jednego na dwa i są czerwone w środku, choć normalnie powinny być białe. Ana i Ema przetestowały anizmany zmieniając się w owczarki niemieckie. Okazało się, że do paczki dołączony był liścik. "Wasz ojciec zostawił to u mnie, zanim umarł. Już czas by wróciło do was. Korzystajcie mądrze." Nie było podpisu. Harry dostał pelerynę-niewidkę, z liścikiem o podobnej treści, napisanym tym samym charakterem pisma. Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp thumb|left|Ana jako kot dachowiec W nocy Harry, Ana i Ema uświadomili sobie, że dzięki pelerynie-niewidce i anizmanom Hogwart stał przed nimi otworem i nie musieli bać się, że ktoś ich nakryje. Chłopiec ukryty pod peleryną i bliźniaczki przemienione w koty weszli do działu Ksiąg Zakazanych w bibliotece, aby poszukać informacji o Flamelu. Gdy otworzyli jedną z ksiąg wydobył się z niej przerażający, mrożący krew w żyłach wrzask. Szybko odłożyli księgę na miejsce i założyli pelerynę, tłukąc niechcący lampę. Uciekając z biblioteki trafili do sali, w której stało ogromne zwierciadło z ozdobną ramą u szczytu której widniały słowa: "AIN EINGARP ACRESO GEWTELA Z RAWTĄWT EIN MAJ IBDO" Harry, Ana i Ema widzieli w nim swoje odbicia, mimo że byli niewidzialni. I nie tylko swoje. Zobaczyły w nich swoich rodziców i resztę rodzin. Nie od razu ich rozpoznali, ponieważ nigdy ich nie widzieli, ale zauważyli swoje podobieństwa do nich. Ana i Ema w zwierciadle zobaczyli nawet Albusa Dumbledore'a z bratem i ich czternastoletnią siostrę, nie mając jednak pojęcia kim jest ta dziewczynka. Zauważyły też, że wszyscy Dumbledore'owie mieli niebieskie oczy, ale tylko ich babcia i matka miały niebieskie oczy w kształcie migdałów, które one odziedziczyły. Za ojcem widziały mniej osób, co prawdopodobnie było spowodowane faktem, że większość Blacków była fanatykami czystej krwi i nie uznawałyby ich (z wzajemnością) za rodzinę. Wśród Blacków najbardziej w oczy rzuciła im się najwyżej dwudziestoletnia dziewczyna, której ciągle zmieniał się kolor włosów. Była to Nimfadora Tonks, której wtedy jeszcze nie znały. Podekscytowani Harry, Ana i Ema pobiegli obudzić Rona, chcąc pokazać mu rodziców. Chłopiec w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp zobaczył siebie trzymającego puchar domów i puchar quidditcha, będącego kapitanem drużyny i ogólnie jako najlepszego z braci. Na pytanie czy to lustro pokazuje przyszłość, Harry, Ana i Ema odpowiedzieli, że to niemożliwe, bo ich rodzice nie żyją (nadal nie mieli pojęcia, że ojciec bliźniaczek żyje). Następnej nocy Harry, Ana i Ema znowu wrócili do sali, żeby spojrzeć w zwierciadło. Spotkali tam Albusa Dumbledore'a, który wytłumaczył im jak działa zwierciadło Ain Eingarp - pokazuje najgłębsze pragnienia serca i tylko najszczęśliwszy człowiek zobaczyłby w nim swoje własne odbicie. Pouczył ich, że nie warto zatracać się w marzeniach i zapominać o życiu. Poinformował, że zwierciadło zostanie przeniesione i żeby już nigdy więcej go nie szukali, a jeśli jeszcze raz się na niego natkną, zostali ostrzeżeni. Harry, Ana i Ema zapytali go co widzi w zwierciadle i odpowiedział, że siebie trzymającego parę skarpetek. Później pomyśleli, że to było bardzo osobiste pytanie i dyrektor nie powiedział im prawdy. Odkrycie i Norweski Smok Kolczasty Harry, Ana i Ema nadal byli pewni, że już gdzieś kiedyś słyszeli nazwisko Nicolasa Flamela, nie mogli jednak przypomnieć sobie gdzie. Gdy Neville wrócił do Pokoju Wspólnego Gryffindoru, skacząc bo Malfoy rzucił na niego zaklęcie znane jako Zwieracz Nóg, Hermiona go odczarowała, a Harry, Ana i Ema podarowali czekoladowe żaby. Chłopiec oddał im karty. Okazało się, że znowu trafili na Dumbledore'a. Przeczytawszy ją już wiedzieli skąd znają nazwisko Flamela - przeczytali je na kartach dyrektora w pociągu. Hermiona pobiegła do dormitorium i wróciła z księgą, którą wzięła jako coś lekkiego do czytania. Ron nie omieszkał zapytać "To jest lekkie?", ale dziewczynka zignorowała jego uwagę. Gryfoni dowiedzieli się, że Nicolas Flamel jest jedynym znanym twórcą Kamienia Filozoficznego. Eliksir Życia, który się z niego wytwarza daje nieśmiertelność temu, kto go wypije. Kamień ten ma właściwości zamieniające metal w złoto. Piątka przyjaciół już wiedziała czego strzegł Puszek. Poszli do Hagrida, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Ku ich zdziwieniu w jego chatce okna były zasłonięte, a w kominku palił się ogień, mimo że na dworze było ponad 20 stopni. Okazało się, że gajowy dostał jajo smoka, konkretnie norweskiego smoka kolczastego, od jakiegoś kupca w pubie. Hermiona próbowała mu przemówić do rozumu, ponieważ hodowanie smoków było nielegalne, ale olbrzym od dawna marząc o smoku, nie słuchał jej. Ku rozpaczy Harry'ego, Any i Emy, Snape miał sędziować ich mecz z Hufflepuffem. Ron i Hermiona radzili im, by nie grali - udawali chorych, rudzielec nawet podsunął pomysł, żeby naprawdę złamali nogi. Chłopiec i bliźniaczki postanowili jednak zagrać, bo po pierwsze nie mieli rezerwowego szukającego, po drugie rezerwowe ścigające, Angelina Johnson i Alicja Spinnet nie uczestniczyły w ostatnich treningach, a po trzecie chcieli utrzeć nosa Snape'owi. Ku ich uldze na widowni zobaczyli Dumbledore'a. W ciągu pierwszych czterech minut meczu Ana i Ema zdobyły razem 10 goli, a w piątej Harry złapał znicza, tym samym kończąc mecz w rekordowym czasie. Nie poszli jednak świętować zwycięstwa z innymi Gryfonami, ponieważ zauważyli Snape'a zmierzającego do Zakazanego Lasu. Wsiedli na swoje nimbusy i polecieli za nim. Zobaczyli jak mistrz eliksirów "zastrasza" Quirrella i mówi mu, że będzie miał na niego oko. Gryfoni odebrali to jako znak, że nauczyciel obrony nie powiedział mu jak przejść jego przeszkodę chroniącą Kamień Filozoficzny. Razem z Ronem i Hermioną starali się dodać mu otuchy, a Ron nawet zaczął przekonywać kolegów, że to nie ładnie naśmiewać się z czyjegoś jąkania, byleby Quirrell się nie załamał i nie uległ Snape'owi. Wkrótce Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona stali się świadkami wyklucia się smoka. Hagrid nazwał go Norbertem. Niestety Malfoy przyuważył smoka, gdy ten trochę podrósł. Gryfoni namówili gajowego, żeby wysłać Norberta do smoczej koloni w Rumunii, gdzie pracował brat Rona, Charlie. Hagrid z ciężkim sercem zgodził się. Dał smoczkowi na drogę pluszowego misia. Harry, Ana, Ema i Hermiona (Ron był w skrzydle szpitalnym, ugryziony przez Norberta) z klatką ze smokiem ukryci pod peleryną-niewidką udali się na Wieżę Astronomiczna, gdzie koledzy Charliego mieli odebrać Norberta. Po drodze zobaczyli McGonagall ciągnącą Malfoya za ucho i krzyczącą, że ma szlaban. Zadowoleni ze szlabanu Ślizgona i pozbycia się Norberta, zostawili pelerynę na wieży. Na nieszczęście natknęli się na Filcha. Okazało się, że Neville wiedział o zamiarach Malfoya i chciał ich ostrzec, ale został przyłapany. McGonagall odjęła każdemu z nich 50 punków i nie odpuściła mimo błagań. Malfoy stracił 20 punktów. Dodatkowo wszyscy siedmioro zostali ukarani szlabanem. Zakazany Las Okazało się, że szlaban miał polegać na wyprawie do Zakazanego Lasu z Hagridem, co poprawiło humor Harry'emu, Ani i Emie, od których wszyscy prócz Rona i Hermiony odwrócili się, gdy zorientowali się, że Gryffindor stracił mnóstwo punktów. Dodatkowo ucieszyli się, widząc że Malfoy się bał. W lesie poznali centaury - Ronana i Zakałę. Ich zadaniem było odnalezienie rannego jednorożca - coś od dłuższego czasu zabijało te stworzenia w lesie. Hagrid podzielił ich na dwie gruyp - on szedł z Hermioną, Harrym, Aną i Emą, a Draco z Neville'em. Wkrótce jednak Malfoy dla zabawy zaszedł Neville'a od tyłu i ten wystrzelił ze strachu czerwone iskry. Wściekły Hagrid kazał Harry'emu, Ani i Emie iść z Malfoyem, a sam zabrał Neville'a do swojej grupy. Draco chciał mieć ze sobą Kła, na co Hagrid się zgodził, uprzedzając jednak, że to straszny tchórz. Harry, Ana, Ema i Draco znaleźli martwego już niestety jednorożca. Nagle tajemnicza, zakapturzona postać zaczęła pić krew stworzenia. Ślizgon uciekł z krzykiem razem z Kłem, ale Harry, Ana i Ema ze strachu nie mogli się ruszyć. Tajemnicza postać ruszyła w ich kierunku, ale została zaatakowana i przepędzona przez centaura. Firenzo, bo tak się nazywał, wytłumaczył chłopcu i bliźniaczkom, że ten, który zabije coś tak niewinnego jak jednorożec i wypije jego krew, będzie żył, nawet gdy był cal od śmierci, ale za straszną cenę - będzie wiódł nędzne życie. Harry, Ana i Ema uświadomili sobie, że był tylko jeden czarodziej, który by się na to zgodził - Lord Voldemort. Firenzo bezpiecznie odwiózł ich do Hagrida. Fakt wożenia ludzi na grzbiecie nie spotkał się z aprobatą Ronana i Zakały, ale Firenzo nie widział w tym nic złego. Po wydarzeniach w Zakazanym Lesie Harry, Ana i Ema byli przekonani, że Snape chce ukraść Kamień Filozoficzny nie dla siebie, ale dla Voldemorta, by ten mógł wrócić. Przez klapę w podłodze Harry, Ana i Ema po egzaminach na koniec roku odczuwali coraz większy niepokój, który nie miał nic wspólnego z egzaminami. Blizna chłopca coraz bardziej zaczęła mu dokuczać. Co ciekawe również bliźniaczki odczuwały pieczenie w czołach, chociaż nie miały blizny. Czerwień ich anizmanów jakby zbladła. Hermiona radzi im iść do pani Pomfrey, ale oni wiedzą,że to ostrzeżenie. Nagle uświadamiają sobie coś i biegną do Hagrida. Gajowy powiedział im, że nieznajomy, od którego kupił Norberta, pytał o Puszka i powiedział mu jak go uspokoić - należy mu coś zagrać i będzie spał jak baranek. Piątka Gryfonów sądząc, że tym nieznajomym w rzeczywistości był Snape'a, pobiegła do szkoły, żeby powiadomić Dumbledore'a, że będzie chciał wykraść kamień filozoficzny. Od McGonagall dowiadują się jednak, że dyrektor dostał pilną sowę z ministerstwa, Mówią nauczycielce o kamieniu, ale ta zdumiona zapewnia ich, że jest dobrze strzeżony. Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona postanawiają zabrać kamień filozoficzny przed Snape'em. W nocy próbując wymknąć się z Wieży Gryffindoru, natykają się na Neville'a, który czekał na nich w Pokoju Wspólnym. Chłopiec nie chciał dopuścić do tego, żeby Gryffindor znowu stracił punktu. Hermiona z ciężkim sercem rzuca na niego Zaklęcie Pełnego Porażenia Ciała. Wszyscy pięcioro przeprosili Neville'a i pod peleryną-niewidką (którą po szlabanie Harry znalazł równo złożoną pod swoją kołdrą) udali się na trzecie piętro. Tak okazała się, że Puszek już śpi - za sprawą zaczarowanej harfy. Odsuwają łapy trójgłowego psa. Harry, Ana i Ema postanawiają skoczyć jako pierwsi. Mówią przyjaciołom, że mogą zawrócić, ale ci się nie zgadzają. Nagle harfa przestaje grać. Na szczęście Harry, Ana i Ema wzięli ze sobą flety od Hagrida. Chociaż wydawały z siebie dźwięki bardziej przypominające rzępolenie niż jakąś melodię, wystarczyło, żeby uśpić Puszka. Gryfoni lądują na czymś miękkim, co okazuje się być diabelskimi sidłami. Hermiona radzi im się wyluzować, żeby się uwolnić z duszących pędów. Niestety Ron miał z tym problem, więc dziewczyna wyczarowała światło, którego te rośliny nie znoszą. W kolejnej sali dzięki współpracy z przyjaciółmi Harry'emu udało się złapać latający klucz, którym otworzyli drzwi. Za drzwiami była wielka szachownica - musieli wygrać, żeby pójść dalej. Grali czarnymi - Ron jako znawca szachów czarodziejów rozstawił ich po polach. Harry i Ana stanęli na miejscu gońców, Ema i Hermiona na miejscu wież, a Ron dosiadł skoczka. Gra szybko okazała się dość brutalna - podobnie jak prawdziwe szachy czarodziejów. W końcu okazuje się, że żeby Harry mógł zaszachować króla, Ron musi się poświęcić i dać się zbić białej królowej. Harry'emu, Anie, Emie i Hermionie niezbyt się to spodobało, ale wiedzieli, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Po zaszachowaniu króla upewniają się, że Ronowi nic nie jest i idą dalej. Tam czekał na nich stół z eliksirami i logiczna zagadka, którą rozwiązała Hermiona. Niestety nie mogła iść dalej, ponieważ nie starczyłoby dla niej eliksiru do przejścia czarnych płomieni. Musiała więc wypić ten, który pozwoli jej na przejście przez zwykłe płomienie i powrót do Rona. Harry, Ana i Emą mówią jej, żeby wysłała sowę do Dumbledore'a. W ostatniej sali ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczyli nie Snape'a, lecz Quirrella stojącego przez zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp. Człowiek o dwóch twarzach Quirrell wyjawił im, że to on próbował ich zabić na meczu, a Snape próbował ich ratować. Jego głos był inny - zimny i nie jąkał się. Inny głos wydobywający się z jego turbanu mówi mu, żeby wykorzystał Harry'ego, Anę i Emę. Każde chłopcu i bliźniaczkom spojrzeć w lustro i powiedzieć co widzą. Ku zaskoczeniu zobaczyli samych siebie trzymających kamień filozoficzny, a następnie jak Harry w lustrze chowa go do kieszeni. Chwilę później ten prawdziwy poczuł ciężar w swojej kieszeni. On, Ana i Ema skłamali Quirrellowi, że widzą siebie trzymających Puchar Domów i gratulującego im Dumbledore'a. Głos z turbanu krzyknął, że kłamią i powiedział, że sam z nimi porozmawia. Quirrell odwinął turban i okazało się, że z tyłu głowy wystawał mu Lord Voldemort. Czarnoksiężnik kłamie, że w zamian za kamień filozoficzny zwrócą życie rodzicom Harry'ego i rodzicom Any i Emy (choć dobrze wiedział, że ojciec bliźniaczek żył). Gryfoni jednak mu nie uwierzyli. Rzucili się do ucieczki, mimo płomieni zagradzających drogę. Voldemort każe Quirrellowi ich zabić. Ten powala ich schody i zaczyna ich dusić. Chcąc odepchnąć go chwytają go za rękę. Ta ku ich zaskoczeniu rozpada się - Quirrell nie mógł znieść ich dotyku. Wykorzystują ten fakt i dotykają obiema dłońmi jego twarzy. Quirell umiera, a Voldemort zostaje zmuszony do opuszczenia jego ciało. Chłopiec i bliźniaczki tracą przytomność, ale kamień został uratowany. Rozmowa w skrzydle szpitalnym Harry, Ana i Ema obudzili się po tygodniu w skrzydle szpitalnym. Odwiedził ich tam Dumbledore, któremu zadali parę pytań. Dowiadują się, że to on przysłał im pelerynę-niewidkę i anizmany, a Snape próbował ich ratować, bo miał dług wdzięczności wobec Jamesa Pottera, który kiedyś uratował mu życie. Dowiedzieli się także, że Quirrell nie mógł ich dotknąć, bo łącząc się ciałem z Voldemortem, nie mógł znieść dotyku osób tak naznaczonych miłością - to przez poświęcenie matek przeżyli dziesięć lat temu. Dumbledore nie mówi im jednak dlaczego Voldemort chciał zabić właśnie ich, obiecując że dowiedzą się tego, jak będą starsi. Nie ukrywa jednak przed nimi, że Voldemort znowu spróbuje wrócić. Uczta pożegnalna W Wielkiej Sali podczas uczty pożegnalnej królowały barwy Slytherinu, który według punktacji wygrał Puchar Domów. Gryffindor był na czwartym miejscu, jednak Dumbledore rozdał dodatkowe punkty. Ronowi za rozegranie najlepszej partii szachów - 50 punktów, Hermionie za chłodną logikę - 50, a Harry'emu, Ani i Emie po 60 punktów za odwagę i zachowanie zimnej krwi w obliczu zagrożenia, co dało Gryffindorowi remis ze Slytherinem. Na koniec dał Nevile'owi 10 punktów za odwagę by stawić czoła wrogom i być wiernym przyjaciołom. W ten sposób Gryffindor zdobył Puchar Domów. Przed wyjazdem Harry, Ana i Ema dostają od Hagrida albumy ze zdjęciami rodziców. Bardzo ucieszył ich ten prezent. Nie zauważyli, że Hagrid łypał groźnie na zdjęcie ojca bliźniaczek. Harry, Ana i Ema nie byli szczęśliwi z wyjazdu, co nie umknęło uwadze Rona i Hermiony. "''- Nie chce się wracać do domu, co? - zapytała Hermiona.'' ''- Tam to nie dom. Nie nasz - odpowiedzieli Harry, Ana i Ema." Świadczyło to o tym, że Hogwart stał się dla nich domem - pierwszym prawdziwym domem. Wakacje Zgredek Harry, Ana i Ema spędzają wakacje u Dursleyów i Deaveyów. Ku ich zdziwieniu i rozczarowaniu nie dostali żadnego listu od przyjaciół. Pewnego dnia do wujostw przyszli państwo Mason w interesach. Wujowie Vernon i Gregory kazali chłopcu i bliźniaczom siedzieć w pokoju i udawać, że ich nie ma. Posłusznie wykonali polecenie, gdyż wcale nie mieli ochoty słuchać nudnych wywodów wujów. Nagle w pokoju Harry'ego (bo to w nim musieli siedzieć) - aportował się domowy skrzat, który przedstawił się jako Zgredek. Harry, Ana i Ema byli mili dla niego i poprosili, żeby usiadł. Skrzat nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania był bardzo wzruszony. Zgredek oznajmia im, że nie mogą wrócić do Hogwartu, bo grozi im tam wielkie niebezpieczeńtwo. Chłopiec i dziewczynki jednak twierdzą, że muszą tam wrócić, ponieważ Hagwart to ich dom. Zgredek przyznaje się, że to on przechwycił wszystkie listy od ich przyjaciół, dlatego żaden do nich nie dotarł. Harry, Ana i Ema wściekają się na skrzata, a ten za karę wali głową w lampę. Obawiając się, że tym hałasem ściągnie uwagę wujów, łapią go i wsadzają do szafy. Vernon i Gregory istotnie przyszli zobaczyć skąd ten hałas, ale na szczęście uznali, że to szafa i kazali im ją naprawić. Chłopiec i dziewczynki zapytali Zgredka dlaczego nie mogą wrócić do Hogwartu, ale skrzat nie chce czy raczej nie może im powiedzieć. Zgredek żeby przeszkodzić im w powrocie do szkoły, zrzuca miskę leguminy na panią Mason. Wina spada na chłopca i dziewczynki, ponieważ Zgredek się deportował, a oni sami - będąc jedynymi czarodziejami w domu - próbowali zatrzymać tort. Ministerstwo przesyła im ostrzeżenie, że zostaną wydaleni ze szkoły, jeśli jeszcze raz użyją magii w obecności mugoli. Wściekli wujowie montują kratki w oknach ich pokojów i zamykając drzwi tak, żeby nie mogli wyjść, licząc na to, że nigdy nie wrócą do Hogwartu. Ratunek Nagle Ana i Ema zobaczyły za oknem Rona, Freda i George'a w latającym Fordzie Anglia. Ucieszyły się na widok przyjaciół, którzy kazali im się zbierać, mówiąc że nie mają zbyt wiele czasu - zabrali auto swojego ojca bez pytania. Bliniaczki szybko wrzucili do kufra parę rzeczy (nie rozpakowały go po po powrocie na wakacje, podobnie jak Harry)oraz klatkę ze Śnieżkiem. Następnie Weasleye wyrwali za pomocą samochodu kratę z okna i Ana i Ema z bagażem i klatką weszły do auta. Następnie podlecieli pod okno pokoju Harry'ego. Tym razem jednak nie wszystko poszło dobrze - hałas spadającej kraty obudził Vernona i Petunię. Wuj próbował zatrzymać chłopca i złapał go za kostkę, ale ten się wyrwał, zostawiając w dłoni Dursleya swój but. Vernon stracił równowagę i spadł w krzaki. Nora Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron, Fred i George przylatują do Nory - domu Weasleyów. Harry, Ana i Ema byli zachwyceni przedmiotami w tym domu - pierwszy raz byli w domu czarodziejów. Na nieszczęście rudzielców okazało się, że pani Weasley nie spała. Zrugała ona synów za zniknięcie bez słowa i wzięcie auta ojca. Na Harry'ego, Anę i Emę nie była jednak zła. Ginny, młodsza siostra Rona, na widok Harry'ego spłonęła rumieńcem i uciekła z powrotem do swojego pokoju.Później Weasleyowie zasiedli do kolacji. Harry, Ana i Ema poznali starszych braci Rona - Billa i Charliego oraz ich ojca, Artura Weasleya, który spytał ich do czego służy gumowa kaczka. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, bo przyleciały sowy z Hogwartu - również do chłopca i bliźniaczek. Fred wyraził niepokój, że nie starczy pieniędzy. On i George czuli się niezbyt pewnie w towarzystwie Any i Emy, ale w przeciwieństwie do siostry, która była w stanie wykrztusić słowa przy Harrym, dobrze to ukrywali. Ulica Śmiertelnego Nocturnu Harry, Ana i Ema wraz z Weasleyami mieli udać się na Pokątną za pomocą proszka Fiuu. Ponieważ nigdy nie podróżowali tym sposobem, najpierw do kominka wszedł Ron. Harry, Ana i Ema jednak zamiast "Na Pokątną" przez pył w ustach powiedzieli "Na przekątną". Wylądowali w sklepie Borgina&Burksa na ulicy Śmiertelnego Nocturna. Było tam pełno czarnomagicznych przedmiotów, m.in. Ręka Glorii. Gdy usłyszeli, że ktoś wchodzi, schowali się w szafie. Tymi osobami okazał się Draco Malfoy z ojcem, Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Stary Malfoy sprzedał coś Borginowi. Później Harry, Ana i Ema z pomocą Hagrida wydostali się z ulicy Nocturna na ulicę Pokątną. Pan Weasley naprawił Harry'emu stłuczone okulary. W księgarni Esy i Floresy W księgarni była duża kolejka, co było spowodowane wyprzedażą książek słynnego Gilderoya Lockharta. Ana i Ema były chyba jedynymi dziewczynami w pomieszczeniu, które nie wzdychały do czarodzieja. Gdy ten zauważył je i Harry'ego, fotograf popchnął ich do Lockharta i zrobił im zdjęcie. Gilderoy oznajmił, że będzie ona na okładkach pierwszych stron gazet. Dodatkowo dał im za darmo komplety swoich książek. Pani Weasley zabrała je od zszokowanych dwunastolatków, żeby Lockhart je podpisał. Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona natykają się na Draco i Lucjusza. Stary Malfoy zwrócił uwagę na bliznę Harry'ego i anizmany Any i Emy. Kpiąc z Weasleyów wyjął książkę z kociołka Ginny, a gdy włożył ją z powrotem - włożył także dziennik Toma Riddle'a, czego jednak nikt nie zauważył. Między Lucjuszem a Arturem Weasleyem doszło do bójki. Lot Fordem Anglią Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron jako ostatni mieli przebiec przez barierkę na peron 9 i 3/4. Zamiast tego rozbili się - ktoś zamknął przejście. Pociąg im uciekł. Postanowili dogonić go Fordem Anglią. Ron prowadził auto i na początku wszystko szło dobrze, aż do momentu gdy nawalił dopalacz niewidzialności. Omal nie zostali przejechani przez Hogwart Expres, a Harry, Ana i Ema o mały włos nie wypadli z lecącego samochodu. Chłopcy i dziewczynki dotarli na błonia Hogwartu, w którym już zaczęła się uczta powitalna. Nieszczęśliwie wylądowali na Wierzbie Bijącej, która gałęziami zaczęła walić w samochód. Ron złamał różdżkę waląc nią w kierownicę. Szczęśliwie dla nich drzewo ich zepchnęło, a później Ford Anglia wyrzucił ich i ich bagaże ze swojego wnętrza. Następnie auto odjechało w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron udali się do zamku, zostawili bagaże i klatki ze zwierzętami obok rzeczy zostawionych przez uczniów przybyłych pociągiem i zamierzali udać się do Wielkiej Sali, ale natknęli się na Filcha. Woźny zaprowadził ich do Snape'a, który oznajmił im, że widziało ich ośmiu mugoli, przez co narazili świat czarodziejów na odkrycie, oraz zniszczyli drzewo, które rosło zanim pojawili się na świecie. Groził, że gdyby byli w Slytherinie już byliby w drodze do domu. Na swoje szczęście nie byli - McGonagall ukarała ich tylko szlabanem. Drugi rok Tajemnicze głosy Harry, Ana i Ema za karę musieli odpisywać na listy fanek Lockharta. Choć on sam uważał to za dobrą zabawą, oni uważali to za okropne zajęcie. Nagle Harry usłyszał głos, który mówił, a raczej syczał "zabić", a Ana i Ema głos przypominający trochę gdakanie, wołający "pomocy". Zapytali Lockharta czy to słyszy, ale on niczego nie słyszał. Idąc korytarzem nadal słyszeli głosy - osobno - Harry tego, kto chciał kogoś zabić, a Ana i Ema jego ofiarę. Głosy nagle ucichły, gdy spotkali Rona i Hermionę. Okazało się, że oni też nic nie słyszeli. Nagle zobaczyli przybitą do ściany panią Norris i napis wykonany krwią: "''Komntata Tajemnic została otwarta. Strzeżcie się wrogowie dziedzica". Na korytarzu zebrała się prawie cała szkoła - Malfoy powiedział, ze kolej na szlamy, choć Harry, Ana i Ema nie bardzo rozumieli znaczenie tego słowa. Filch zobaczywszy swoją kotkę oskarżył chłopca i bliźniaczki o zabicie jej i prawie by ich udusił, ale pojawił się Dumbledore, który poinformował go, że kotka została tylko spetryfikowana. Kazał wszystkim, prócz Harry'ego, Any, Emy, Rona i Hermiony rozejść się. Chłopiec i bliźniaczki jednak nie powiedzieli mu o głosach. Ron i Hermiona stwierdzili, że dobrze zrobili, ponieważ nawet w świecie czarodziejów jak słyszy się głosy, nie jest za dobrze. Legenda o Komnacie Tajemnic Na zielarstwie drugoklasiści uczyli się przesadzać młode mandragory - rośliny, które leczą osoby spetryfikowane. Neville Longbottom źle założył nauszniki, przez co zemdlał. Na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią z Lockhartem "uczyli się" jak poskromić chochliki kornwalijskie - dopiero Hermionie się to udało, sam nauczyciel uciekł z sali, jak i reszta uczniów, prócz Harry'ego, Any, Emy, Rona i Neville'a, którego chochliki powiesiły na żyrandolu. Na transmutacji uczyli się zaklęcia Ferraverto. Ron używając różdżki skleojonej taśmą klejącą zamiast zmienić Parszywka w filiżankę, zmienił go w nadal szarą i pokrytą futerkiem filiżankę bez ucha, ale za to z ogonem. Na historii magii Hermiona poprosiła profesora Binnsa, żeby opowiedział im o Komnacie Tajemnic. Nauczyciel niechętnie zgodził się, ponieważ uważał, że Komnata Tajemnic nie istnieje, a sam zajmuje się tylko faktami. Uczniowie dowiedzieli się, że jeden z Założycieli Hogwartu - Salazar Slytherin, żądał większej selekcji uczniów przyjmowanych do szkoły. Uważał, że tylko dzieci czarodziejów są godne uczenia się magii. Oczywiście nie udało mu się przekonać Godryka Gryffindora, Roweny Ravenclaw i Helgi Hufflepuff, więc opuścił Hogwart, ale przedtem według legendy miał zbudować komnatę zwaną Komnatą Tajemnic, w której uwięził grozę, mającą oczyścić szkołę z mugolaków, gdy pojawi się jego prawowity dziedzic. Tylko dziedzic Slytherina miał mieć władzę otwarcia komnaty. Trening Drużyna Gryfonów zamierzała potrenować na boisku quidditcha, ale okazało się, że Snape dał Ślizgonom pozwolenie na trening, żeby wypróbować ich nowego szukającego, którym okazał się Draco Malfoy. Okazało się także, że Lucjusz Malfoy wkupił syna do drużyny kupując im najnowsze Nimbusy 2001. Oburzona Hermiona powiedziała, że do drużyny Gryfonów nikt się nie wkupuje - liczy się talent. Malfoy nazwał ją wredną szlamą. Ron chciał rzucić na niego zaklęcie, ale przez fakt, że używał złamanej różdżki - dostał rykoszetem. W efekcie zaczął wymiotować ślimakami. Harry, Ana, Ema i Hermiona zaprowadzili go do Hagrida, żeby coś na to poradził. Gajowy powiedział, że nie ma rady i musi czekać aż przestanie pluć ślimakami. Harry, Ana i Ema dowiedzieli się, że szlama to obraźliwe przezwisko dziecka mugoli. Hagrid pocieszył Hermionę mówiąc, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Złośliwe tłuczki Mecz ze Slytherinem nie przebiegał pomyślnie dla Gryffindoru. Ślizgoni grali wyjątkowo brutalnie, a Malfoy jak zwykle szydził z Harry'ego, Any i Emy, którzy nie bardzo się tym przejęli. Nagle o mały włos nie oberwali tłuczkami. Tłuczku jednak nie zamierzały odpuścić, jakby uwziął się na chłopca i bliźniaczek. Ana i Ema uciekając przed tłuczkiem zdołały zdobyć dwa gole. Harry i Draco gonili znicz, jednocześnie uciekając przed drugim tłuczkiem. Harry złapał znicz, ale on i Ana i Ema oberwali tłuczkami w ramię i spadli z mioteł. Również Malfoy spadł na trawę i jęczał, choć nic mu nie było. Hermiona zatrzymała tłuczki, a Lockhart, mimo protestów Harry'ego, Any i Emy postanowił poskładać ich złamane kości. Zamiast tego pozbawił ich kości. W skrzydle szpitalnym dostali Szkiele-Wzro od pani Pomfrey, która ostrzegła ich, że czeka ich ciężka noc, bo odrastanie kości jest bolesne. W nocy Harry'ego, Anę i Emę odwiedził Zgredek. Okazało się, że to on zamknął przejście na peron i wysłał za nimi tłuczki, chcąc żeby wrócili do domu. Jednak znowu nie powiedział im dlaczego. Harry, Ana i Ema chcieli go zmusić, ale ten deportował się. Chwilę później weszli Dumbledore, McGonagall i Pomfrey niosąc na noszach spetryfikowanego Colina Creeveya - pierwszorocznego Gryfona, który był zafascynowany Harrym, Aną i Emą i przy każdej okazji robił im zdjęcia swoim aparatem. Dumbledore otworzył aparat, chcąc zobaczyć czy nie sfotografował potwora z Komnaty Tajemnic, ale zamiast tego spalił film. Oznajmił, że Komnata Tajemnic rzeczywiście znowu została otwarta. Klub Pojedynków Lockhart za zgodą Dumbledore'a zorganizował klub pojedynków. Już na początku pokazał brak umiejętności - Snape łatwo znokautował go zaklęciem rozbrajającym. Następnie uczniowie ćwiczyli w parach. Harry, Ana i Ema stanęli naprzeciw Malfoya. Niespodziewanie Ślizgon wyczarował węża i skorpiona. Harry, Ana i Ema widząc ze zwierzęta zmierzają ku Justinowi Finch-Fletchelyowi, Puchonowi, którego poznali na lekcji zielarstwa, zaczęli przemawiać w języku węża i skorpiona, nie zdając sobie jednak z tego sprawy. Wąż i skorpion posłuchali ich i zostawili Justina, a Snape jednym zaklęciem pozbył się ich (wcześniej próbował zrobić to Lockhart, ale tylko podrzucił zwierzęta do góry). Wszyscy odtąd myśleli, że Harry, Ana i Ema są Dziedzicami Slytherina. Ron i Hermona powiedzieli im, że Harry jest wężousty, a Ana i Ema potrafią rozmawiać z wszystkimi zwierzętami, prócz węży, gdyż ich język zupełnie różni się od reszty. Były to cechy czarnoksiężników - sam Slytherin był wężousty i rozmawiał ze zwierzętami. Harry, Ana i Ema w oczach innych wyglądali jakby szczuli węża i skorpiona na Justina. Jedynie Ron i Hermiona ich się nie bali. W gabinecie Dumbledore'a Harry, Ana i Ema wkrótce znaleźli na korytarzu spetryfikowanego Justina i Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, który oberwał najbardziej, ale jako duch nie mógł umrzeć drugi raz. McGonagall zaprowadziła ich do gabinetu Dumbeledore'a. Przyznali się Tiarze Przydziału, że zastanawiają się czy przydzieliła ich właściwie. Jednak gdy stwierdziła, że nadal najlepiej pasowaliby do Slytherinu, powiedzieli, że nie ma racji. Zobaczyli jak jakiś ptak spłonął. Dumbledore wytłumaczył im, że Fawkes to feniks - gdy nadchodzi jego czas staje w płomieniach, by odrodzić się z popiołu. Dowiadują się także, że feniksy potrafią przenosić niezwykłe ciężary, a ich łzy mają moc uzdrawiania. Nagle do gabinetu wpadł Hagrid wymachując zdechłym kogutem, krzycząc że Harry, Ana i Ema byli niewinni. Uspokoił się dopiero wtedy, gdy dyrektor zapewnił ich, że też nie wierzy, że mają coś wspólnego z atakami. Po wyjściu Hagrida zapytał ich czy chcą mu coś powiedzieć, ale odpowiedzieli, że nie, więc pozwolił im odejść. Eliksir Wielosokowy Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona podejrzewając, że Malfoy jest dziedzicem, wypili długo ważony przez Hermionę w łazience Jęczącej Marty eliksir wielosokowy. Harry zmienił się w Goyle'a, Ron w Crabbe'a, a Ana i Ema w Hestię i Florę Carrow. Hermiona miała przybrać postać Milicenty Bulstrode, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie poszła z nimi. Ku zadowoleniu Harry'ego, Any, Emy i Rona zmieniły się także głosy. Nie wiedząc, gdzie jest wejście do Pokoju Wspólnego Ślizgonów zapytali o to Penelopę Clearwater, dziewczynę Percy'ego, ale okazało się, że jest Krukonką i nie ma pojęcia gdzie jest wejście. Chłopcy i bliźniaczki natknęli się na Malfoya. Okazało się, że wejściem jest kamienna ściana, a hasło to "czysta krew". Draco szydził z Dumbledore'a i Hermiony, przez co Ron ledwo nad sobą panował. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron ledwo zdążyli uciec - eliksir przestał dzialać. Okazało się, że Hermiona wypiła eliksir z włosami kota Milicenty, przez co sama w połowie się w niego zmieniła, ponieważ eliskir wielosokowy nie służy do transumtacji w zwierzęta. Trafiła do skrzydła szpitalnego, a przyjaciele nadal nie znali odpowiedzi na pytanie kto jest dziedzicem Slytherina. Wiedzieli tylko, że nie był nim Draco Malfoy. Dziennik Toma Riddle'a Pewnego dnia Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona znaleźli w łazience Jęczącej Marty dziennik, który ktoś wyrzucił, trafiając ją w głowę. Okazało się jednak, że nic nie było w nim zapisane. I nawet zaklęcie Hermiony ujawniające niewidzialny atrament nic nie dało. Wiedzieli jedynie, że należał do Toma Marvolo Riddle'a - tak był podpisany. W nocy Harry, Ana i Ema spróbowali napisać coś w dzenniku. Okazało się, że ich pismo wsiąkało i pojawiało się inne - pismo Riddle'a. Dziennik wessał ich do czasów Toma Riddle'a. Ze wspomnienia dowiedzieli się, że Riddle oskarżył Hagrida i jego pająka Aragoga o napaść na uczennicę, która wtedy zginęła. Harry, Ana i Ema chcieli ratować przyjaciela, ale dziennik ich wyrzucił z powrotem do swoich czasów. Później ktoś rozwalił dormitorium chłopców - zginął dziennik Toma Riddle'a. Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona nie wierzyli, że Hagrid otworzył Komnatę Tajemnic, ale nie mieli odwagi go zapytać. Nigdy nie powiedział im dlaczego został wywalony z Hogwartu na trzecim roku. Aragog Gryfoni mieli grać z Puchonami, ale mecz został odwołany. McGonagall zaprowadziła Harry'ego, Anę, Emę i Rona do skrzydła szpitalnego. Okazało się, że Hermiona została spetryfikowana, a przy niej znaleziono lusterko. Chłopcy i bliźniaczki nie potrafili powiedzieć po co jej było. Hermiona była drugą spetryfikowaną osobą znalezioną z lusterkiem - po Penelopie Claerwater, której sama doradziła patrolowanie korytarzy za pomocą lusterka. McGonagall w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów ogłosiła, że został wprowadzony zakaz opuszczania dormitorium po zmroku, a na lekcję odprowadzać będą nauczyciele. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron pod peleryną-niewidką udali się do Hagrida. Chwilę po nich pojawili się Dumbledore i Korneliusz Knot, minister magii. Nie mogli ich zobaczyć, choć Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron odnieśli wrażenie, że dyrektor wiedział o ich obecności. Okazało się, że Knot przyszedł zabrać Hagrida do Azkabanu. Ten poprosił, żeby ktoś karmił Kła, gdy go nie będzie i poradził, żeby iść za pająkami jak ktoś chce się czegoś dowiedzieć. Do chatki przyszedł też Lucjusz Malfoy - Rada Nadzorcza zdecydowała o usunięciu Dumbledore'a z posady dyrektora. Ten przyjął to ze spokojem mówiąc, że jeśli ktoś poprosi go o pomoc, tą pomoc otrzyma, a naprawdę opuści szkołę dopiero wtedy, gdy już nikt nie pozostanie mu wierny. Dwunastolatkowie pod peleryną-niewidką odnieśli wrażenie, że powiedział to do nich. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron razem z Kłem poszli za pająkami zgodnie z radą Hagrida. Te zaprowadziły ich do gniazda wielkiej, ślepej akromantuli - Aragoga. Dowiedzieli się od niego, że Haggrid naprawdę nigdy nie otworzył Komnaty Tajemnic, a potwór, którego pająki się boją, który zabił dziewczynkę urodził się w zamku, podczas gdy Aragog przybył do Hagrida w kieszeni podróżnika. Aragog, choć nie pozwalał swoim dzieciom krzywdzić Hagrida, pozwolił im zjeść Harry'ego, Anę, Emę i Rona. Ci cudem uciekli, z pomocą Forda Anglii, który przyjechał niespodziewanie, jakby był nawiedzony. Odkrycie Hermiony Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron odwiedzili Hermionę w skrzydle szpitalnym. Potter i siostry Black odkryli, że dziewczynka miała coś ręce zaciśniętej w pięść. Okazało się, że Hermiona odkryła kim jest potwór z Komnaty Tajemnic. Był to bazyliszek - olbrzymi wąż, który zabija stworzeniem, pianie koguta jest dla niego zgubne i boją się go pająki. Harry słyszał głos bazyliszka poruszającego się rurami, a Ana i Ema koguta. Ostatnio ktoś wybijał koguty Hagrida. Harry, Ana i Ema stwierdzili, że tym razem nikt nie zginął, bo nikt nie spojrzał bazyliszkowi w oczy, nie wprost. Komnata Tajemnic Dziedzic Slytherina zostawił kolejną wiadomość - porwał do Komnaty Tajemnic Ginny Weasley. Harry, Ana i Ema, którzy zobaczyli z ukrycia napis, postanowili pójść do Lockharta, żeby mu powiedzieć co wiedzą - pomyśleli, że dziewczynka, która zginęła ostatnim razem to Jęcząca Marta. Okazało się, że Lockhart chciał uciec. Tak naprawdę niczego nie osiągnął, tylko przypisał sobie osiągnięcia innych czarodziei, którym zmodyfikował pamięć. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron zmusili go, żeby szedł z nimi. Odkryli, że wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic znajduje się w łazience Jęczącej Marty. Harry otworzył ją mową węży. Zepchnęli Lockharta, a później sami wskoczyli. Lockhart udało się podstępem wyrwać różdżkę Rona i chciał rzucić na nich zaklęcie zapomnienia, ale przez złamaną różdżką dostał rykoszetem, przez co stracił pamięć, a strop zawalił się odgradzając od nich Harry'ego, Anę i Emę. Polecili Ronowi usunąć trochę kamieni, żeby można było przejść, a sami poszli dalej. Tom Marvolo Riddle Harry, Ana i Ema znaleźli Ginny, która była zimna, choć jeszcze nie martwa. W komnacie pojawiło się wspomnienie Toma Riddle'a. Okazało się, że jest to Lord Voldemort i rośnie w silę, gdy Ginny słabnie. Harry, Ana i Ema stanęli w obronie Dumbledore'a, gdy Riddle go obraził. Po tym przyleciał Fawkes i rzucił im Tiarę Przydziału. Voldemort wypuścił bazyliszka. Harry, Ana i Ema nie mając różdżek (zabrał je Riddle, gdy rzucili je na posadzkę, podbiegając do Ginny). Fawkes wydłubał bazyliszkowi oczy, przez co nie mógł już zabić ich wzrokiem. Nadal jednak miał słuch. Nagle Harry, Ana i Ema zobaczyli wystający z Tiary Przydziału miecz z rękojeścią wysadzaną klejnotami. Chwycili go i zaczęli walczyć z bazyliszkiem. Udało im się przebić węża wbijając miecz w jego podniebienia. Bazyliszek został zabity, ale oni sami mieli wbite w przedramiona kły bazyliszka. Wyjęli je, ale czuli się fatalnie. Jak powiedział Riddle, jad bazyliszka szybko rozchodził się po ciele. Harry, Ana i Ema przebili kłami dziennik Toma Riddle'a, niszcząc tym wspomnienie i ratując życie Ginny. Im samym pomógł Fawkes lecząc rany swoimi łzami, które były jedynym antidotum na jad bazyliszka. Ptak wyniósł ich, Rona i Lockharta z Komnaty Tajemnic. Były już nauczyciel obrony trafił do szpitala imienia Świętego Munga. Uwolnienie Zgredka Dumbledore wrócił na stanowisko, a Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron otrzymali nagrodę za specjalne zasługi dla szkoły. Dyrektor polecił Ronowi, żeby wysłał sowę do Azbakanu z prośbą o zwolnienie Hagrida. Harry, Ana i Ema dowiedzieli się od Dumbledore'a, że chłopiec jest wężousty, a bliźniaczki potrafią rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, ponieważ Voldemort to potrafił - gdy próbował ich zabić dał im część swoich umiejętności. Żeby rozwiać ich wątpliwości czy pasują do Gryffindora pokazał im miecz, którym zabili bazyliszka. Był to Miecz Godryka Gryffindora, który dobyć może tylko prawdziwy Gryfon. Do gabinetu wszedł Zgredek, a raczej został wkopany przez Lucjusza Malfoya, któremu Dumbledore powiedział, że członkowie rady przyznali, że ich zastraszył, żeby go odwołali. Harry, Ana i Ema za zgodą Dumbledore'a wzięli zniszczony Dziennik Toma Riddle'a, chcąc oddać go Malfoyowi - on wrzucił go Ginny do kociołka, przez co ją opętał. Malfoy dał dzienik Zgredkowi, a ten otworzył go na polecienie Harry'ego, Any i Emy. W środku były ich skarpetki - każde z nich zdjęło po jednej i włożyło do dziennika, żeby podstępem uwolnić Zgredka. Malfoy wściekły chciał rzucić na nich klątwę uśmiercającą, ale Zgredek go zaatakował. Lucjusz wściekły poszedł sobie, a Harry, Ana i Ema poprosili Zgredka, żeby nigdy więcej go ich nie ratował. Uczta pożegnalna Puchar Domów znowu trafił do Gryffindoru, a osoby spetryfikowane wróciły do zdrowia. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron bardzo ucieszyli się na widok Hermiony. Później pojawił się Hagrid, który dostał ogromny aplauz od uczniów (nie licząc Ślizgonów) i nauczycieli. Wakacje Bolesna prawda Ana i Ema oglądały z Deaveyami wiadomości, gdzie została pokazana wiadomość o ucieczce niebezpiecznego seryjnego mordercy, choć nie zostało powiedziane skąd. Bliźniaczki domyśliły się, że chodziło o czarodzieja. Gdy telewizja pokazała jego zdjęcie, mimo że bardziej przypominał wrak niż człowieka, trudno było nie dostrzec ich podobieństwa do nich. Wtedy zrozumiały, że Hagrid i inni ich okłamali i co miała na myśli Parvati Patili podczas uczty powitalnej w pierwszej klasie. Ich ojciec żył. Nie czekając na reakcję wujostwa (dobrze wiedziały, że rozpoznali mężczyznę ze zdjęcia) pobiegły do Harry'ego. Okazało się, że chłopiec też widział reportaż razem z Dursleyami i również domyślił się kim był zbieg. "Ana i Ema poczuły jak coś podchodzi im do gardła. Nie trzeba było się dobrze przyglądać, żeby zauważyć, że były bardzo podobne do tego mężczyzny, chociaż bardziej przypominał wrak niż człowieka. ''- Tata - szepnęły, nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co mówią.'' Pobiegły do Harry'ego, próbując się opanować. Hagrid je okłamał. Wszyscy je okłamali. Już wiedziały dlaczego Parvati Patil mówiła, że na ich miejscu wstydziłaby się ojca. ''- Harry - zawołały wpadając do domu Dursleyów, nawet nie mówiąc "dzień dobry".'' ''- Wiem, widziałem - powiedział Harry''" Wizyta Marge Dursley i Malca Deaveya Harry, Ana i Ema poprosili wujów, żeby podpisali im pozwolenia na wyprawy do Hogsmeade. Vernon i Gregory powiedzieli, że podpiszą jak będą się zachowywać. Chłopiec i bliźniaczki bardzo się starali, ale pojawił się problem w postaci wizyty siostry Vernona - Marjorie Dursley i brata Gregory'ego - Malcolma Deaveya oraz jednych buldogów z ich hodowli - Majchera i Wajchara. Marge i Malc (oraz ich psy) nigdy nie lubili Harry'ego, Any i Emy (z wzajemnością) i przy każdej wizycie nie szczędzili obraźliwych słów na nich. Na szczęście dla chłopca i bliźniaczek nie odwiedzali ich często. Już pierwszego dnia (a mieli zostać przez tydzień) dali się we znaki, ale Harry, Ana i Ema zdołali się opanować, po prostu ignorowali ich słowa. Ku ich uldze wyglądało na to, że nawet jeśli oglądali wiadomości, nie rozpoznali w zbiegu ojca Any i Emy. Ostatniego dnia wizyty, gdy Marge i Malc obrazili rodziców Harry'ego, Any i Emy (bliźniaczki same nie wiedziały dlaczego stanęły wtedy w obronie ojca, którego, jak wszyscy, uważały za mordercę), stracili resztki opanowania i niechcący nadmuchali ciotkę i wuja (Dursleyowie i Deaveowie kazali im tak mówić na Marge i Malca, choć nie łączyło ich pokrewieństwo), przez co odlecieli niczym balony. Wujowie chcieli zmusić Harry'ego, Anę i Emę, żeby ściągnęli ją z powrotem, ale oni odmówili, zabrali swoje rzeczy i wściekli wybiegli z domu. Błędny Rycerz Harry, Ana i Ema zatrzymali się na Magnolia Crescent. Usiedli na chodniku zastanawiając się co dalej zrobić. Bali się, że poniosą konsekwencje za nadmuchanie ciotki Marge i wuja Malca, ponieważ już raz dostali ostrzeżenie od Ministerstwa Magii, gdy Zgredek zrzucił na panią Mason miskę leguminy. Nagle z pomiędzy krzaków naprzeciwko wyjrzał wielki, czarny pies. Harry, Ana i Ema odruchowo wyjęli różzki, a wtedy pojawił się wściekle fioletowy trzypiętrowy autobus. Wyszedł z niego niewiele starszy od nich chłopak, który przedstawił się jako Stan Shunpike, konduktor Błędnego Rycerza. Harry, Ana i Ema przedstawili mu się jako Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil i Padma Patil. Zanim wsiedli do pojazdu, spojrzeli w miejsce, w którym zobaczyli czarnego psa, ale jego już nie było. Szybko przekonali się, że jazda Błędnym Rycerzem nie należy do przyjemnych. Od Stana dowiedzieli się, że Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu, co było teoretycznie niemożliwe. Błędny Rycerz zgodnie z życzeniem Harry'ego, Any i Emy zatrzymał się przed Dziurawym Kotłem. Dziurawy Kocioł Gdy Harry, Ana i Ema wysiedli, pojawił się barman Tom. Wtedy Stan dowiedział się kim byli naprawdę. Bezzębny barman zaprowadził Harry'ego, Anę i Emę do pokoju, gdzie czekał na nich minister magii. Ku ich zaskoczeniu i uldze Knot oznajmił, że nakłuli ciotkę Marge i wuja Malca oraz zmodyfikowali im pamięć, a oni nie poniosą żadnych konsekwencji. Zapytany dlaczego Knot odpowiedział, że przecież nie wsadzają do Azkabanu za nadmuchanie ciotki i wuja. Powiedział jednak, że narazili się na niebezpieczeństwo uciekając z domu wujów i oznajmił, że Tom wskaże im pokój, w którym zamieszkają do końca wakacji, i poprosił, żeby już nigdy się nie oddalali. Harry, Ana i Ema wiedząc, że ma to związek z Syriuszem Blackiem, zapytali czy mają się czegoś obawiać, ale Knot stwierdził, że nic im nie grozi. Harry, Ana i Ema zakupili na Pokątnej potrzebne rzeczy, m.in. Potworną Księgę Potworów. Zachwycił ich najnowszy model miotły - Błyskawica. Oparli się jednak pokusie zakupu, pamiętając o Nimbusach 2000, ale codziennie chodzili oglądać miotłę. Dzień przed pierwszym września do Dziurawego Kotła zawitali Weasleyowie i Hermiona. Krzywołap Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona udali się do Magicznej menażerii, gdzie ta ostatnia zamierzała kupić sowę, a Ron jakieś lekarstwo dla Parszywka - szczur od pewnego czasu zmizerniał, schudł i przestał jeść. Harry, Ana i Ema podejrzewali, że to jego ostatnie dni, ponieważ zwykle szczury żyją tylko kilka lat, a Parszywek był w rodzinie Weasleyów od dwunastu. Ron dostał od sprzedawczyni eliksir wzmacniający dla szczurów, ale uprzedziła go, że kuracja może być bezcelowa. Nagle rudy kot o krzywych nogach i ogonie jak szczotka, zeskoczył z klatki i rzucił się na Parszywka, który z piskiem czmychnął ze sklepu i Ron musiał pobiec, żeby go złapać. Sprzedawczyni wyjaśniła, że jest to pół-kuguchar, którego nikt nie chciał kupić. Harry, Ana i Ema wzięli lekarstwo dla Parszywka, którego zapomniał Ron i też wyszli ze sklepu. Chłopakowi udało się złapać szczura i wsadzić do kieszeni. Ku ich zaskoczeniu Hermiona wyszła ze sklepu z Krzywołapem w ramionach (tak miał na imię kot). Kot od razu zaczął syczeć na Parszywka ukrytego w kieszeni Rona. Ana i Ema zrozumiały syk jako "I tak cię dorwę", ale to zignorowały. Harry, Ana i Ema dowiedzieli się też, że pan Weasley wygrał w loterii i cała rodzina Weasleyów spędziła wakacje w Egipcie, gdzie pracował Bill, starszy brat Rona. On za resztę wygranej dostał nową różdżkę. Wyjazd do Hogwartu Ostrzeżenie Tuż przed wyjazdem pan Weasley poprosił Harry'ego, Anę i Emę na bok. Powiedział im, że Syriusz Black był człowiekiem Voldemorta i uciekł z Azkabanu, żeby zabić Harry'ego, Anę i Emę, choć w przypadku bliźniaczek miał być może chcieć przekabacić je na stronę Voldemorta. Artur poprosił Harry'ego, Anę i Emę, żeby go nie szukali bez względu na to, co usłyszą. Zapytali dlaczego mieliby szukać kogoś, kto chce ich zabić, ale nie uzyskali odpowiedzi, gdyż musieli już wsiadać do pociągu. Dementor w pociągu Zajęli z Ronem i Hermioną ostatni wolny przedział. Oprócz nich był tu tylko nowy nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, profesor Remus Lupin, jak wyczytała Hermiona z jego walizki. Upewniając się, że mężczyzna śpi, Harry, Ana i Ema powiedzieli przyjaciołom, czego dowiedzieli się od pana Weasleya. Ron i Hermiona wyglądali na bardzo przejętych tą informacją. Nagle pociąg stanął, pogasły wszystkie światła, a szyby pokryły się szronem. Zrobiło się zimno, a niektórzy, w tym Ron, wyglądali na korytarz, żeby zobaczyć co wywołało takie zamieszanie. Nagle drzwi ich przedziału otworzyła nieznana Harry'emu, Anie i Emie kreatura, która zaczęła wysysać im wspomnienia. Na szczęście Lupin obudził się i przepędził kreaturę, którą, jak powiedział, był dementor - jeden ze strażników Azkabanu, najpodlejszych stworzeń, jakie pełzają po ziemi. Szukał on Syriusza Blacka. Dał Harry'emu, Anie i Emie czekoladę, mówiąc, że dobrze im zrobi, po czym wyszedł z przedziału, by rozmówić się z kierownikiem pociągu. Harry, Ana i Ema zapytali Rona i Hermionę czy też zemdleli, ale oni stwierdzili tylko, że czuli się jakby nigdy nie mieli być szczęśliwi. Chłopiec i bliźniaczki mówili, że słyszeli krzyk kobiety, ale Ron i Hermiona powiedzieli, że nikt nic nie krzyczał. Oni nie powiedzieli im tego, ale byli pewni, że słyszeli krzyk swoich matek, gdy Voldemort je mordował. Trzeci rok Lułarog thumb|right|Mały Lułarog thumb|left|Ana jako lwica Po dotarciu do Hogwartu Harry, Ana i Ema zostali poproszeni przez McGonagall do ich gabinetu, gdzie zostali poinformowani o środkach ostrożności, żeby uchronić ich przed Blackiem. Po tym Harry'emu pozwoliła udać się na ucztę, a Anę i Emę zaprowadziła do gabinetu dyrektora. "Obok żerdzi, na której stał feniks Fawkes, stał duży kojec, który z łatwością mógł pomieścić kilkanaście szczeniąt. Na jego środku, zwinięty w kłębek, spał szczeniak lub kociak o jasnobrązowej sierści z ciemnymi cętkami. Gdy Ana i Ema podeszły bliżej ze zdumieniem zauważyły, że to, co wzięły za psa lub kota, było w rzeczywistości małym lwiątkiem." Dumbledore wyjaśnił, że rodzice Lułaroga (tak nazwał lewka) zginęli stratowani przez stado antylop gnu, a on postanowił przygarnąć ich młode, żeby uchronić go przed ZOO i dać możliwość powrotu do naturalnego środowiska, czyli sawannę. Zadaniem Any i Emy było nauczenie go pod postacią lwic tego, czego powinna nauczyć go matka. Bliźniaczki nieco zaskoczone zgodziły się. Pierwsza lekcja skradania się odbyła się następnego dnia. (Na uczcie powitalnej Malfoy nabijał się z nich i Harry'ego, a Fred i George powiedzieli, że nie był taki cwany kiedy ze strachem wpadł do ich przedziału i zsikał się w majtki). Lewek okazał się bardzo pojętnym uczniem i do tego ciekawskim świata. Ana i Ema szybko przywiązały się do Lułargoa i zaczęły mówić na niego "Lułi". Aby nauczyć go życia w stadzie, poprosiły o pomoc watahę wilków szarych z lasu, w którym uczyły Lułaroga (nie był to Zakazany Las). Wilki o dziwo zgodziły się i po rytuale zakończonym polowaniem (bez Lułiego, tylko z Aną i Emą pod postaciami wilków), który jak podejrzewały Ana i Ema oznaczał, że zostały przyjęte do watahy, odbyła się pierwsza lekcja z lwiątkiem. Odtąd lekcje z wilkami odbywały się zawsze w piątki. Czasem wataha pojawiała się na błoniach, przez co wszyscy szybko dowiedzieli się, że Ana i Ema korzystały z pomocy wilków. Lułarog niekiedy bardziej słuchał Any i Emy niż swojego właściciela, Dumbledore'a. thumb|right|Wataha wilków thumb|left|Ana jako wilk Pierwsza lekcja wróżbiarstwa Na trzecim roku można było wybrać nowe przedmioty. Ana, tak jak Ema, Harry, Ron i Hermiona wybrała wróżbiarstwo i Opiekę Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Hermiona oprócz tego wybrała wszystkie możliwe przedmioty. Nikt jednak nie wiedział jak zamierza pogodzić te wszystkie zajęcia, z których część odbywała się w tym samym czasie. Już na pierwszej lekcji wróżbiarstwa Ana, Ema, Harry i Ron, a szczególnie Hermiona, pożałowali, że wybrali ten przedmiot. Musieli wróżyć z fusów. Według profesor Trelawney w filiżankach Harry'ego, Any i Emy pojawił się ponurak, co miało oznaczać, że grozi im śmierć. Później profesor McGonagall uspokoiła uczniów, że Trelawney co roku przepowiada komuś śmierć, ale te przepowiednie nigdy się nie sprawdzały. Nie ukrywała też, że nie lubi wróżbiarstwa i uważa ten przedmiot za zbędny. Harry, Ana i Ema przypomnieli sobie jednak o tajemniczym psie, którego widzieli po ucieczce z domu wujostw. Zdali sobie sprawę, że przypominał on ponuraka. Później Ana i Ema wracając z lekcji z Lułarogiem, znowu zobaczyły na błoniach tego czarnego psa. Lewek, jak to ciekawski maluch, chciał do niego podejść, ale Ana go zatrzymała. Sama z Emą chciała podejść do psa, ale ten czmychnął do Zakazanego Lasu. Później Ana i Ema z Harrym i Ronem zmyślali coraz to straszniejsze przepowiednie, zamiast naprawdę odrobić zadanie z wróżbiarstwa. Pierwsza lekcja Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami Na pierwszej lekcji Hagrid, który został nauczycielem ONMS na miejsce profesora Kettleburna, który przeszedł na emeryturę, pokazał trzecioklasistom hipogryfy. Powiedział, że są to bardzo honorne stworzenia i łatwo je obrazić. Neville'a zaatakowała Potworna Księga Potworów, ponieważ ją otworzył, zapominając o tym, żeby pogłaskać ją po grzbiecie. Ślizgoni znowu nabijali się z Harry'ego, Any i Emy, udając że za nimi stoi dementor. Hermiona zażenowana zachowaniem bandy Draco powiedziała przyjaciołom, żeby nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Harry, Ana i Ema jako jedyni odważyli się przywitać z hipogryfem Hardodziobem. Pomimo początkowego zawahania, udało im się zyskać szacunek hipogryfa. Później Hagrid posadził ich na hardodziobie i ku ich przerażeniu, zwierzę wzleciało w powietrze. Po chwili stwierdzili jednak, że lot na hipogryfie tuż nad jeziorem to świetnie przeżycie. Następnie Malfoy obraził Hardodzioba i ten niegroźnie go zranił, ale on udawał, że umiera. Hagrid kazał uczniom rozejść się, a Malfoya zabrał do skrzydła szpitalnego. Później okazało się, że Hardodziob został skazany na śmierć, a Malfoy chodził po szkole i udawał ofiarę. Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona starali się pocieszyć przyjaciela i pomóc mu w napisaniu apelacji. Jego lekcje stały się nudne, bo tylko karmili gumochłony. Bogin Większość uczniów od razu polubiła profesora Lupina, choć oczywiście Malfoy się z niego nabijał. Na pierwszej lekcji obrony poznali zaklęcie Riddikulus, które zamieniało bogina w coś śmiesznego. Bogin przed Harrym, Aną i Emą zmienił się w dementora. Lupin jednak nie pozwolił im z nim walczyć, tylko sam rozprawił się z boginem, który na chwilę przybrał postać pełni. Później, gdy w Proroku Codziennym pojawiła się informacja, że Syriusz Black jest w Hogsmeade, Malfoy powiedział Harry'emu, Anie i Emie, że na ich miejscu chciałby się zemścić, lecz oni nie mieli pojęcia o czym mówił. Bliźniaczki nie mówiły o tym Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, ale w głębi duszy pragnęły zobaczyć swojego ojca i nie do końca wierzyły w to, co o nim mówili. Syriusz Black w Hogwarcie Pewnego dnia Gryfoni zastali pocięte płótno portretu Grubej Damy, a ona sama gdzieś zniknęła. Okazało się, ze do Hogwartu wtargnął Syriusz Black i chciał wejść do Wieży Gryffindoru, ale Gruba Dama nie chciała go wpuścić i w złości pociął ją. Szkoła została zamknięta, żeby odciąć Blackowi drogę ucieczki, lecz jemu znów udało się uciec. Harry, Ana i Ema udając, że śpią (uczniowie zostali położeni w Wielkiej Sali), podsłuchali rozmowę Dumbledore'a ze Snape'em. Mistrz eliksirów twierdził, że to Lupin mógł wpuścić Syriusza do Hogwartu, ale dyrektor powiedział, że nie wierzy, żeby jakikolwiek nauczyciel pomógł Blackowi. Ana i Ema, choć starały się tego nie okazywać, cieszyły się, że ich ojciec dostał się do Hogwartu, a jednocześnie martwiło je to, że nie osiągnął swego celu, jakikolwiek był. Na miejsce Grubej Damy zatrudniono Sir Cadogona, ponieważ był on jedynym chętnym. Mapa Huncwotów Ponieważ Harry, Ana i Ema nie mieli podpisanych pozwoleń na wypady do Hogsmeade, musieli zostać w zamku. Ron i Hermiona pocieszyli ich, a po powrocie dali im zakupione przez siebie słodycze. Następnym razem Harry, Ana i Ema postanowili udać się do wioski ukryci pod peleryną-niewidką. Nie zdążyli jednak tam dość, gdyż zatrzymali ich Fred i George. Bliźniacy zaprowadzili ich do składzika na miotły, gdzie dali im kawałek pergaminu. Początkowo wydawał im się bezużyteczny, ale po chwili okazało się, że była to Mapa Huncwotów, ukazująca Hogwart i osoby aktualnie się w nim znajdujące - co robią i gdzie są. Mapa została stworzona przez czterech chłopców o pseudonimach Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz. Fred i George wykradli ją Filchowi, gdy byli na pierwszym roku, ale zarówno oni, jak i Harry, Ana i Ema nie mieli pojęcia kim byli Huncwoci. Bliźniacy wskazali im tajne przejście za garbem Jednookiej Wiedźmy, prowadzące prosto do Miodowego Królestwa. Hogsmeade Harry, Ana i Ema poszli za radę bliźniaków i udali się do Hogsmeade przez tajne przejście. W ten sposób dostali się do Miodowego Królestwa, ukryci pod peleryną. Zastali tam Rona i Hermionę. Przyjaciółka uważała, że powinni oddać Mapę Huncwotów profesor McGonagall, ale zarówno Harry, Ana i Ema, jak i Ron, uważali to za zły pomysł. Razem poszli do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie Harry, Ana i Ema po raz pierwszy skosztowali kremowego piwa, który od razu stał się ich ulubionym napojem. Nagle do pubu wszedł Knot w towarzystwie McGonagall, Flitwicka i Hagrida. Na szczęście żadne z nich nie zauważyło Harry'ego, Any i Emy ukrytych pod stolikiem. Dzięki temu mogli podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają. Dowiedzieli się szokującej rzeczy - rodzice Harry'ego i matka Any i Emy zginęli, ponieważ zdradził ich Strażnik Tajemnicy, którym miał być Syriusz Black. Rzekomo opuścił on kryjówkę, wiedząc że wkrótce pojawi się tam Voldemort. Jego dawny przyjaciel, Peter Pettigrew, ponoć chciał pomścić Jamesa, Lily i Ally, ale Black rozwalił go zostawiając tylko palec i kupkę zakrwawionych szmat, a przed tym zabił dwunastu mugoli. A to wszystko na oczach pięćdziesięciu innych. Najgorsza wiadomość miała jednak dopiero nadejść. Okazało się, że James i Lily Potter byli rodzicami chrzestnymi Any i Emy, Ally Black - matką chrzestną Harry'ego, a co za tym idzie Syriusz Black był i nadal pozostawał jego ojcem chrzestnym. Wściekli Harry, Ana i Ema wybiegli z pubu. Bliźniaczki w głębi duszy nie wierzyły do końca w to, co usłyszały. Dementorzy na boisku Pierwszy mecz Gryffindor rozegrał z Hufflepuffem, ponieważ Malfoy wykorzystując swoją "kontuzję" przesunął mecz Slytherinu. Powodem tego była okropna pogoda tego dnia. Przez deszcz ledwo było co widać, a w dodatku wiał silny wiatr i było zimno. Hermiona pomogła Harry'emu, rzucając na jego okulary zaklęcie odbijające krople deszczu. Nagle na boisko wtargnęli dementorzy, przez co Harry, Ana i Ema spadli z mioteł, a przed bolesnym upadkiem z pięćdziesięciu stóp uratował ich Dumbledore. Po przebudzeniu się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym dowiedzieli się, że dyrektor się wściekł i dementorom nie wolno już wchodzić na teren Hogwartu. Niestety okazało się, że Nimbusy 2000 walnęły w Bijącą Wierzbę, i nie można już było ich naprawić. Patronus Profesor Lupin na prośbę Harry'ego, Any i Emy zgodził się nauczyć ich bronić się przed dementorami. Wyjawił on, że spodziewał się, że ich bogin zmieni się w Voldemorta, a nie pozwolił im z nim walczyć, ponieważ z boginami nie należy przesadzać. Harry, Ana i Ema przyznali, że rzeczywiście przez moment pomyśleli o Voldemorcie, ale przypomnieli sobie o kreaturze z pociągu. Ćwiczyli na boginie Zaklęcie Patronusa. Choć na początku sprawiało im trudność, udało im się wyczarować srebrne tarcze. Zapytali Lupina co stanie się z Syriuszem Blackiem, gdy zostanie złapany. Dowiedzieli się, że ma zostać poddany pocałunkowi dementora, który wysysa duszę. Harry stwierdził, że sobie na to zasłużył. Wtedy Lupin przyznał, że znał Syriusza, Jamesa i Petera. Ana i Ema choć starały się nie okazywać emocji, wystraszyły się, że złapią ich ojca i dojdzie do pocałunku dementora. Syriusz Black w Wieży Gryffindoru Któregoś wieczoru Harry, Ana i Ema zobaczyli czarnego psa w towarzystwie Krzywołapa. Chcieli zobaczyć, gdzie idą, ale zauważyli tylko, że doszli do Bijącej Wierzby, po czym zniknęli im z pola widzenia. W nocy Gryfonów obudził krzyk Rona. Zasłona przy jego łóżku była poszarpana. Opowiedział on, że zaatakował go Syriusz Black z nożem, lecz spłoszył go jego krzyk. Okazało się, że Sir Cadogan wpuścił Syriusza, bo ten miał listę haseł do Wieży Gryffindoru, którą zrobił sobie Neville. Wściekła McGonagall wyrzuciła Cadogona ze stanowiska, a na jego miejsce z powrotem powróciła Gruba Dama, zastrzegając sobie jednak ochronę. Ana i Ema z trudem ukrywały radość, że ich ojcu udało się wejść do Wieży Gryffindoru. Choć wszyscy twierdzili, że pomylił łóżka, one podświadomie czuły, że wybrał właściwe łóżko. Błyskawice Nadeszły święta Bożego Narodzenia. Harry, Ana i Ema oprócz tradycyjnych swetrów Weasleyów i słodyczy, dostali najnowsze miotły - Błyskawice. Nie wiedzieli jednak od kogo, bo paczki nie były podpisane i nie było w nich żadnych listów. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron byli zachwyceni nowymi miotłami. Później razem z Hermioną zeszli do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie usiedli razem z nieliczną grupą uczniów i nauczycielami przy jednym stole. Pojawiła się nawet Trelawney, która rzadko opuszczała swoją Wieżę, twierdząc, że poza nią jej wewnętrzne oko ma zakłócenia. Później profesor McGonagall pojawiła się w Wieży Gryffindoru i skonfiskowała Harry'emu, Ani i Emie Błyskawice. Okazało się, że Hermiona doniosła jej o miotłach, sądząc że mógł je przysłać Syriusz Black, więc miały zostać rozebrane i sprawdzone pod kątem zaklęć. Choć Harry, Ana i Ema w duchu przyznali jej rację, byli na nią wściekli i bali się, że gdy dostaną Błyskawice z powrotem, nie będą już takie jak przedtem. Ron także był zły na Hermionę. Peter Pettigrew na Mapie Huncwotów Którejś nocy Harry, Ana i Ema oglądali Mapę Huncwotów. Nagle zobaczyli na niej Petera Pettigrew, który był przecież uznany za martwego. Wyszli z Wieży Gryffindoru, żeby to sprawdzić, ale natknęli się na Snape'a. Chciał on odczytać Mapę, ale ta pokazała tylko obraźliwe słowa od czwórki Huncwotów. Chciał skonfiskować przedmiot, ale wtedy pojawił się Lupin. Zabrał Mapę Huncwotów i kazał Harry'emu, Anie i Emie pójść za nim. W gabinecie zbeształ ich za to, że wystawiali się jak na talerzu zbiegłemu mordercy i powiedział, żeby nie oczekiwali, że dalej będzie ich krył. Harry, Ana i Ema powiedzieli mu tylko, że widzieli na Mapie Petera Pettigrew. Lupin powiedział, że to niemożliwe, ale Ana i Ema podświadomie wiedziały, że pomyślał o tym samym co one. Jeśli Pettigrew żył, prawda o tym, co wydarzyło się dwanaście lat temu między nim a ich ojcem, mogła być inna niż wersja, którą ludzie uznawali za prawdę. Odkrycie W nocy Ana zastała w swoim łóżku Parszywka. Dopiero wtedy ona i Ema zdały sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie rozumiały pisków szczura Rona, chociaż potrafiły rozmawiać ze wszystkimi zwierzętami, oprócz węży. Zauważyły też, że Parszywkowi brakowało jednego palca. Bliźniaczki odniosły szczura do dormitorium chłopców, a same pod postacią kotów udały się do biblioteki. Tam odkryły, że jeśli czarodziej potrafiący rozmawiać ze zwierzętami, nie może zrozumieć co mówi zwierzę, ma do czynienia z animagiem. Wtedy zrozumiały, że Parszywek tak naprawdę był Peterem Pettigrew i to on zdradził Jamesa, Lily, Ally i po części także Syriusza, którego wrobił. Dowiedziały się także, że kuguchar potrafi wyczuć animaga. I dlatego Krzywołap pomagał temu psu, którym jak się domyśliły, był ich ojciec pod postacią animaga. "Ana poczuła jak coś porusza się po jej prześcieradle. Podniosła kołdrę i ku swojemu zdumieniu zobaczyła Parszywka, jak zwykle przeraźliwie chudego i wystraszonego. Jednym ruchem ręki chwyciła szczura, który wydał z siebie przeciągły pisk. ''- Nie bój się, Parszywku - powiedziała Ana. - Nie powinieneś tu wchodzić, chcesz żeby Krzywołap cię dorwał?'' Parszywek jednak nie przestawał piszczeć. Obudził tym Emę. ''- Czemu trzymasz Parszywka? - zapytała siostrę.'' ''- Był w moim łóżku - odpowiedziała Ana. - Chyba lepiej będzie, jeśli odniesiemy go do dormitorium chłopców.'' Nie zrobiły nawet kilku kroków, gdy nagle zdały sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie rozumiały pisków szczura Rona. Dopiero po prawie trzech latach odkąd poznały Parszywka. Ale czy rzeczywiście go znały? Odniosły szczura do dormitorium chłopców, gdzie wskoczył pod kołdrę Rona. Same przemieniły się w koty i udały się do biblioteki. Sięgnęły po jedną z ksiąg o niezwykłych cechach. Szybko znalazły to, co je interesowało: Czarodziej potrafiący rozmawiać ze zwierzętami zrozumie każdy dźwięk wydany przez zwierzę. Jeśli nie rozumie, a zwierzę nie jest wężem, ma do czynienia z animagiem. Bowiem animag nigdy nie będzie wydawał prawdziwie zwierzęcych dźwięków. ''- Peter Pettigrew - powiedziały jednocześnie Ana i Ema.'' ''- Czyli Mapa nie kłamała - stwierdziła Ana.'' ''- Ojciec jest niewinny - dodała Ema."'' Kłótnia Ana i Ema podekscytowane powiedziały o swoim odkryciu Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie. Chłopcy jednak nie uwierzyli im. Potter oskarżył ich, że mówią tak, tylko dlatego, że chodziło o ich ojca. O ile Ana i Ema rozumiały postawę Harry'ego, nie mogły zrozumieć dlaczego Ron nie chciał im uwierzyć. Jedynie Hermiona zdawała się przyjmować do wiadomości, że mogą mieć rację, jednak i ona była nastawiona sceptycznie. Harry i Ron wściekli na bliźniaczki przestali się do nich odzywać, co sprawiło im podwójną przykrość, mimo że Hermiona się od nich nie odwróciła. "Ana i Ema jako koty wbiegły do dormitorium chłopców. Nie potrafiły ukrywać radości. Obudziły Harry'ego i Rona. Zanim zdążyli zorientować się kto wyrwał ich ze snu, pobiegły do swojego dormitorium, aby obudzić Hermionę. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zeszli ziewając do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie stały Ana i Ema, już w ludzkiej postaci, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. ''- Mam nadzieję, że macie jakiś rozsądny powód, by budzić nas w środku nocy - powiedział Ron.'' ''- No jasne, że mamy - odparła Ana. - Znalazłam Parszywka w moim łóżku.'' ''- Przecież już go odniosłyście, nie? - zapytał Harry.'' ''- Tak, ale nie o to chodzi - odpowiedziała Ema. - Chodzi o to, że nigdy nie rozumiałyśmy pisków Parszywka. Byłyśmy w bibliotece i przeczytałyśmy, że jeśli czarodziej potrafiący rozmawiać ze zwierzętami nie rozumie mowy zwierzęcia, a nie jest to wąż, ma do czynienia z animagiem - wyjaśniła.'' ''- Ale... An, Em... każdy animag musi być zarejestrowany. Pamiętacie co mówiła McGonagall? - zapytała Hermiona.'' ''- I myślisz, że każdy animag przestrzega obowiązku rejestracji? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Ana.'' ''- Czekajcie, do czego wy właściwie zmierzacie? - zapytał Harry.'' ''- Naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Parszywek jest w rodzinie Rona dwanaście lat. Zaskakująco długo jak na zwykłego szczura. I nie ma palca. A po Pettigrew został tylko palec - powiedziała Ana.'' ''- Nie ma palca, bo pewnie przejechał go walec - odparł Ron oskarżycielskim tonem.'' ''- Gdyby przejechał go walec, to zostałby po nim tylko krwawy placek - zauważyła Ema.'' ''- No chyba, że to był walec dla mrówek - dodała Ana.'' Bliźniaczki spojrzały po przyjaciołach, którzy nadal zdawali się nie wiedzieć o czym mówiły. Jedynie mina Hermiony zdradzała, że się domyśla. ''- To oznacza, że nasz ojciec jest niewinny - powiedziała Ana.'' ''- Nie wiemy tylko co dokładnie wydarzyło się dwanaście lat temu - dodała Ema.'' ''- A ja wiem - odezwał się Harry. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć złość zmieszaną z goryczą. - Zdradził moich rodziców i waszę matkę. Opuścił kryjówkę zanim przyszedł Voldemort, bo wiedział, że przyjdzie. Natknął się na Petera Pettigrew, wściekł się, zabił dwunastu mugoli i rozwalił Petera Pettigrew, po którym został...'' ''- ... Tylko palec - przerwała mu Ana.'' ''- To co wszyscy mówią, to tylko oficjalna wersja. Nie wiemy jak było naprawdę - dodała Ema.'' ''- Pięćdziesięciu mugoli widziało jak go zabija - zauważył Harry.'' - A może tak im się tylko wydawało? - zasugerowała Ema. ''- W każdym razie, chyba nie zaprzeczysz, że człowiek może żyć bez palca? - zapytała Ana.'' ''- No, nie... ale... Bzdury! Mówicie tak, bo chodzi o waszego ojca. Myślicie, że niczego nie zauważyłem? Starałyście się to ukryć, ale cieszyłyście, gdy dostał się do Hogwartu, a potem do naszej Wieży. A gdy Lupin powiedział o pocałunku dementora, wystraszyłyście się. Wtedy myślałem, że to przez to, co robi taki pocałunek, ale teraz wiem, że było inaczej! - Wściekł się Harry.'' ''- Nie zaprzeczymy - odparły spokojnie Ana i Ema, choć w środku czuły jak się gotują. Dlaczego oni nawet nie starali się przyjąć do wiadomości, że miały rację? O ile rozumiały zachowanie Harry'ego, o tylko nie mogły zrozumieć dlaczego Ron im nie wierzył. Jedynie Hermiona zdawała się wierzyć w ich słowa, ale i ona pozostawała sceptyczna.'' ''- PEWNIE SIĘ Z NIM POTAJEMNIE SPOTYKACIE, CO? MOŻE PODCZAS LEKCJI Z LUŁAROGIEM? MOGŁEM SIĘ OD RAZU DOMYŚLIĆ, ŻE JESTEŚCIE TAKIE JAK ON! ZDRA... - krzyknął Harry, ale przerwała mu Ana:'' ''- NIBY CO? HĘ? SKORO TAK BARDZO NIE CHCESZ, ŻEBY PRAWDZIWY ZDRAJCA TWOICH RODZICÓW ZOSTAŁ UKARANY, TO PROSZĘ BARDZO! - ryknęła.'' ''- ALE NIE LICZ NA TO, ŻE MY TAK TO ZOSTAWIMY! I NIE, ANI RAZU NIE WIDZIAŁYŚMY OJCA! - krzyknęła Ema.'' ''- JAKBYŚ ZAPOMNIAŁ, VOLDEMORT ZABIŁ WTEDY TEŻ NASZĄ MATKĘ! - ryknęła Ana.'' ''- I DLA TWOJEJ INFORMACJI NA LEKCJACH Z LUŁAROGIEM UCZYMY GO POLOWANIA, A W PIĄTKI TAKŻE ŻYCIA W STADZIE Z WATAHĄ WILKÓW! - ryknęły jednocześnie Ana i Ema.'' ''- Nie odzywajcie się do mnie - warknął Harry.'' ''- Z przyjemnością - odparły wściekle Ana i Ema.'' ''- Do mnie też - dodał Ron.'' ''- Świetnie, miło wiedzieć, że bardziej ufasz swojemu głupiemu, zdradzieckiemu szczurowi, niż nam - zadrwiła Ana.'' ''- Też sobie życzysz, żebyśmy się do ciebie nie odzywały, Hermiono? - zapytała Ema tonem pełnym pretensji, choć do Hermiony ich nie miała.'' ''- Ja... nie... - jąkała się Hermiona.'' ''- Dobra, nie musisz odpowiadać - powiedziała Ema.'' Bliźniaczki odwróciły się bez słowa i poszły do dormitorium. Położyły się na łóżku Any, czując łzy spływające im po policzkach." Rano Ron zastał na swoim prześcieradle krew i kłaki sierści Parszywka. Uznał to za dowód na to, że Ana i Ema nie miały racji, i nakrzyczał na Hermionę, twierdząc że Krzywołap zjadł Parszywka. Ana i Ema były pewne, że Pettigrew znowu upozorował swoją śmierć. Sekret Lupina Po kłótni z Harrym i Ronem, Ana i Ema chciały z kimś porozmawiać. Z kimś, kto by uwierzył, że miały rację. Nie mogła to być Hermiona, bo choć ona się nie obraziła, to nadal pozostawała sceptyczna. Odpowiedź szybko nasunęła im się na myśl: Remus Lupin, który - wszystko na to wskazywało - przyjaźnił się z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Peterem. Nie dane im było jednak porozmawiać z nauczycielem obrony, ponieważ zobaczyły go, zwiniętego w kłębek w swoim gabinecie, pod postacią wilkołaka. "Ana i Ema jako koty pobiegły do gabinetu profesora Lupina. Gdy tylko stanęły przed jego drzwiami, od razu wyczuły, że coś było nie tak. Zza drzwi nie dochodził żaden, nawet najcichszy dźwięk. Zaczęły drapać w drzwi, żeby obudzić Lupina, lecz nic się nie działo. ''- Zajrzyj przez dziurkę - powiedziała szeptem Ema, gdy po kilku minutach Lupin nadal nie otwierał, a na drzwiach pojawiły się ślady ich pazurów.'' ''- Dobra - zgodziła się Ana.'' Za pomocą pazurów wspięła się po drzwiach i jednym okiem zajrzała do środka. To co zobaczyła zmroziło jej krew w żyłach. W kącie leżało skulone owłosione stworzenie. Miało długie nogi, ręce i pysk. Posiadał groźnie wyglądające kły i ostro zakończone pazury. Wilkołak poruszył jednym okiem, lecz nadal leżał zwinięty w kłębek. ''- No i co, An? Widzisz coś? - zapytała Ema.'' ''- Lepiej sama to zobacz, Em, bo nie uwierzysz - odpowiedziała Ana, zeskakując z drzwi.'' Ema również zajrzała przez dziurkę i tak samo, gdy jej siostra to zobaczyła, widok wilkołaka zmroził jej krew w żyłach. Zeskoczyła z drzwi. ''- Myślisz, że nauczyciele wiedzą, że Lupin jest wilkołakiem? - zapytała Ana.'' ''- Raczej tak, no bo przecież ktoś by się w końcu zorientował, że znika w każdą pełnię - odpowiedziała Ema.'' ''- To dlatego Snape go zastępował. I mówił o wilkołakach. I jego patronus. To była przecież pełnia.'' ''- Ten eliksir, który przyniósł Lupinowi. Może to coś na jego przypadłość?'' ''- Pewnie tak, w końcu wilkołak normalnie nie leżałby sobie spokojnie zwinięty w kłębek.'' ''- Musiał rzucić zaklęcie wyciszające, dlatego nie słychać żadnych dźwięków.'' ''- Nic dziwnego. Raczej nie chciałby, żeby ktoś usłyszał jego jęki podczas przemiany.'' Ana i Ema popatrzyły po sobie. Wiedziały, że pomyślały o tym samym miejscu. Chciały powiedzieć o odkryciu Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, ale przypomniały sobie, że chłopcy nie odzywają się do nich, a nie chciały mówić tylko przyjaciółce. Po chwili pomyślały, że nie byłoby uczciwe w stosunku do Lupina zdradzać im jego sekret." Rozmowa z Lupinem Harry i Ron dalej nie odzywali się do Any i Emy. Odsuwali się od nich, gdy siadali razem w ławce, udawali że nie ich znają. To zachowanie strasznie irytowało Hermionę, ale bliźniaczki miały inne zmartwienie. Musiały mocno się starać, żeby swoim zachowaniem nie zdradzić, że widziały Lupina-wilkołaka. O ile przed innymi lekcjami udawało im się zachowywać naturalnie, o tyle było to trudne na OPCM. Ku ich zaskoczeniu po lekcji Lupin poprosił ich do swojego gabinetu. Ku ponownemu zaskoczeniu okazało się, że wiedział, że zobaczyły go przemienionego, ale nie był za to zły. Wyjaśnił im jak został wilkołakiem. Ana i Ema powiedziały mu o podejrzeniach dotyczących ojca. Lupin nie tylko stwierdził, że mogą mieć rację, ale powiedział, że sam zastanawiał się co stało się między Syriuszem a Glizdogonem dwanaście lat temu, po tym jak bliźniaczki i Harry zobaczyli na Mapie Huncwotów Petera Pettigrew. Lupin przyznał, że pomagał tworzyć mapę. Wtedy Ana i Ema zrozumiały kim byli Huncwoci. "Zbliżała się lekcja Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Ana i Ema czuły jak coś podchodzi im do gardeł. A jeśli Lupin coś zauważy? Jak zareaguje jeśli dowie się, że wiedzą kim jest? Stop - powiedział cichy głosik w ich głowach. - Zachowujcie się naturalnie. Gdy Lupin wpuścił ich do klasy, Anie i Emie wydawało się, że przez chwilę patrzył prosto na nie. *** ''- Koniec lekcji. Powtórzcie wszystko, czego się nauczyliście. To może wam pomóc na egzaminie - oznajmił Lupin i klasa zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia. - Ana, Ema, możecie na chwilkę zostać? - zapytał, gdy bliźniaczki były już w połowie drogi do drzwi.'' Hermiona także stanęła, jakby nie wiedziała czy ma iść z Harrym i Ronem, czy zaczekać na Anę i Emę. ''- No idziesz czy nie? - zapytał Harry.'' ''- Idź - powiedziały Ana i Ema, zanim Hermiona zdążyła otworzyć usta.'' Lupin odczekał aż Harry, Ron i Hermiona wyjdą z klasy. ''- Chodźcie do mojego gabinetu. Tam porozmawiamy na spokojnie - powiedział.'' Ana i Ema szły za nim czując jak serca walą im w piersiach. Po co chce z nimi rozmawiać? Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby wiedział... Niby skąd? Nawet nie zauważyły kiedy znaleźli się w gabinecie Lupina. Zamknął drzwi i wskazał jedne z krzeseł. Ana i Ema czując, że nogi miały jak z galarety, przyjęły zaproszenie. Lupin przysunął sobie trzecie krzesło i usiadł na nim. ''- Wyglądałem gorzej, o wiele gorzej, uwierzcie mi - powiedział Lupin.'' Ana i Ema przełknęły ślinę. Jakim cudem on wiedział? ''- Nie wiemy o czym pan mówi, profesorze - skłamały.'' ''- Ależ wiecie - odparł Lupin. Ku ich zaskoczeniu uśmiechał się.'' ''- Skąd pan wie? - zapytały, czując ulgę, że nie był zły.'' ''- Ktoś w nocy odrapał mi drzwi do gabinetu. I gdy leżałem tak skulony jako wilkołak, zdawało mi się, że słyszałem jak coś drapie po drzwiach z drugiej strony. Pomyślałem, że tylko dwie osoby w całym Hogwarcie mogły to zrobić - wyjaśnił Lupin. - Byłyście przemienione w koty, prawda?'' ''- Tak, ale... zaraz.. to pana gabinet nie był wtedy dźwiękoszczelny?'' ''- Był, ale tylko od zewnątrz.'' ''- Nauczyciele wiedzą, prawda? Ten eliksir, który przygotował panu Snape...'' ''- Wywar Tojadowy. Stosunkowo nowy wynalazek i bardzo drogi. Profesor Snape zgodził mi się przygotowywać ten eliksir na prośbę Dumbledore'a. Oczywiście nie leczy on wilkołactwa, ale przynajmniej sprawia, że przemiany są mniej bolesne i zachowuje się ludzki umysł. Dlatego mogę kulić się w moim gabinecie i przeczekiwać przemianę jak nieszkodliwy wilk.'' ''- Nie boi się pan, że pana otruje?'' Lupin roześmiał się. ''- Snape nie jest głupi. Gdyby to zrobił straciłby zaufanie Dumbledore'a, a to jest dla niego zbyt cenne, żeby tak ryzykował. Jeśli chciałby mnie zabić, to już dawno by to zrobił. Wierzcie mi, miał ku temu wiele okazji.'' ''- Kiedy? - zapytały Ana i Ema. - Nie musi pan odpowiadać - dodały szybko, uznając że mogło to być zbyt osobiste pytanie.'' ''- Byłem małym chłopcem, gdy ugryzł mnie inny wilkołak, którego mój ojciec obraził. Od tej pory w każdą pełnię zmieniam się w odrażającego potwora - odpowiedział Lupin.'' ''- Wcale nie wyglądał pan tak odrażająco.'' ''- No dobrze, nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Domyślam się, że ta nocna wizyta miała jakiś wyższy cel, niż tylko zobaczenie mnie pod postacią wilkołaka.'' ''- No tak... chodzi o...'' Ana i Ema opowiedziały mu o swoich podejrzeniach co do tego, co stało się dwanaście lat temu między ich ojcem a Glizdogonem. ''- Też myślałem, że prawdziwa wersja różni się od oficjalnej - przyznał Lupin. Ana i Ema ucieszyły się, że nie odrzucił możliwości, że mają rację, tak jak Harry i Ron.'' ''- Od kiedy? - zapytała Ana.'' ''- Od kiedy pan się domyślał? - dodała Ema.'' ''- Odkąd zobaczyliście z Harrym Petera na Mapie Huncwotów - odpowiedział Lupin.'' ''- Ale przecież Mapa mogła kłamać - zauważyła Ana.'' ''- Ta Mapa nigdy nie kłamie - odparł Lupin. - Wiem, bo pomagałem ją tworzyć.'' ''- To pan jest Lunatykiem - bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała Ema.'' ''- To wy jesteście Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz - powiedziała Ana.'' ''- Tak, tak nazywali mnie szkolni przyjaciele - przyznał Lupin.'' ''- Snape uważa, że to pan wpuścił... - zaczęła Ema, ale Lupin jej przerwał.'' ''- Nie widziałem się z waszym ojcem od dwunastu lat.'' ''- No ale był pan jego przyjacielem - zauważyła Ana.'' ''- Tak, ale przez dwanaście lat nim nie byłem - odparł Lupin. - No a teraz znowu jestem.'' ''- Co robimy? - zapytały Ana i Ema.'' ''- Nic, pozwólmy wydarzeniom toczyć się swoim tempem.'' ''- Ale jeśli go złapią? - zapytała Ema.'' ''- Nie sądzę. On wie co mu grozi. Jest ostrożny - odpowiedział Lupin. Podniósł się z krzesła i dodał. - Nie próbujcie się z nim spotkać, Ana, Ema. Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas.'' ''- Ale... mogłybyśmy pomóc w... - zaczęła Ana.'' ''- Nie - przerwał Lupin. - To zbyt ryzykowne. A jeśliby ktoś was nakrył? Poza tym nie wiemy wszystkiego. Przypuszczenia, choćby nie wiem jak mocno poparte dowodami, to za mało by mieć stuprocentową pewność. Tą będziemy mieć dopiero wtedy, gdy on sam wyjaśni nam co się stało i... co najważniejsze, zobaczymy żywego Petera Pettigrew.'' Ana i Ema pokiwały głowami. Lupin miał rację. Podeszły do drzwi, ale zanim wyszły, zwróciły się jeszcze do Lupina. ''- Nikomu nie powiedziałyśmy - powiedziała Ana.'' ''- O pańskiej przypadłości - dodała Ema.'' ''- Wiem - odparł Lupin.'' Druga przepowiednia Harry i Ron znowu zaczęli odzywać się do Any i Emy, choć ich relacje pozostawały chłodne. Bliźniaczki podejrzewały, że stał za tym Lupin. Nadszedł czas egzaminów. Oczywiście Harry, Ana i Ema przystępowali do nich jednocześnie. Na egzaminie z wróżbiarstwa udawali, że coś widzą w szklanej kuli. Nagle profesor Trelawney zrobiła się dziwna i zaczęła mówił twardym, ochrypłym głosem, jakby nie należącym do niej. Wygłosiła wtedy przepowiednię mówiącą, że sługa Voldemorta połączy się ze swoim panem, który wróci jeszcze straszniejszy i potężniejszy. Po wszystkim Trelawney nic nie pamiętała. Harry, Ana i Ema opowiedzieli o zdarzeniu Ronowi i Hermionie, a oni stwierdzili, że nie warto się przejmować, bo Trelawney nie była zbyt dobrym jasnowidzem. Ana i Ema, choć nikomu nie mówiły, domyślały się, że przepowiednia mówiła o Glizdogonie. Dowcip Ślizgonów Na kolejnym meczu quidditcha Harry, Ana i Ema przez moment zobaczy;i Syriusa pod postacią psa. Później zobaczyli dementorów, chociaż nie czuli ich wpływu. Szybko okazało się dlaczego - Harry, Ana i Ema zaatakowali ich patronusami, przez co żartownisie zostali zdemaskowani - byli to przebrani Draco i jego banda. Wtedy po raz pierwszy od początku nauki chłopca i bliźniaczek, McGonagall straciła panowanie nad sobą i wrzeszczała ile sił w płucach. Gryffindor wygrał mecz. Również w następnym Gryfoni triumfowali, przez co zdobyli Puchar Quidditcha. Śmierć Hardodzioba Mimo apelacji Hardodziob został skazany na śmierć. Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona postanowili odwiedzić Hagrida przed egzekucją. Po drodze do chatki spotkali Malfoya ze swoją bandą. Ślizgoni dobrze się bawili zastanawiając się co zrobić z głową Hardodzioba. Wściekła Hermiona przytknęła Draco różdżkę do gardła, ale powstrzymał go Ron, mówiąc że nie jest tego wart. Dziewczyna zabrała różdżkę, ale w zamian uderzyła Malfoya w nos. Ślizgoni ze strachem uciekli do zamku. Hagrid zrugał ich za to jak traktują swoją przyjaźń, co spowodowało zawstydzenie u Harry'ego i Rona, którzy znowu zaczęli odzywać się do Any i Emy. Gajowy oddał Ronowi Parszywka, który jak się okazało, ukrywał się w garnuszku. Bliźniaczki musiały użyć całej siły woli, żeby nie wyrwać mu szczura z rąk. Piątka przyjaciół chciała zostać na egzekucji, ale Hagrid im zabronił. Ukryci pod peleryną-niewidką wyszli z chatki tylnymi drzwiami chwilę przed tym, gdy wszedł Knot z komisją egzekucyjną, katem i Dumbledore'em. Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona nie wrócili jednak do Hogwartu. Zamierzali zobaczyć egzekucję Hardodzioba z daleka, ale nie mogli na to patrzeć, zwłaszcza Hermiona, która odwróciła głowę. W drodze powrotnej Parszywek nagle ugryzł Rona w palec i wyrwał się z jego uścisku. Chłopak mimo próśb Harry'ego, Any, Emy i Hermiony wyszedł z pod peleryny, żeby złapać szczura. Udało mu się to dopiero pod Bijącą Wierzbą, co z przerażeniem zauważyli Harry, Ana, Ema i Hermiona. Chcieli ostrzec Rona, ale to on pierwszy krzyknął, żeby uważali. Za nimi stał wielki, czarny pies, który groźnie warczał. Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego i Hermiony oraz tak jak spodziewały się Ana i Ema, pies przeskoczył ponad nimi i złapał Rona za rękę, w której trzymał wyrywającego się i przeraźliwie piszczącego Parszywka. Pies wciągnął ich do tunelu znajdującego się pod Bijącą Wierzbę. Ron próbował zaprzeć się jedną nogą, przez co została złamana. Harry i Hermiona bez zastanowienia chcieli biec ratować przyjaciela, a Ana i Ema zobaczyć ojca, ale uniemożliwiała im to Bijąca Wierzba smagająca w nich swoimi gałęziami. Nagle pojawił się Krzywołap, który przemknął pod gałęziami i nacisnął sęk na pniu, co spowodowało, że drzewo znieruchomiało. Kot wszedł pierwszy do tunelu, a Harry, Ana, Ema i Hermiona za nim. Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz thumb|right|Młody Lułarog Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Any i Emy pies okazał się animagiem - Syriuszem Blackiem. Okazało się jednak, że Krzywołap nie był jedynym zwierzęciem, który się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. W Wrzeszczącej Chacie, do której zaprowadził ich tunel, był bowiem już prawie roczny Lułarog i wataha wilków, której nie powinno być nawet w pobliżu Hogwartu, bo był czwartek, ale lekcje z wilkami młody lew miał w piątki. "- No proszę, jak wyjaśnicie, że jest tu Lułarog z wilkami, jeśli nigdy wcześniej tu nie byłyście? ''- zapytał Harry, ignorując zdezorientowanego Blacka.'' ''- Przecież nie pilnujemy Lułiego, a tym bardziej wilków, 24 godziny na dobę - odpowiedziała Ana.'' ''- Jakbyś zapomniał, to właścicielem Lułiego jest Dumbledore. My tylko go uczymy - dodała Ema.'' ''- Wilki przyprowadziły tu tego lewka... jak go nazywacie... Lułaroga... kilka miesięcy temu. Czasem przynoszą jakieś mięso - odezwał się Black zachrypniętym głosem, jakby nieużywanym od lat."'' Harry chciał rzucić się na Syriusza, ale Ana i Ema go powstrzymały. Chłopak chciał się im wyszarpać, ale wtedy pojawił się Lupin. Uściskał on starego przyjaciela i wyjaśnił, że widział Syriusza jak wciąga do tunelu Rona i Petera Pettigrew. Harry, Ron i Hermiona uznali ich za wariatów, ale Ana i Ema nie bacząc na reakcję przyjaciół i ku zaskoczeniu ojca i trochę Lupina, stanęły po ich stronie. Ich wyjaśnienia zgadzały się z tym, co wcześniej powiedziały Ana i Ema, ale Harry, Ron i Hermiona nadal nie wierzyli. Okazało się, że Granger wiedziała o wilkołactwie Lupina odkąd Snape zadał im wypracowanie o wilkołakach, ale nikomu nie mówiła, bo sądziła, że inni nauczyciele nie wiedzą. Lupin dokładniej opowiedział swoją historię. Wyznał, że w Hogwarcie spędził najlepsze lata swojego życia z trójką wspaniałych przyjaciół - Jamesem Potterem, Syriuszem Blackiem i Peterem Pettigrew, którzy zostali animagami, żeby być przy nim podczas przemian, ponieważ wilkołaki atakują tylko ludzi, więc jako zwierzęta byli bezpieczni. Harry, Ron i Hermiona dowiedzieli się, że to oni byli Huncwotami. Harry chciał się dowiedzieć w co zmieniał się jego ojciec, ale przerwała mu Hermiona chcąc dowiedzieć się jak Blackowi udało się uciec i dostać do szkoły niezauważonym. Syriusz przyznał, że pomogła mu w tym jego animagiczna forma. Lupin przyznał, że domyślał się tego, ale bał się powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, bo wtedy musiałby się przyznać, że zawiódł jego zaufanie. Warunkiem tego, że mógł się uczyć było przeczekiwanie przemian w Wrzeszczącej Chacie, zbudowanej specjalnie dla niego (również Bijąca Wierzba została zasadzona dla Lupina), ale zamiast tego włóczył się po Zakazanym Lesie z trójką nielegalnych animagów. Syriusz, domyślając się, że Ana i Ema nigdy nie przyjrzały się anizmanom, powiedział czym one naprawdę są. "Ana, Ema, nigdy nie przyjrzałyście się uważnie anizmanom, prawda? - zapytał nagle Black Miał rację. Nie przyglądały się. Bo i po co? Chwyciły do rąk anizmany, które jak zawsze były czerwone w środku, choć teraz miały wrażenie, że czerwień jakby zbladła. Harry i Hermiona również spojrzeli na anizmany, a Ron próbował się wyciągnąć na tyle, na ile pomagała mu usztywniona noga, żeby coś dostrzec. W pierwszej chwili żadne z nich nie dostrzegło niczego nietypowego na anizmanach, poza kolorem dymu czy czegoś w środku. Ana i Ema zatrzymały wzrok na złotej ramce. Dostrzegły, że było na niej wygrawerowane '''Godryk Gryffindor' ''- Godryk Gryffindor? - zdziwiły się Ana i Ema, nie odrywając wzroku od anizmnów. ''- Tak, to Anizmany Godryka Gryffindora, a właściwie anizman, który rozdzielił się na dwoje, jak już zapewne wiecie - odparł Black. - Gryffindor zostawił swój anizman wiele lat temu w moim rodzinnym domu, gdzie miał czekać aż narodzi się jego pierwszy prawdziwy pan, którym jestem ja - wyjaśnił.'' ''- Ale... przecież wszyscy w twojej rodzinie trafiali do Slytherinu - zauważyła Ana.'' ''- Owszem, ja jako pierwszy trafiłem do Gryffindoru. I fakt, to trochę dziwne, że Gryffindor zostawił swój anizman akurat w tym domu - stwierdził Black.'' ''- O co chodzi z tym panem anizmanu? - zapytała Ema.'' ''- Anizmanu Gryffindora może użyć każdy prawdziwy Gryfon, jednak tylko swojemu prawdziwemu panu powie o niebezpieczeństwie, bo tylko jego pan może wykorzystać pełną moc anizmanu - wyjaśnił Black'' ''- Kolor? Czyli to ma coś wspólnego z tą czerwienią? - zapytała Ana'' '' - Tak - odpowiedział Black. - Jeśli anizman jest czerwony - wszystko jest w porządku, żółty - zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo, ale jest jeszcze słabe, zielony - jest niebezpieczeństwo, niebieski - niebezpieczeństwo słabnie. Gdy anizmanu używa ktoś inny niż jego prawdziwy pan, będzie biały niezależnie od sytuacji.'' Ana i Ema wiedziały, że Harry, Ron i Hermiona pomyśleli o tym samym co one. Anizmany Gryffindora przez cały czas były czerwone, mimo "mordercy" na wolności. Teraz były już niemal zupełnie pewne, że miały rację. Nie zdziwiło ich oczywiście to, że nikogo nie zastanowiło to, że anizmany nie wskazywały na niebezpieczeństwo. W końcu ich ojciec był pierwszym prawdziwym panem anizmanu. ''- I twoja rodzina nigdy nie próbowała się pozbyć Anizmanu Gryffindora? - zapytała Ema.'' ''- Pozbyć Anizmanu Gryffindora? - powtórzył Black wydając z siebie dźwięk przypominające szczeknięcie psa. - Ema, przecież to jeden z artefaktów założyciela Hogwartu. Kolejne pokolenia doznawały zawodu, gdy anizman kolejno odrzucał ich potomków. Możecie sobie wyobrazić zachwyt mojej matki, gdy mnie, jako pierwszego Blacka, anizman nie odrzucił. Podobno chwaliła się tym przed swoim bratem, którego wszystkie trzy córki anizman odrzucił. Ponoć też ubolewała, gdy anizman odrzucił mojego młodszego brata, Regulusa. Oczywiście gdy zorientowała się, że... mam gdzieś poglądy rodziny, zataiła przede mną czym był ten anizman. Na szczęście Dumbledore to przewidział i powiedział mi to wieczorem, pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie. James, Lily, Ally i Remus też byli przy tej rozmowie. - Nagle zrobił taką minę, jakby go spetryfikowano.'' ''- Syriuszu? - zwrócił się do niego Lupin.'' ''- On wiedział. Dumbledore wiedział - wychrypiał Black.'' ''- O czym?'' ''- Pamiętasz? Nie mówcie o tym co tu usłyszycie panu Pettigrew. On wiedział czym Peter się stanie.'' ''- Nie przesadzasz trochę? On miał wtedy jedenaście lat i dopiero zaczynał naukę, jak my wszyscy. Skąd Dumbledore miałby wiedzieć co z niego wyrośnie? Nie jest przecież jasnowidzem, a zresztą sam wiesz, że ma nie lepszy stosunek do wróżbiarstwa od McGonagall.'' ''- Masz rację, Remusie. Ale jak w takim razie wytłumaczysz fakt, że Dumbledore zabronił mówić Peterowi?'' ''- Przyznaję, to dobre pytanie. Ale osobiście uważam, że Ana i Ema nie wiedzą jeszcze wszystkiego o anizmanach.'' ''- Racja. Ana, Ema, nigdy nie zastanawiało was dlaczego wy nie macie blizn w kształcie błyskawicy? - zapytał Black'' ''- No... trochę - przyznały Ana i Ema.'' ''- Jak zapewne wiecie takie blizny powstają tylko wtedy, gdy oberwie się czarnomagicznym zaklęciem i się przeżyje. W waszym przypadku stało się jednak inaczej. W momencie, gdy Voldemort próbował was zabić, Anizman Gryffindora, który wtedy znajdował się w gabinecie Dumbledoe'a razem z peleryną-niewidką Jamesa, został naznaczony. Przez to możecie również odczuwać ból blizny Harry'ego, a anizmany mogą nawet wybuchać oślepiającym światłem odpowiedniego koloru. Podejrzewam, że Dumbledore zauważył jak anizman zostaje naznaczony, dlatego tak szybko wiedział co się stało.'' ''- Czekaj... czyli teraz to my jesteś panami anizmanu? - zapytała Ana.'' ''- Poczułyśmy coś jakby jakąś energię spływającą po nas, gdy pierwszy raz założyłyśmy anizmany... a właściwie to same się założyły - dodała Ema.'' ''- Dokładnie, każdy potomek pierwszego pana również jest panem anizmanu. No prawie każdy, bo Dumbledore mówił, że tylko pierworodny może być panem anizmanu, co by się zgadzało. W każdym razie byłyście panami już w dniu naznaczenia anizmanu. Poczułem jak jego energia ze mnie znika. Byłem wtedy w kryjówce Glizdogona. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że przybyłem za późno.'' ''- Łżesz! - powiedział nagle Harry, choć jego głos nie był już taki pewny. - Po co wyłaziłeś z domu, skoro miałeś się ukrywać? - zapytał.'' ''- Już mówiłem, Harry. Wyszedłem, żeby zobaczyć jak miewa się Peter. Robiłem to co jakiś czas. James nie mógł, bo jeleń chodzący sobie ulicą mógłby wydać się troszkę dziwny. Wtedy tylko Remus, Lily i Ally wiedzieli, że ja, James i Glizdogon byliśmy nielegalnymi animagami. Uwierz mi, że chciałbym, żebym wtedy nie wyszedł. Powinienem zginąć razem z nimi. To ja wymyśliłem tą cholerną zamianę. Nie powinienem ocaleć. Powinienem zostać i zginąć jako pierwszy - odpowiedział Black roztrzęsionym głosem i usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, wpatrując się w swoje trzęsące się dłonie. Krzywołap położył się na jego kolanach.'' Lupin przyznał też, że Syriusz nie zawsze zachowywał się jak niewinny. W szóstej klasie powiedział Snape'owi jak może śledzić Lupina, gdy ten będzie szedł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. James Potter w porę wyciągnął Snape'a z tunelu, ale zdążył na jego końcu zobaczyć Lupina-wilkołaka. Harry, Ana i Ema stwierdzili, że to dlatego nie lubią się ze Snape'em. Wtedy ujawnił się Mistrz Eliksirów, który przysłuchiwał się rozmowie ukryty pod peleryną-niewidką Harry'ego. Sługa Lorda Voldemorta Snape chciał wydać Syriusza i Lupina dementorom, ale Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona jednocześnie rzucają na niego Expelliarmusa i Snape traci przytomność. Harry, Ron i Hermiona dowiedzieli się kim byli Huncwoci. Syriusz przyznał, że uciekł z Azkabanu jako pies, ponieważ dementorzy nie wyczuwają zwierząt. Chciał chronić Harry'ego, Anę i Emę przed Peterem Pettigrew, który był w Hogwarcie, a dowiedział się o tym z gazety, która dał mu Knot podczas ostatniej wizytacji. Następnie Syriusz wyjaśnił, że Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów, jego i jego żony był Peter Pettigrew, z którym zamienił się, żeby zyskać podwójne bezpieczeństwo. Nikt poza ich piątką, nawet Lupin, którego wtedy Black uważał za zdrajcę, nie wiedział o zamianie. Tego dnia, w którym zginęli James, Lily i Ally, Syriusz opuścił kryjówkę w swojej animagicznej formie - psa, żeby zobaczyć czy u Petera wszystko w porządku, ale nie zastał go w jego kryjówce. Wtedy zrozumiał, że Pettigrew zdradził ich Voldemortowi, że od roku mu donosił. Syriusz rzeczywiście chciał go zabić Glizdogona, ale ten wzbudził w nim litość, zabił dwunastu mugoli, obciął sobie palec, zamienił się w szczura i uciekł, przez co wszyscy myśleli, że nie żyje. Harry i Ron po raz pierwszy zaczynają mieć wątpliwości co do tego czy Ana i Ema nie miały racji, ponieważ to, co mówił Syriusz, zgadzało się z ich przypuszczeniami. Black przyznał, że postanowił uciec, gdy zobaczył Glizdogona w jego animagicznej formie - szczura - na ramieniu Rona na fotografii w gazecie. Zrobił to głównie dlatego, że bał się, że Pettigrew może coś zrobić Harry'emu, Anie i Emie. Ana i Ema dochodzą do wniosku, że imię Lułaroga powstało z połączenia początków przezwisk Lunatyka, Łapy i Rogacza. Dowiadują się także, że wilki nie tylko przyjęły je do swojej watahy, ale też dały im prawo do dowodzenia nią. "W całej Wrzeszczącej Chacie tylko dwie osoby nie słuchały uważnie tego, co mówił Black. Ana i Ema wpatrywały się w Lułaroga, jakby spetryfikowane. ''- Ej, co jest? - zapytał Harry.'' ''- Jego imię - odpowiedziała Ana.'' ''- Imię Lułiego - dodała Ema.'' ''- Ee... a co z nim nie tak? - nie rozumiał Harry.'' ''- Dumbledore powiedział, że dał mu pierwsze imię jakie przyszło mu do głowy - zaczęła Ana.'' ''- Tylko dlaczego akurat pierwsze co mu przyszło na myśl to Lułarog? Jeśli to by było Leo, Simba, to jeszcze... ale Lułarog... - kontynuowała Ema.'' ''- To nie przypadek, że go tak nazwał - zakończyła Ana.'' ''- Możecie jaśniej? - zapytał Ron.'' ''- Lułarog. Lunatyk, Łapa i Rogacz. Imię Lułiego składa się z pierwszych członów przezwisk trójki Huncwotów - odpowiedziała Ana.'' ''- No i jest jeszcze jedno... - powiedziała Ema'' Razem z siostrą opowiedziała jak wyglądał "rytuał", który wedle ich podejrzeń miał być rytuałem przyjęcia ich do watahy wilków. ''- To rzeczywiście był rytuał wilków, w którym przyjmuje się do watahy, ale nie do końca... Z tego, że wilki zrobiły wam miejsce z przodu grupy, wynika, że nie tylko przyjęły was do watahy. One nadały wam uprawnienia dowodzenia watahą - powiedział Lupin.'' Na początku do Any i Emy nie dotarł sens tych słów. ''- Dowodzenia watahą? - zapytały w końcu, chcąc upewnić się czy się nie przesłyszały.'' ''- Tak, co by wyjaśniało dlaczego wilki tak łatwo zgodziły się uczyć młode obcego gatunku, którego teoretycznie nigdy nie powinny zobaczyć na własne oczy - odpowiedział Lupin."'' Syriusz oznajmił, że Pettigrew to szczur, który właśnie próbował wyrwać się Ronowi. Mimo oporów chłopiec oddał Parszywka Lupinowi. Po chwili szczur, zmuszony przez Syriusza i Lupina, zamienił się w Petera Peittigrew. Po krótkiej konfrontacji Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona w niewinność Blacka. On i Lupin chcieli zabić Glizdogona, ale Harry, Ana i Ema im w tym przeszkodzili, ponieważ uważali, że James nie chciałby, żeby jego przyjaciele zostali mordercami. Chcieli oddać Glizdogona w ręce dementorów. Syriusz i Lupin przystali na to i Pettigrew został związany z Ronem i Lupinem. Na polecenie Any i Emy wilki na wszelki wypadek poszli z nimi, ponieważ Snape zanim go zaatakowali powiedział, że odkrył gdzie są, gdy przyszedł do gabinetu Lupina, żeby dać mu ostatnią porcję Wywaru Tojadowego, o której zapomniał. Wtedy zobaczył ich na Mapie Huncwotów, którą Lupin zostawił niewyczyszczoną na biurku. W tunelu prowadzącym do wyjścia Syriusz zaproponował Harry'emu, Anie i Emie zamieszkanie z nim, gdy zostanie oczyszczony z zarzutów. Ci natychmiast się zgodzili, ciesząc się, że będą mogli opuścić domy Dursleyów i Derkanów. Niestety w drodze do zamku zastała ich pełnia. Lupin przemienił się w wilkołaka, a Glizdogon zdołał uciec jako szczur. Snape, którego lewitował Syriusz, odzyskał przytomność. Mistrz eliksirów osłaniał piątkę Gryfonów, podczas gdy Syriusz jako pies walczył z Lupinem-wilkołakiem, którego usiłowały uspokoić wilki. Pobiegli do Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie wilkom udało się odciągnąć Lupina od Syriusza, a wycie, jak wtedy myśleli, innego wilkołaka, odciągnęło Lupina od Harry'ego, Any i Emy. Chłopiec i bliźniaczki pobiegli ratować ojca chrzestnego/ojca. Leżał nieprzytomny nad jeziorem już jako człowiek. Nagle pojawili się dementorzy, którzy chcieli wyssać im czworgu dusze. Harry, Ana i Ema próbowali wyczarować patronusy, ale były za słabe, żeby przepędzić wszystkich dementorów. Hermiona próbowała im pomóc, ale nie dała rady wyczarować patronusa i pierwsza zemdlała. Nagle na drugim brzegu zobaczyli, jak im się wydawało, Jamesa Pottera i podwójnie Syriusza Blacka, którzy wyczarowali patronusy - jelenia i psy, wyglądem odpowiadające ich animagicznym formom. Patronusy przepędziły dementorów, a po chwili Harry, Ana i Ema stracili przytomność. Zmieniacz Czasu Harry, Ana i Ema obudzili się w skrzydle szpitalnym. Z głośnej rozmowy Snape'a i Knota dowiedzieli się, że złapali Syriusza i ma zostać poddany pocałunkowi dementorów. Razem z Ronem i Hermiona próbowali wytłumaczyć ministrowi magii, że mają nie tego, co trzeba, ale Knot nie dał im wiary. Gdy Snape i Knot opuścili skrzydło szpitalnego, Dumbledore, który rozmawiał z Syriuszem i wiedział jaka jest prawda, podpowiedział Gryfonom użycie zmieniacza czasu Hermiony. To właśnie dzięki niemu mogła zaliczyć wszystkie przedmioty. Dyrektor zamknął ich w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Harry, Ana, Ema i Hermiona przenieśli się do momentu, w którym szli do Hagrida (bez Rona, ponieważ nie mógł chodzić). Najpierw uratowali Hardodzioba, a potem czekali na odpowiedni moment, żeby ocalić Syriusza. Okazało się, że to Hermiona udawała wycie wilkołaka, żeby odciągnąć Lupina-wilkołaka od Harry'ego z przeszłości. Niestety w efekcie pobiegł prosto na nich, ale na szczęście przepędził go Hardodziob. Później Harry, Ana i Ema, mimo że wiedzieli, iż nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć, wybiegli z ukrycia i wyczarowali cielesne patronusy - srebrnego jelenia i srebrne psy. Od razu zrozumieli, że wcale nie zobaczyli swoich ojców, tylko siebie, a formy jakie przybrały ich patronusy to Rogacz i Łapa. Patronusy przepędziły dementorów. Następnie Harry, Ana i Hermiona polecieli na Hardodziobie uwolnić Syriusza uwięzionego w gabinecie Flitwicka. Misja zakończyła się powodzeniem i Syriusz odleciał na Hardodziobie. Po ucieczce Syriusza i Hardodzioba Harry, Ana, Ema i Hermiona w ostatniej chwili wrócili do teraźniejszości. Snape był wściekły, że Syriuszowi udało się uciec i stwierdził, że Potter i siostry Black są to zamieszani. Knot jednak mu nie uwierzył, co dodatkowo poparł Dumbledore, zauważając że byli wtedy zamknięci w skrzydle szpitalnym i nie mogli z niego wyjść. Później Harry, Ana i Ema rozmawiali z Lupinem, który złożył wypowiedzenia, ponieważ Snape'owi "wymsknęło się", że jest wilkołakiem. Były już nauczyciel oddał im Mapę Huncwotów. Harry, Ana i Ema rozmawiali też z Dumbledore'em. Powiedzieli mu o słowach Trelawney, które zaczęły się sprawdzać. (Skojarzyli sługę, o której mowa w przepowiedni z Glizdogonem). Byli na siebie wściekli, że nie pozwolili Syriuszowi i Lupinowi zabić Pettigrew, ale Dumbledore powiedział im, że Voldemort i tak kiedyś się odrodzi, z Glizdogonem czy bez. Wiedział to już po jego klęsce dwanaście lat temu. Ana i Ema dopiero wtedy zauważyły, że czerwień Anizmanów Gryffindora jakby zbladła. Ostatniego dnia w Hogwarcie Hagrid z radością poinformował ich, że Dziobek uciekł, ale zmartwił się też, że również Syriusz zbiegł i o Lupina. Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona udali, że nic nie wiedzą, więc Hagrid powiedział im, że Lupin był wilkołakiem. Sowia poczta Harry, Ana i Ema już w pociągu dostali list od Syriusza, w którym napisał, że zawsze mogą wysłać do niego sowę i przyznał, że to on przysłał im, z pomocą Krzywołapa, Błyskawice. Pozwolił Ronowi zatrzymać sówkę, która dostarczyła list, w zamian za utraconego szczura. Harry, Ana i Ema dostali od niego pozwolenie na wizyty w Hogsmeade. Wakacje Sen Harry, Ana i Ema mieli sen, w którym był Voldemort, ale nie wyglądał normalnie - bardziej przypominał brzydkie niemowlę niż człowieka, siedzący przez większość snu w obróconym tyłem fotelu. W nieznanym im pokoju był także Glizdogon i jakiś młody mężczyzna. Voldemort mówił, że młodzieniec musi dostarczyć im Pottera i siostry Black, których miał zamiar zabić. Pod drzwiami podsłuchiwał jakiś mugol, co zauważył wąż Voldemorta, Nagini, która natychmiast powiadomiła o tym swojego pana. Voldemort zabił starszego mężczyznę, którym był Frank Bryce, dawny ogrodnik Riddle'ów, do których należał ów opuszczony dom. Harry, Ana i Ema po błysku zielonego światła obudzili się gwałtownie, z bólem w czołach. Anizmany Gryffindora zmieniły kolor na żółty. Napisali o tym list do Syriusza. Nadal pozostawali z nim w kontakcie. Powiedzieli o nim Dursleyom i Deaveyom, że został skazany za morderstwo, ale uciekł i teraz chce wiedzieć co się z nimi dzieje, czy są szczęśliwi. "Zapomnieli" wspomnieć wujostwom, że był niewinny, przez co Dursleyowie i Deaveyowie starali się ich unikać, bojąc się, że na progu ich domów może zawitać "morderca". Po raz pierwszy mogli odrobić zadania domowe bez zakradania się do komórek pod schodami, gdzie Dursleyowie i Deaveyowie zamykali ich kufry w wakacje. Tym razem tego nie zrobili, bojąc się, że doniosą o tym Syriuszowi. Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu Weasleyowie zaprosili Harry'ego, Anę i Emę na Finał Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, na które pan Weasley dostał bilety od Ludo Bagmana w zamian za pomoc. Chociaż wujowie Vernon i Gregory byli wściekli na to, że pani Weasley nakleiła znaczki na każdą wolną przestrzeć koperty, Harry, Ana i Ema "przekonali" ich, mówiąc że muszą napisać do swojego ojca chrzestnego/ojca, co skutecznie przestraszyło Dursleya i Derkana. Weasleyowie postanowili przybyć do Dursleyów i Derkanów za pomocą sieciu Fiuu, dlatego ich domy zostały chwilowo do niej podłączone. Problem polegał na tym, że mieli elektryczne kominki. W efekcie skończyło się na zdemolowaniu salonów, a Dudley i Criss zjedli Gigantojęzyczne Toffi, które "niechcący" upuścili Fred i George. W Norze ich matka wściekła na nich skonfiskowała im wszystkie cukierki. Na miejsce mistrzostw Weasleyowie, Harry, Ana, Ema i Hermiona dostali się za pomocą świstoklika razem z Amosem Diggorym i jego synem, Cedrikiem. Przed meczem Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona zakupili kilka rzeczy, m.in. Potter i siostry Black kupili omnikulary. Kupili je także Ronowi, którego nie było na nie stać. Później Ron chcąc się odpłacić oddał im złoto leprokonusów irlandzkiej drużyny, nie wiedząc, że złoto leprokonusów znika. Harry i Ron jak większość chłopców poddało się urokowi wil Bułgarów. Chociaż Harry, Ana i Ema byli ubrani w barwy Irlandii, byli zachwyceni grą słynnego szukającego Bułgarów, Wiktora Kruma. Podczas mistrzostw spotkali znajome twarze, jak np. Seamusa Finnigana z matką, czy Malfoyów - po raz pierwszy zobaczyli matkę Draco, Narcyzę. Chłopiec i bliźniaczki po raz pierwszy spotkali też skrzatkę domową. Siedziała blisko nich i miała na imię Mrużka. Początkowo pomylili ją ze Zgredkiem. Skrzatka bała się wysokości, lecz powiedziała, że jej pan, Bartemiusz Crouch, kazał tu na niego czekać. Finał wygrali Irlandczycy, lecz to Wiktor Krum złapał znicza. Mroczny Znak Po meczu kibice wrócili do swoich namiotów by świętować zwycięstwo. Niespodziewanie doszło do ataku śmierciożerców. Poplecznicy Voldemorta zaatakowali mugolskiego właściciela pola namiotowego i jego rodzinę. Harry, Ana i Ema byli pewni, że wśród śmierciożerców byli Malfoyowie. Uciekając w stronę lasu zgubili Rona i Hermionę. Potknęli się i wtedy zobaczyli cień mężczyzny, który wyczarował Mroczny Znak, w efekcie czego poczuli ból w czołach, a Anizmany Gryffindora błysnęły oślepiającą żółcią. Pierwsi dotarli do nich Ron i Hermiona, ale tajemniczego śmierciożercy już nie było. Potem pojawił się pan Crouch, który oskarżył ich o wyczarowanie Mrocznego Znaku, ale Artur Weasley przypomniał mu, że to tylko dzieci. Harry, Ana i Ema opowiedzieli o tajemniczym mężczyźnie. Pan Crouch znalazł swoją skrzatkę z różdżkami Harry'ego, Any i Emy, którzy wcześniej nie zauważyli ich braku. Crouch wściekły oskarżył Mrużkę o wyczarowanie Mrocznego Znaku i zagroził ubraniem, ku oburzeniu Hermiony, która broniła skrzatki. Ostatecznie Crouch zwolnił Mrużkę (mimo jej próśb i błagań), która znalazła zatrudnienie w Hogwarcie. Na dworzec King's Cross Weasleyowie, Harry i Hermiona pojechali samochodami z Ministerstwa Magii, które zostały wypożyczone panu Weasleyowi. Czwarty rok Szalonooki Moody Harry, Ana i Ema, którzy pierwszy raz widzieli Ceremonię przydziału, nie licząc ich własnej, dowiedzieli się, że Tiara Przydziału co roku śpiewa inną piosenkę. Do Gryffindoru dołączył m.in. Dennis Creevey, młodszy brat Colina. Chłopie podczas przeprawy przez jezioro (szalała wtedy burza) wpadł do wody, skąd wyciągnęła go wielka kałamarnica. Dennis był tym bardziej podekscytowany niż przerażony. Podobnie jak Colin był zafascynowany Harrym, Aną i Emą. Nowym nauczycielem Obrony przed Czarną Magią został były auror, Alastor "Szalonooki" Moody. Pił on wyłącznie z własnej piersiówki. Harry, Ana i Ema podejrzewali, że nie był to sok dyniowy. Dumbledore oznajmił również, że w Hogwarcie będzie odbywać się Turniej Trójmagiczny i będą gościć delegacje z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Ze względu na wypadek śmiertelny w ostatnim turnieju (po którym przerwano tą tradycję), zmieniono zasady i do turnieju mogli zgłosić się tylko ci, którzy ukończyli 17 lat. Spotkało się to z niezadowoleniem Freda i George'e, którzy 17 lat kończyli w kwietniu. Swoje kandydatury można było wrzucać do Czary Ognia, która następnie wylosuje jednego kandydata z danej szkoły. Dumbledore własnoręcznie narysował wokół niej Linię Życia, żeby nikt poniżej 17 lat nie mógł wrzucić tam swojego nazwiska. Po uczcie powitalnej Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona udali się do Wieży Gryffindoru, żywo dyskutując o turnieju. Zaklęcie Niewybaczalne Już na pierwszej lekcji Obrony Przed Czarną Magią Moody pokazał czwartoklasistom Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne, czyli Imperio, Crucio i Avadę Kedavrę na małym pająku. Oprócz tego Szalonooki postanowił nauczyć uczniów bronić się przed wpływem klątwy Imperius. Niemal udało się to jedynie Harry'emu, Anie i Emie po kilku próbach. Na późniejszych lekcjach Moody nadal rzucał na nich Imperio, aż całkowicie nauczyli się uwalniać spod jej wpływu. WESZ Hermiona, która była oburzona, gdy dowiedziała się, że w Hogwarcie gotują domowe skrzaty (i nie chciała przez to jeść) oraz zachowaniem Croucha wobec Mrużki, postanowiła założyć Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych, w skrócie WESZ. Ron złośliwie nazywał to WSZĄ. On, Harry, Ana i Ema nie byli przekonani do tego pomysłu, ale Hermiona nie dała się przekonać, że skrzaty lubią być zniewolone. Ron został skarbnikiem, a Harrry, Ana i Ema sekretarzami. Każdy członek dostawał plakietkę i musiał uiścić 2 sykle wpisowego. Hermiona nie znalazła jednak dużego poparcia. Wśród nielicznych członków znalazł się Neville, który, podobnie jak wszyscy, wpłacił wpisowe, żeby dała mu spokój. Harry, Ana i Ema dostali odpowiedź od Syriusza. W liście napisał, że wiadomość o bliźnie chłopca i anizmanach bliźniaczek jest jedną z ostatnich niepokojących wiadomości. Napisał również, że natychmiast leci na północ. Przeraziło to Harry'ego, Anę i Emę, którzy bali się, że zostanie schwytany jeśli wróci do kraju. W związku z tym napisali do Syriusza list, w którym skłamali, że tylko im się wydawało, że ich bolało i, że anizmany błysnęły żółtym światłem. Później Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona po raz pierwszy odwiedzili hogwarcką kuchnię (Fred i George powiedzieli im jak się tam dostać). Pracowali tam Zgredek i Mrużka, która jednak nie była szczęśliwa. Nadal tęskniła za swoim dawnym panem i z tego powodu upijała się kremowym piwem, które dla skrzatów było mocniejsze niż dla ludzi. Chociaż celem wizyty w kuchni było przekonanie Hermiony, że skrzaty lubią być zniewolone, ona jeszcze bardziej przekonała się co do słuszności istnienia WESZ. Delegacje z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons W połowie października do Hogwartu przybyły do Hogwaru delegacje z zagranicznych szkół. Uczniowie Beauxbatons pod wodzą dyrektorki Madame Olimpii Maxime, większej nawet od Hagrida, przybyli w latającym powozie zaprzężonym w olbrzymie abraksany, które zostały oddane pod opiekę Hagridowi. Uczniowie Durmstrangu, wraz z dyrektorem Igorem Karkarowem, przybyli statkiem, który dosłownie wynurzył się z jeziora. Ku zaskoczeniu Ronia i części innych hogwartczyków, wśród bułgarskich uczniów był Wiktor Krum. Następnie odbyła się uczta w Wielkiej Sali. Ku niezadowoleniu Rona, Krum i jego koledzy usiedli przy stole Ślizgonów. Natomiast uczniowie Beauxbatons (ze znaczącą przewagą dziewczyn) zajęli stół Krukonów. Harry, Ana i Ema dostali list od Syriusza, w którym pochwalił ich za niezłą próbę przekonania się, że nic się nie stało. Zapewnił ich, że dobrze się ukrył oraz prosił, żeby donosili im o wszystkim, co niepokojące. Polecił im też nie wysyłać Hedwigi i Śnieżka, ponieważ są zbyt charakterystyczni, i często zmieniać sowy. Czworo reprezentantów Fred i George mimo zakazu próbowali wrzucić swoje nazwiska do Czary Ognia, wypiwszy wcześniej eliksir postarzający. Chociaż udało im się przeskoczyć Linię Życia, gdy próbowali wrzucić nazwiska do Czary odrzuciło ich i wyrosły im długie, identyczne brody, przez co musieli iść do pani Pomfrey. Podczas kolacji Czara Ognia wyłoniła troje reprezentantów - Cedrika Diggory'ego z Hogwartu, Wiktora Kruma z Durmstrangu i Fleur Delacour z Beauxbatons. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich Czara Ognia wyrzuciła jeszcze jedną karteczkę z nazwiskami Harry'ego, Any i Emy. Początkowo nie uwierzyli własnym uszom, gdy Dumbledore ich wywołał, ale w końcu musieli udać się do sali za stołem nauczycielskim, gdzie czekali już Krum i Fleur, dyrektorzy ich szkół oraz pan Crouch. Harry, Ana i Ema przysięgali, że nie wrzucili swoich nazwisk do Czary Ognia, co było prawdą. Ostatecznie, mimo sprzeciwów Karkarowa i Madame Maxime, Crouch zdecydował, że Potter i siostry Blak nie mają wyjścia i muszą wziąć udział w turnieju. Ku niezadowoleniu chłopca i bliźniaczek w Wieży Gryffindoru Gryfoni przygotowali małe przyjęcie. Szczególnie cieszyła się Angelina, która sama zgłosiła się do turnieju, ale nie została wylosowana. Była zadowolona, że do turnieju dostał się ktoś z Gryffindoru. Harry, Ana i Ema chcieli jednak tylko porozmawiać z Ronaem, który był naburmuszony odkąd Dumbledore wywołał ich nazwiska. Pokłócili się z przyjacielem, który uważał, że sami wrzucili nazwiska do Czary Ognia. Przestali się do siebie odzywać. Hermiona stanęła po ich stronie, chociaż wielu było przeciwko nim. Draco Malfoy, inni Ślizgoni, Puchoni, a nawet Krukoni zaczęli nosić plakietki wykonane przez Malfoya, na zmianę pokazujące "Potter i siostry Black cuchną" "Kibicuj Cedrikowi Diggory'emu". Harry, Anai Ema ucieszyli się, gdy Cho chang, Xawery Yang i Ignacy Yang (dziewczyna i bliźniacy z Ravanclawu), którzy im się podobali, powiedzieli im, że nie noszą plakietek i nazwali je durnymi. Malfoy i jego banda nie odważyli się jednak zaatakować Harry'ego, Any i Emy, ponieważ w Hogwarcie nadal był Lułarog, który choć nie był jeszcze dorosłym lwem, przerósł wilki, które wciąż pojawiały się w Hogwarcie w każdy piątek, gdy Ana i Ema jako lwice uczyły Lułiego życia w stadzie. Sprawdzanie różdżek Harry, Ana i Ema zgodnie z prośbą Syriusza wysłali do niego list, informując go, że ktoś zgłosił ich do Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Na jednej z lekcji eliksirów do klasy wszedł Colin Creveey, mówiąc że Harry, Ana i Ema muszą iść z nim, bo tak kazał Dumbledore. Okazało się, że chodziło o sprawdzanie różdżek reprezentantów przez Ollivandera. Harry, Ana i Ema dowiedzieli się, że Fleur jest ćwierć wilą. W pierwszym odruchu chcieli powiedzieć o tym Ronowi, ale przypomnieli sobie, że Ron się do nich nie odzywał. Po sprawdzeniu różdżek miały miejsce wywiady dla Proroka Codzinnego, przeprowadzane przez Ritę Skeeter. Jako pierwszych wzięła Harry'ego, Anę i Emę. Jednak w ogóle nie słuchała tego co mówią, a jej Samontujące Pióro pisało stek bzdur, m.in. że Harry, Ana i Ema mają 12 lat, zgłosili się do turnieju, bo sądzą, że rodzice/rodzice chrzestni i matka chrzestna/matka byliby z nich dumni, i że często zdarza im się płakać do poduszek wspominając rodziców i nie wstydzą się tego. Później Harry, Ana i Ema dostali krótki list od Syriusza, informujący ich o dniu i godzinie, o której mają być sami w Pokoju Wspólnym Gryffindoru, a wtedy porozmawiają. Rogogon Węgierski Harry, Ana i Ema ukryci pod peleryną-niewidką poszli z Hagridem, który chciał im coś pokazać. Zabrał też madame Maxime, w której najwyraźniej się zabujał. Okazało się, że chciał im pokazać smoki, które były pierwszym zadaniem w turnieju. Stworzeniami opiekował się Charlie z kolegami. Powiedział on, że najgroźniejszy jest rogogon węgierski. Harry, Ana i Ema zauważyli, że Karkarow też zobaczył smoki. Wiedząc, że on i Maxime powiedzą o smokach swoim uczniom, później powiedzieli o nich Cedrikowi, żeby było uczciwie. O umówionej porze Harry, Ana i Ema czekali w opustoszałym Pokoju Wspólnym na Syriusza. Po przeczytaniu kłamliwego artykułu Rity Skeeter o wywiadzie z nimi, wrzucili Proroka do kominka. Wtedy z ognia wyjrzała twarz Syriusza. Powiedział, że nie ma za wiele czasu, bo włamał się do czyjegoś domu i właściciele mogą niedługo wrócić. Harry, Ana i Ema zwierzyli mu się ze swoich problemów. Ojciec chrzestny/ojciec uważnie ich wysłuchał, a potem poradził uważać na Karkarowa, który kiedyś był śmierciożercą, a jak stwierdził, nikt kto zostaje śmierciożercą być nim nie przestanie. Stwierdził też, że Dumbledore musi czuć co się dzieje, dlatego zatrudnił Moody'ego. Powiedział również, że znał Bertę Jorkins, zaginioną pracownicą ministerstwa magii, ze szkoły. Według niego była wścibska i mało inteligenta, co sprawiało, że jej porwanie nie sprawiłoby trudności. Syriusz chciał podpowiedzieć Harry'emu, Anie i Emie zaklęcie na smoki, ale ktoś zaczął schodzić do Pokoju Wspólnego, więc musiał znikać, nie dokończywszy formułki zaklęcia. Tym kimś okazał się Ron, który słysząc rozmowę był przekonany, że Harry, Ana i Ema udzielają kolejnego wywiadu. Ci, wściekli, rzucają w niego książką, krzycząc że może mu też zostanie blizna. Pierwsze zadanie Niedługo przed pierwszym zadaniem Moody zabrał Harry'ego, Anę i Emę do swojego gabinetu. Poradził im, żeby wykorzystali to, co umieją robić najlepiej, czyli latanie na miotle. Przed rozpoczęciem zadania chłopiec i bliźniaczki, tak jak się obawiali, wylosowali rogona węgierskiego. Przywołali Błyskawice długo ćwiczonym zaklęciem Accio. Z trudem, ale w końcu udało im się zdobyć złote jajo. W Pokoju Wspólnym Gryfonów pogodzili się z Ronem. Później Harry, Ana i Ema dostali list od Syriusza, w którymm pogratulował im wykonania zadania, ale poradził też, żeby nie spoczywali na laurach i mieli oczy szeroko otwarte, bo ten kto wrzucił ich nazwisko do Czary Ognia, ma jeszcze mnóstwo okazji, by ich zabić. Przypomniał im też, żeby uważali na Karkarowa i dalej informowali go o wszystkim, co niepokojące. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy thumb|right|Sukienka Any na balu McGonagall oznajmiła Gryfonom, że zgodnie z tradycją Turnieju Trójmagicznego, odbędzie się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy, w którym mogą wziąć udział wszyscy od 4 klasy wzwyż, ale można zaprosić kogoś z młodszych klas. Podczas próby umiejętności tanecznych tańczyła z Ronem, co dało Fredowi i George'owi powód do nabijania się z brata. Harry, Ana i Ema chcieli zaprosić Cho Chang, Xawery'ego Yanga i Ignacy'ego Yanga. Okazało się jednak, że Cho zaprosił już Cedrik, a bliźniacy zaprosili jakieś dziewczyny ze swojej klasy. W końcu tylko Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron nie mieli partnerów na bal. Ron powiedział Hermionie, że mogliby pójść razem, skoro nie ma partnera, ale ona oznajmiła, że już z kimś idzie. Ron zaproponował, że Harry, Ana i Ema mogą iść z Ginny, Fredem i George'em, ale ci ze smutkiem powiedzieli, że idą już Neville'em, Alicją Spinnnet i Angeliną Johnson. Ginny zgodziła się, bo inaczej nie mogłaby być na balu. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron ustalili, że jeśli do dnia balu nie znajdą sobie partnera (lub ktoś zaprosi w przypadku Any i Emy, choć w to nie wierzyły), to pójdą razem, czyli Harry z Aną, a Ron z Emą. Ron próbował zaprosić Fleur Delacour, lecz pod wpływem jej uroku wili uciekł, zanim usłyszał odpowiedź. W końcu, zdesperowani Harry, Ana i Ema zaprosili na bal Parvati Patil i bliźniaków, Andre'a i Pierre'a McLaggenów. Zapytali Parvaiti czy by nie poprosiła Lavender, żeby poszła z Ronem. Parvati jednak odpowiedziała, że Lavender idzie z Seamusem. Zadeklarowała, że powie swojej siostrze bliźniaczce, Padmie, że może iść z Ronem, na co Harry, Ana i Ema się zgodzili. Na początku balu (na którym Ana i Ema były oczywiście ubrane w identyczne sukienki, choć najchętniej poszłyby w szatach wyjściowych), okazało się, że one i Harry razem ze swoimi partnerami muszą odtańczyć pierwszy taniec zgodnie z tradycją, jako uczestnicy turnieju. Był to jedyny taniec, jaki zatańczyli tego wieczoru. Parvati, Padma, Andre i Pierre widząc, że oni i Ron są bardziej zajęci nabijaniem się z Kruma, który tańczył z Hermioną (okazało się, że to on ją zaprosił), przyjęli zaproszenia do tańca od innych chłopaków/zaprosili inne dziewczyny. Harry, Ana, Ema i Ron wyszli do ogrodu, gdzie był postawiony labirynt dla zakochanych. "Niechcący" podsłuchali rozmowę Hagrida z madame Maxime, z której dowiedzieli się, że gajowy jest półolbrzymem. Na posągu, za którym się chowali, siedział żuk, w którego Harry, Ana i Ema wpatrywali się, starając się powstrzymywać od podsłuchiwania rozmowy, a właściwie już kłótni Hagrida i Maxime, która oburzyła się na stwierdzenie, że jest półolbrzymką i powiedziała, że ma grube kości. Później Hermiona obraziła się na Rona za to, że nie zaprosił jej od razu, tylko potraktował jak ostatnią deskę ratunku. Wszyscy pięcioro wrócili do dormitoriów przed zakończeniem balu. Jedną z osób, która została do końca, był Neville. Rewelacje Rity Skeeter Ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Any i Emy następną lekcję Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami prowadziła profesor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank, lecz zamiast sklątek tylnowybuchowych, pokazała im jednorożce. Na pytanie Harry'ego, Any i Emy, gdzie jest Hagrid, powiedziała, że go zastępuje, ale zbyła ich, gdy zapytali dlaczego go nie ma. Od Malfoya dostali Proroka Codziennego, w którym znaleźli odpowiedź. Rita Skeeter napisała kłamliwy artykuł o tym, że Hagrid jest niebezpieczny, bo jes półolbrzymem. W artykule znalazła się nawet wypowiedź Malfoya o ataku Hardodzioba, który sam sprowokował, i ugryzieniu Crabbe'a przez gumochłona. Po lekcji Harry, Ana, Ema, Ron i Hermiona poszli do chatki Hagrida, żeby nakłonić go do powrotu. Udało im się to z pomocą Dumbledore'a, który nie chciał nawet słyszeć o tym, że Hagrid składa wypowiedzenie. Na następnej lekcji, już z Hagridem, czwartoklasiści kontynuowali temat jednorożców. Zagadka złotego jaja Harry, Ana i Ema korzystając z rady Cedrika udali się ze złotym jajem do łazienki prefektów. Tam Jęcząca Marta podpowiedziała im, żeby otworzyli jajo w wodzie, gdy sami są w niej zanurzeni. Gdy tak zrobili z jajka wydobyły się słowa piosenki-zagadki. Harry, Ana i Ema odgadli, że chodzi o trytony żyjące w jeziorze Hogwartu. Pojawił się jednak nowy problem, bo nie wiedzieli jak mieli oddychać przez godzinę. Wspólnie z Ronem i Hermioną zaczęli więc poszukiwania sposobu, który by im na to pozwolił. Drugie zadanie W ostatniej chwili tuż przed drugim zadaniem, Zgredek dał Harry'emu, Anie i Emie skrzeloziele, które wykradł ze składziku Snape'a. Chłopiec i bliźniaczki stawili się nad jeziorem spóźnieni. Jako pierwsi dotarli do "uwięzionych" w jeziorze. Myśląc że naprawdę stanie im się krzywda, chcieli uwolnić ich wszystkich. Po chwili pojawił się Cedrik, który uwolnił z Cho, później Krum uratował "Hermionę". Fleur nigdzie nie było widać. Harry, Ana i Ema podjęli decyzję, że uratują i Rona i Gabrielle, młodszą siostrę Fleur. Z trudem udało im się wypłynąć na powierzchnię, ponieważ przeszkadzały im trytony, a dodatkowo skrzeloziele przestało działać, ponieważ byli w wodzie dłużej niż godzinę. Okazało się, że Fleur zaatakowały druzgotki, przez co nie ukończyła zadania. Wdzięczna Harry'emu, Anie i Emie za uratowanie jej młodszej siostry, pocałowała ich w policzki. Również Ron dostał od niej buziaka w policzek. Chociaż Harry, Ana i Ema ukończyli zadanie jako ostatni i po czasie, za swój wyczyn otrzymali dużą ilość punktów i zajęli drugie miejsce za Cedrikiem. Oni sami byli na siebie źli, za to, że uwierzyli, że Ronowi, Hermionie i reszcie "uwięzionych" naprawdę może stać się krzywda. Powrót Łapy Następny list od Syriusza zawierał jedynie zapytanie o datę najbliższej wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Harry, Ana i Ema odpisali mu, pełni obaw, ale i ciekawi dlaczego o to zapytał. W odpowiedzi otrzymali polecenie, żeby w niedzielę o drugiej popołudniu czekali na niego przy drodze wylotowej z Hogsmede (za Derwiszem i Bangesem) i przynieśli tyle jedzenia, ile zdołają unieść. W niedzielę rano Harry, Ana i Ema podczas śniadania zwędzili bochenek chleba, tuzin kiełbasek i udek kurczaka oraz butlę soku dyniowego. O wyznaczonej porze czekali wraz z Ronem, Hermioną i Lułarogiem, który postanowił pójść za nimi, przy drodze wylotowej z Hogsmeade. Harry, Ana i Ema dźwigali torby ze skradzionym jedzeniem. Chwilę później pojawił się z wielki, czarny pies z gazetami w pysku. Gorliwie obwąchał torby Harry'ego, Any i Emy. Następnie odwrócił się i zaczął iść, co jakiś czas odwracając się, by zobaczyć czy idą za nim. Syriusz zaprowadził ich do stromego zbocza i zaczął się po nim wspinać. Jemu i Lułiemu wspinaczka szła o wiele łatwiej, ponieważ mieli cztery łapy. Dodatkowo Harry'emu, Anie i Emie paski ciężkich toreb wżynały się w ramiona. Bliźniaczki, żeby ułatwić sobie wspinaczkę, zmieniły się w kozice. Pozwoliły Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie (Ema wzięła przyjaciółkę, ponieważ Ana dźwigała większy ciężar dodając do tego jej torbę i torbę Harry'ego) wspiąć się na ich grzbiety. Syriusz zaprowadził ich do jaskini, do której weszli przez wąską szczelinę. W środku znajdował się hipogryf Hardodziob. Harry, Ron i Hermiona zeszli z grzbietów Any i Emy, a te przemieniły się z powrotem w ludzi. Hermiona ukłoniła się Hardodziobowi, lecz to nie hipogryf interesował Harry'ego, Anę i Emę. W następnej sekundzie w miejscu wielkiego psa stał Syriusz Black. Nadal miał na sobie więzienną szatę. Chłopak i dziewczyny zauważyli, że bardzo schudł. Gdy wypluł egzemplarze Proroka Codziennego z ust, rzucił się na jedzenie, które przynieśli. Wytłumaczył, że żywił się głównie szczurami, bo nie mógł zwędzić zbyt dużo żarcia z Hogsmeade. Kości kurcząt rzucił Hardodziobowi, choć i Lułarog próbował je schrupać (, mimo upomnienia Any i Emy, że jest kotem, a koty nie jedzą kości). Podczas tego spotkania omówili co się dzieje w Hogwarcie i zastanawiali się kto mógł wrzucić nazwiska Harry'ego, Any i Emy do Czary Ognia. Syriusz opowiedział im, że Igor Karkarow w zamian za zwolnienie z Azkabanu podał nazwiska kilku śmierciożerców, w tym Barty'ego Croucha Jr-a, syna Bartemiusza Croucha, ówczesnego szefa Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Zrujnowało to karierę Croucha, którego widziano na stanowisko ministra magii. Syriusz powiedział, że młody Barty wytrzymał w Azkabanie tylko rok, a potem umarł. Przyznał też, że to Bartemiusz Crouch skazał go na dożywocie bez procesu. Po tej wieści zwłaszcza Ana i Ema straciły resztki sympatii do Croucha. Syriusz zalecił Harry'emu, Anie i Emie ostrożność. Nie wierzył, że Crouch był chory, jak utrzymywał Percy. Szaleństwo pana Croucha Harry, Ana i Ema chodząc po zamku nocą zobaczyli na Mapie Huncwotów ślady stóp opatrzone nazwiskiem Croucha w gabinecie Snape'a. Zdziwili się co rzekomo chory pan Crouch tam robił. Pomyśleli, że przeszukiwał gabinet Snape'a, bo go podejrzewał. Wcześniej widzieli mroczny znak na ramieniu Snape'a, więc sądzili, że może to mieć coś z tym wspólnego. Na swoje nieszczęście zbiegając ze schodów zapomnieli o fałszywym stopniu i utknęli kostkami, ukryci pod peleryną-niewidką, a mapa wylądowała niedaleko Snape'a i Moody'ego, którzy akurat się tam znaleźli. Gryfoni bali się, że nauczyciel eliksirów zabierze Mapę Huncwotów, ale na szczęście z opresji uratował ich Moody. Na jego prośbę pożyczyli mu mapę. Kolejny sen Harry, Ana i Ema podczas lekcji wróżbiarstwa zasnęli. Śniło im się, że lecą na wielkiej sowie do domu Riddle'ów. Ostatnie co zobaczyli to był zielony błysk i głos Voldemorta krzyczący "Avada Kedavra". Obudzili się z krzykiem. Harry'ego piekła blizna, co oczywiście odczuwały też Ana i Ema, których anizmany buchnęły oślepiającą zielenią. Profesor Trelawney zaproponowała im udanie się do skrzydła szpitalnego, sądząc że zasnęli ze zmęczenia, ale Harry, Ana i Ema odmówili. Śmierć Croucha Na miejscu stadionu quidditcha pojawił się labirynt, który miał być trzecim zadaniem. Harry, Ana i Ema rozmawiając z Wiktorem Krumem zauważyli Bartemiusza Croucha w podartej szacie, zakrwawionych kolanach i podrapanej, zarośniętej, szarej ze zmęczenia twarzy. Wyglądał jakby wędrował wiele dni. Gdy Harry, Ana, Ema i Krum podeszli bliżej, okazało się, że Crouch mówił do dęba, myśląc że to Percy Weasley. Zdawał się nie zauważać Pottera, sióstr Black i Kruma. Crouch chciał się spotkać z Dumbledore'em, więc poprosił Harry'ego, Anę i Emę, żeby go sprowadzili. Jednocześnie nie chciał, żeby go opuszczali. Ostatecznie został z nim Krum, a Harrry, Ana i Ema pobiegli po Dumbledore'a. Gdy wrócili na miejscu nie było już Croucha, a Krum leżał oszołomiony. Myślodsiewnia Harry, Ana i Ema niechcący wpadli do myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Zobaczyli proces Igora Karkarowa, na którym wydał nazwiska kilku śmierciożerców, m.in. Severuse'a Snape'a, za którym wstawił się Dumbledore. Młody Crouch już miał zesłać Karkarowa z powrotem do Azkabanu, gdy ten wypowiedział jeszcze jedno nazwisko - Barty'ego Croucha Jr-a, jako jedneggo ze śmierciożerców, którzy torturowali Franka i Alicję Longbottomów. Wściekły Crouch kazał aresztować syna. Gryfoni byli także świadkami procesu Ludona Bagmana, który nieświadomie przekazywał informacje Voldemortowi poprzez Augustusa Rookwooda, który jak tłumaczył był starym znajomym jego ojca. Myślał, że przekazując mu informacje pomaga ministerstwu i zapewnia sobie posadę w nim po skończeniu kariery. Bagman został ostatecznie ułaskawiony. Harry, Ana i Ema zostali wyciągnięci z myślodsiewni przez Dumbledore'a. Wyjaśnił im co to jest. Powiedział też, że Bellatriks, Rudolf i Rabastan Lestrange z Crouchem Jr-em torturowali rodziców Neville'a, chcąc wydobyć z nich gdzie jest ich pan, aż Longbottomowie postradali zmysły i trafili na stałe do świętego Munga. Dyrektor poprosił Harrry'ego, Anę i Emę, żeby nikomu o tym nie mówili, uważając że Neville sam powinien o tym powiedzieć jeśli zechce. Trzecie zadanie Nadszedł dzień trzeciego i ostatniego zadania turnieju. Harry, Ana i Ema weszli do labiryntu pierwsi razem z Cedrikiem, po nich Krum, a ostatnia weszła Fleur. Gryfoni dziwili się, że przez długi czas nie natrafili na żadną przeskodę. W końcu trafili na dementora. Użyli Zaklęcia Patronusa, ale to nie zadziałało. Zrozumiawszy że był to bogin pokonali go zaklęciem Riddikulus. Kolejną przeszkodą jaką napotkali był sfinks. Po dłuższej chwili i jakby zachęceniu ze strony stworzenia, odgadli rozwiązanie jego zagadki. Brzmiała ona "pająk". Sfinks przepuścił ich. Harry, Ana i Ema później napotkali Kruma rzucającego Cruciatusa na Fleur. Od razu zauważyli, że z Wiktorem coś było nie tak. Pojawił się Cedrik i chciał rzucić się na Kruma, ale Harry, Ana i Ema zwrócili mu uwagę, że on tego nie robił świadomie. Ostatecznie udało się oszołomić Kruma, a Cedrik wystrzelił w powietrze czerwone iskry, by ktoś zabrał Wiktora i Fleur. Gryfoni i Puchon poszli w różne strony. Harry, Ana i Ema czuli, że są już blisko pucharu i mieli rację, wkrótce ujrzeli prostą drogą prowadzącą do niego. Za sobą usłyszeli jednak krzyk Cedrika wołającego o pomoc. Zawahali się chwilę, ale pomogli Puchonowi. Dalej szli razem. Harry, Ana i Ema pokonali wielką sklątkę tylnowybuchową uderzając w jej podbrzusze zaklęciem spowalniajacym. Z wielką akromantulą poszło im gorzej - pająk zranił ich w nogi. Ostatecznie pomógł im Cedrik. Harry, Ana i Ema chcieli by to on wziął puchar, ale on stwierdził, że byli pierwsi i im się należy. Ostatecznie chwycili puchar jednocześnie. Odrodzenie Voldemorta Puchar okazał się świstoklikiem, który przeniósł Harry'ego, Anę, Emę i Cedrika na cmentarz w Little Hangleton. Gryfoni dostrzegli nagrobek z nazwiskiem Riddle - nagrobek ojca Voldemorta. Zrozumiawszy, że nie była to część zadania, kazali Cedrikowi łapać za puchar. Ten jednak nie zdążył tego zrobić, gdyż pojawił się Glizdogon i na rozkaz czegoś co trzymał w tobołku, zabił chłopaka, gdyż ten był niepotrzebny. Harry, Ana i Ema zostali przywiązani do nagrobka Toma Riddle'a. Zobaczyli jak Glizdogon rozwija tobołek i z czcią wrzuca do wielkiego kotła coś chudego i szkaradnego, przypominające wyjątkowo brzydkie niemowlę. Śmierciożera wypowiadając słowa rytuału kolejno wrzucił do kotła kość ojca Voldemorta wydobytą z jego grobu, swoją odciętą dłoń (tą samą, u której przed laty odciął sobie palec) i krew wroga - wydartą siłą Harry'emu, Anie i Emie. Tak o to odrodził się Lord Voldemort. Priori Incantantem Pojawili się śmierciożercy. Harry, Ana i Ema zauważyli wyrwy między nimi. Voldemrt oznajmił, że jedni jego słudzy siedzą w Azkabanie, inny uciekł, a ostatni zdradził i spotka go za to kara. Voldemort opowiedział Harry'emu, Anie i Emie, że odkrył jak zdołali przeżyć trzynaście lat temu. Mówił też, że teraz jest bliżej niż kiedykolwiek do zyskania nieśmierelności. Dzięki użyciu krwi Harry'ego, Any i Emy mógł ich dotknąć, co też uczynił, powodując piekący ból blizny i wybuch oślepiającej zieleni anizmanów. Voldemort rozwiązał ich chcąc, żeby patrzyli mu w oczy, gdy będą umierali. Harry, Ana i Ema znów musieli stawić czoło największemu wrogowi. Po raz pierwszy poczuli na sobie działania Cruciatusa. Voldemort rzucił na nich także Imperiusa, ale udało im się uwolnić spod jego działania. Voldemort użył Avady Kedavry, a Harry, Ana i Ema Expelliarmusa. Ku zaskoczeniu ich i Voldemorta różdżki połączyły się. Z niemałym wysiłkiem Harry, Ana i Ema zdołali popchnąć złotą nić łączącą ich ku Voldemortowi. Śmierciożerci nie mogli pomóc swojemu panu, ponieważ on, Harry, Ana i Ema unosili się w złotej kopule. Pojawiły się kolejno świadome echa ofiar Voldemorta od najpóźniejszej do najwcześniejszej - Cedrika Diggory'ego, Franka Bryce'a, Berty Jorkins, Ally Black, Lily Potter i Jamesa Pottera. Matka Any i Emy oraz rodzice Harry'ego kazali im uciekać. Powiedzieli, że zatrzymają Voldemorta, ale tylko na moment. Harry, Ana i Ema szybko dopadli puchar, chwycili ciało Cedrika, ponieważ jego widmo poprosiło ich, żeby oddali jego ciało jego ojcu. Harry, Ana i Ema trzymając puchar i martwego Cedrika znaleźli się znów przed wejściem do labiryntu. Na początku nikt nie zorientował się co się stało, gdyż podniosły się krzyki radości. Dopiero Hermiona pierwsza zorientowała się co się stało. Harry, Ana i Ema powiedzieli Dumbledore'owi, że Voldemort się odrodził. Alastr Moody zabrał Gryfonów do swojego gabinetu, podczas gdy Amos Diggory opłakiwał swojego syna. Veritaserum Moody przyznał się, że to on wrzucił nazwiska Harry'ego, Any i Emy do Czary Ognia i doprowadził do tego, że przeszli przez wszystkie zadania. To on sprawił, że w labiryncie nie napotkali przeszkód - dzięki magicznemu oku widział więcej niż inni nauczyciele patrolujący labirynt. Szalonooki chciał dokończyć dzieło Voldemorta i zabić Harry'ego, Anę i Emę, ale przeszkodził mu Dumbledore, który razem z McGonagall i Snape'em wpadł do gabinetu, bo zrozumiał, że prawdziwy Moody w takiej sytuacji nigdy nie zabrałby od niego Harry'ego, Any i Emy. Snape zmusił oszusta do wypicia veritaserum. Okazało się, że tak naprawdę był to Barty Crocuch Jr. Pod wpływem veritaserum opowiedział on wszystko - jak jego ojciec uwolnił go z Azkabanu na prośbę matki, o trzymaniu pod Imperiusem, uwolnienie się spod jego działania, wyczarowaniu Mrocznego Znaku. Przyznał się też, że to on zabił Croucha i transmutował jego ciało w kość kurczaka, którą zakopał w grządce Hagrida. Prawdziwego Moody'ego uwięził na dnie kufra. Dumbledore związał Croucha Jr-a i kazał McGonagall przypilnować go do przybycia ministra magii. Sam zabrał Harry'ego, Anę i Emę do gabinetu, gdzie zastali Syriusza. Okazało się, że Dumbledore również z nim korespondował. Ku niezadowoleniu Blacka Dumbledore chciał, żeby od razu mu wszystko opowiedzieli. Dowiedzieli się także, że zjawisko jakie zaszło na cmentarzu to było Priori Incantantem - różdżki Harry'ego, Any i Ema połączyły się z Voldemortem, ponieważ bliżniacza różdżka odmówiła atakowania "siostry". Harry, Ana i Emaa trafili do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie na prośbę Dumbledore'a czuwał nad nimi Syriusz w postaci psa. Pani Pomfrey podała im eliksir słodkiego snu, po którym natychmiast zasnęli. Drogi się rozchodzą Gdy Harry, Ana i Ema się obudzili w skrzydle znajdowali się Weasleyowie, Hermiona, Dumbledore, Snape oraz Syriusz jako pies. Nikt jednak nie zauważył, że się obudzili. Po chwili wpadła wściekła McGonagall, a za nią Knot. Okazało się, że minister przyprowadził ze sobą dementora, który złożył swój pocałunek zanim Barty zdążył złożyć zeznania. Knot tłumaczył się, że miał prawo do ochrony, ale Dumbledore'a to nie przekonało. Doszło do kłótni między Dumbledore'em, a Knotem, ponieważ minister nie wierzył w powrót Voldemorta, za to uwierzył w brednie Rity Skeeter, że Harry, Ana i Ema zwariowali. Wtedy trójka Gryfonów zwróciła na siebie uwagę. Snape pokazał Knotowi swój mroczny znak - bardzo wyraźny i oznajmił, że Igor Karkarow uciekł jak tylko go zapiekł, bo wiedział co to oznacza. Niestety i to nie przekonało Knota. Nie przekonały go też nazwiska śmierciożerców wymienione przez Harry'ego, Anę i Emę. Uważał, że celowo wymienili wszystkich tych, którzy zostali ułaskawieni w pierwszej wojnie, jako rzekomo działający pod wpływem Imperiusa. Dumbledore oskarżył go o zaślepienie miłością do stanowiska, a Knot oskarżył go o działanie na szkodę ministerstwa. Dumbledore oznajmił, że jest tylko przeciwko Voldemortowi i jeśli Knot też, to są po tej samej stronie. Powiedział, że nadchodzą ciężkie czasy i będą na tyle silni na ile zjednoczeni i na tyle słabi, na ile podzieleni. Knot opuścił skrzydło szpitalne rzucając jeszcze Harry'emu, Anie i Emie sakiewkę z tysiącem galeonów - nagrodę w turnieju. Dumbledore poprosił Syriusza, żeby się ujawnić. Pani Weasley krzyknęła na jego widok, ale Ron uspokoił go mówiąc, że jest niegroźny. Snape okazał swoje niezadowolenie z obecności szkolnego wroga. Na prośbę Dumbledore'a Syriusz i Snape podali sobie niechętnie dłonie. Na polecenie Dumbledore'a Snape poszedł wypełnić swoje zadanie, gdy oznajmił mu, ze jest gotowy. Syriusz dostał polecenie udania się na południe do Remusa, żeby razem zebrali jak najwięcej starych sojuszników. Harry, Ana i Ema nie chcieli, żeby jego ojciec chrzestny, ich ojciec odchodził, ale ten musiał to zrobić. Zapewnił ich jednak, że wkrótce znowu się zobaczą. Początek Harry, Ana i Ema chcieli oddać wygraną w turnieju rodzicom Cedrika, ale ci nie chcieli jej przyjąć. Ostatecznie oddali 1000 galeonów Fredowi i George'owi, żeby mogli otworzyć wymarzony sklep z dowcipami na Pokątnej. Bliźniacy wyjawili Harry'emu, Anie i Eme, że Bagman oszukał ich dając im złoto leprokonusów. Oszukał także gobliny, dlatego go szukały W pociągu do Londynu Hermiona wyjawiła Harry'emu, Anie, Emie i Ronowi, że odkryła sekret Rity Skeeter, dzięki któremu zdobywała informacje mimo zakazu wstępu na teren Hogwartu. Okazało się, że Skeeter była nielegalnym animagiem i zmieniała się w żuka. Hermiona złapała ją do słoika, gdy podsłuchiwała siedząc na parapecie skrzydła szpitalnego. Dziewczyna kazała Ricie przysiąść, że już nigdy nie napisze żadnych oszczerstw albo powie ministerstwu, że jest nielegalnym animagiem. Hermiona powiedziała przyjaciołom, że wypuści Skeeter, gdy dotrą do Londynu. Tak zaczęły się wakacje, które Harry, Ana i Ema znów mieli spędzić na Privet Drive. Wakacje Podsłuchiwanie wiadomości Harry, Ana i Ema spędzali wakacje u Dursleyów i Deaveyów na Prive Drive. Byli sfrustrowani brakiem wieści ze świata czarodziejów. Ron i Hermiona pisali tylko zdawkowe listy, twierdząc że nie mogą powiedzieć gdzie są. Potter i siostry Black dostawali także listy od Syriusza, które zawierały słowa pocieszenia i rady. W ich odczuciu tylko on ich rozumiał. Chcąc wyłapać choćby najmniejszą informację ze swojego świata Harry, Ana i Ema ukryci w krzakach pod oknem wujostw podsłuchiwali wiadomości, aż kiedyś zostali przyłapani przez wuja Vernona i wuja Gregory'ego. Atak dementorów Harry, Ana i Ema wyładowali swoją frustrację na Dudleyu i Crissie, którzy razem ze swoją bandą pobili 10-letniego Marka Evansa i zdemolowali większość placu zabaw. Wracając do domu Harry, Ana, Ema i ich kuzyni niespodziewanie zostali zaatakowani przez dwóch dementorów. Poter i siostry Black przepędziły je za pomocą Patronusów, ale jeden zdążył wpłynąć na Dudleya i Crissa. Świadkiem tego zajścia była pani Figg, która okazała się być charłaczką. Harry, Ana i Ema dowiedzieli się także, że cały czas ktoś ich pilnował, a tego dnia Mundungus Fletcher opuścił swoją straż przed czasem. Dźwigając ciężkich kuzynów powlekli się razem z panią Figg do domu. Tam Dudley i Criss skłamali rodzicom, że to Harry, Ana i Ema go zaatakowali. Wściekli wujowie chcieli ich wyrzucić z domu, ale ciotka Petunia i ciotka Pelargonia dostały wyjca o treści "Pamiętajcie o moim ostatnim, Petunio, Pelargonio!" i oznajmiły, że Harry, Ana i Ema muszą zostać. Kazały im iść spać i nie wychodzić z pokoju. Nie dowiedzieli się od kogo był wyjec, choć mieli wrażenie, że znali głos, który się z niego wydobył. Przed wyjcem do Harry'ego, Any i Emy przyszło zawiadomienie z ministerstwa magii, że zostali wyrzuceni z Hogwartu za użycie magii w obecności mugola, mimo wcześniejszego upomnienia (chociaż wcześniej zrobił to Zgredek). Po chwili jednak otrzymali list, którym było wezwanie na przesłuchanie do ministerstwa magii. Ostatni list był od Syriusza, który polecił im, żeby nie ruszali się z domu wujostw, bo wkrótce ich stamtąd zabiorą. Napisał też, ze to Dumbledore przekonał Knota, żeby nie wyrzucał ich od razu ze szkoły. Straż Przednia Rano Dursleyowie i Deaveyowie oznajmili, że wyjeżdżają, żeby odebrać nagrodę za najlepiej zadbany trawnik. Wujowie zamknęli Harry'ego, Anę i Emę w pokoju, ale im było wszystko obojętne. Wkrótce po wyjeździe wujostw Harry, Ana i Ema usłyszeli hałas w kuchni. Okazało się, że była to Straż Przednia Zakonu Feniksa. Wśród nich był Remus Lupin i Alastor Moody, lecz pozostałych widzieli pierwszy raz. Byli to Kingsley Shackebolt, Nimfadora Tonks, Elfias Doge, Emmelina Vance, Sturgis Podmore i Hestia Jones. Zabrali oni Harry'ego, Anę i Emę do Kwatery Głównej Zakonu Feniksa - Grimmauld Place 12. Grimmauld Place 12 Grimmauld Place 12 okazał się być rodzinnym domem Blacków, który Syriusz zmuszony do ukrywania się tam, przeznaczył na Kwaterę Główną Zakonu Feniksa. Była ona chroniona Zaklęciem Fideliusa. Okazało się, że byli tu też Weasleyowie i Hermiona - przyjechali na początku wakacji. Rozzłościło to Harry'ego, Anę i Emę, którzy nakrzyczeli na przyjaciół. W holu domu Blacków znajdował się portret Walburgi Black, matki Syriusza, która obudziła się z wrzaskiem, gdy Tonks przewróciła stojak na parasole w kształcie nogi trolla, gdy Harry, Ana i Ema przybyli do Kwatery. Walburga krzyczała obraźliwe rzeczy, wyzywając od szlam i zdrajców krwi plugawiących dom jej ojców. Syriusza nazwała zdrajcą jej łona, a Anę i Emę hańbą rodu Blacków. Syriusz kazał jej się zamknąć i ze złością zasunął zasłony, dzięki czemu portret ucichł. Nie można było go zdjąć, ponieważ Walburga prawdopodobnie użyła Zaklęcia Trwałego Przylepca. Harry, Ana i Ema dowiedzieli się, że Percy pokłócił się z ojcem, uważając że jest głupcem wierząc Dumbledore'owi i wyprowadził się do Londynu, zrywając kontakty z rodziną. "Egzamin" Lułaroga thumb|right|Polujący Lułarog podczas "egzaminu". Podczas kolacji pojawił się Dumbldore razem z Lułarogiem, który był już niemal dorosły. Poprosił on Anę i Emę, żeby oceniły czy Lułarog jest już gotowy do życia w naturalnym środowisku. Bliźniaczki zabrał więc lwa na "egzamin", pod okiem Lupina ukrytego pod peleryną-niewidką Moody'ego. Po "egzaminie" (, w którym uczestniczyły też wilki, które pomagały nauczyć Lułaroga życia w stadzie) uznały, że lew jest gotowy, ale zaznaczyły, że nie jest jeszcze całkiem dorosły. Dumbledore wyjaśnił im, że w obecnej sytuacji trzeba wziąć pod uwagę, że Lułarog wróci na sawannę wcześniej niż miał. Zakon Feniksa Harry, Ana i Ema dowiedzieli się, że Grimmauld Place 12 było Kwaterą Główną Zakonu Feniksa - nielegalnej organizacji utworzonej do walki z Voldemortem przez Dumbledore'a w czasie 1 wojny czarodziejów i reaktywowaną w związku z powrotem Riddle'a. Potter i siostry Black razem z Ronem, Hermioną, Ginny, Fredem i George'em chcieli podsłuchać spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa za pomocą Uszu Dalekiego Zasięgu - wynalazku bliźniaków. Jednak Krzywołap zabrał ucho i nie udało im się podsłuchać całej rozmowy, jedynie kłótnię Syriusza i Molly, dotyczącą Harry'ego, Any i Emy. Potem próbowali jeszcze raz podsłuchać, ale na drzwi kuchni, w której odbywały się spotkania, zostało nałożone Zaklęcie Nieprzenikalności. Podczas kolacji Syriusz, mimo dezaprobaty pani Weasley, powiedział Harry'emu, Anie i Emie, że Voldemort chce dostać coś, czego nie udało mu się zdobyć następnym razem. Nie zdążył powiedzieć im co to takiego, ponieważ pani Weasley mu przerwała i zagoniła Harry'ego, Anę, Emę, Hermionę i swoje dzieci (tj. Rona, Ginny i bliźniaków) do łóżek. Wielkie sprzątanie Pani Weasley zagoniła wszystkich do sprzątania Kwatery. Harry, Ana i Ema z przyjaciółmi zostali oddelegowani do pozbycia się bahanek, które zagnieździły się na Grimmauld Place. Fred i George potajemnie chowali bahanki sparaliżowane bahanocydem, do kieszeni. Później użyli ich jadu do produkcji bombonierek lessera. W trakcie sprzątania wyrzucono wiele przedmiotów, niektóre niebezpieczne. Znaleziono także medalion, którego nikt nie mógł otworzyć, dlatego wyrzucono go. Jednak nie wszystkie rzeczy trafiły na śmietnik, ponieważ Stworek bardzo skrupulatnie wykradał zdjęcia i pamiątki rodzinne, które chował w swoim legowisku pod bojlerem w kuchni. Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków Przesłuchanie Nowi prefekci Zmartwienia pani Weasley Luna Lovegood Rok piąty Dolores Umbridge Atak Lułaroga Lułarog wraca do domu Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu Szlaban u Dolores Spotkanie w Świńskim Łbie Pokój Życzeń Gwardia Dumbledore'a Mecz quidditcha Powrót Hagrida Testrale Atak na pana Weasleya Szpital Świętego Munga Oddział Zamknięty Animagia Lusterka dwukierunkowe Lekcja oklumencji Herbaciarnia pani Puddifoot Graup Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape'a Donosiciel Fałszywa wizja Rozmowa przez lusterka W Zakazanym Lesie Wyprawa do Departamentu Tajemnic Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic Powrót Lułaroga Zniszczone przepowiednie Syriusz Black uniewinniony Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em Przepowiednie Zakończenie roku Wakacje Nowy dom Rok szósty Późniejsze życie Wygląd Charakter Relacje Ema Black Harry Potter Syriusz Black Ally Black James i Lily Potter Ron Weasley Hermiona Granger Fred Weasley George Weasley Ginny Weasley Crystal Gemlor Alastor Black Rubeus Hagrid Luna Lovegood Neville Longbottom Rodzina Weasley Draco Malfoy Remus Lupin Xawery Yang Cho Chang i Ignacy Yang Deaveyowie Dursleyowie Severus Snape Albus Dumbledore Lord Voldemort Rodzina Black Andromeda i Ted Tonks Nimfadora Lupin Teddy Lupin Umiejętności *'Obrona Przed Czarną Magią' - OPCM była ulubionym przedmiotem Any. Na piątym roku razem z siostrą i Harrym potajemnie uczyła praktycznej obrony, ponieważ Umbridge uczyła tylko teorii. Był to jedyny przedmiot, z którego dostała Wybitny na SUMach. *'Zaklęcie Patronusa' - Ana już w wieku 13-tu lat wyczarowała cielesnego patronusa, który przybrał postać wielkiego psa, podobnego do tego, w którego zmieniał się jej ojciec. *'Pojedynki' - Ana bardzo dobrze się pojedynkuje, świadczy o tym fakt, że niejednokrotnie musiała walczyć ze śmierciożercami i samym Voldemortem. *'Transmutacja' - Ana była całkiem dobra z tego przedmiotu. Na piątym roku w zaledwie tydzień udało jej się nauczyć sztuki animagii. Zmienia się w wielkiego, czarnego psa przypominającego ponuraka, tak jak Syriusz. Na SUMach z transmutacji otrzymała Powyżej oczekiwań. *'Zaklęcia' - Ana była dobra z zaklęć. Dostała P z SUMa z tego przedmiotu. *'Zielarstwo' - Ana musiała być dobra z tego przedmiotu, ponieważ zaliczyła SUM z zielarstwa na P. *'Eliksiry' - chociaż Snape uważał, że Ana nie potrafi uwarzyć dobrego eliksiru, SUMa z tego przedmiotu zdała na P. Na szóstym roku, dzięki Podręcznikowi Księcia Półkrwi, razem z Emą i Harrym stała się najlepsza w klasie z eliksirów. *'Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne' - Ana użyła trzy razy Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego. Pierwszy, nieudany raz, razem z Emą i Harrym, rzuciła Cruciatusa na Bellatriks Lestrange, po tym jak omal nie zabiła Syriusza. Przed Bitwą o Hogwart, z powodzeniem rzuciła Crucio razem z siostrą i Potterem na Amycusa Carrowa. Zrobili to, ponieważ śmierciożerca splunął na McGonagall. Klątwę Imperius rzucili podczas włamania do Gringotta, na Traversa i goblina Gornaka. W czwartej klasie Harry'emu, Anie i Emie jako jedynym udało się, po wielu próbach, uwolnić spod działania Imperiusa. Później uwolnili się spod Imperio Voldemorta. Nigdy nie użyli trzeciego Zaklęcia Niewybaczalnego - Avady Kedavry, jednak są jedynymi znanymi osobami, które przeżyły tą klątwę dwa razy. *'Latanie na miotle' - Ana była bardzo dobra w lataniu na miotle. Już w pierwszej klasie pokazała swoje umiejętności, dzięki czemu dostała się do drużyny Gryffindoru na pozycji ścigającej. Od McGonagall dostała Nimbusa 2000. Na trzecim roku miotła została zniszczona, a Ana dostała Błyskawicę jako prezent od ojca. To właśnie po Syriuszu ona i Ema odziedziczyły talent do quidditcha. On sam był razem z Jamesem Potterem najlepszym ścigającym w drużynie quidditcha. Co ciekawe, Harry też odziedziczył talent do latania po swoim ojcu, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego grał na pozycji szukającego.